


A Prince at Heart

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is a young prince who needs to be wed before his 25th birthday, or else the kindom will fall into the hands of his evil uncle. His father The King demands he weds a nobleman but Jensen wishes to marry for love.one day he sneaks out of the palace and meets Jared, a man with no money or status, but he steals the heart of the young prince.And then there is Jeff, the King's advisor, but he has different plans for Jensen. Jeff wishes to wed the young prince to become king himself. In order to do this, he has to get rid of Jared.Can Jensen and Jared overcome all the hurdles or will their love fall prey to an evil man and wrong timing?*Changed the Sumary because the Alladin similarities pretty much ended after the first couple of chapters*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I was watching Alladin the other night so it might bear some similarities to that. , we will have my version of an evil advisor (no parrot).
> 
> also, this country is entirely fictional, has lots of gays, and the prince is an open and accepted homosexual, hence his daddy trying to find his boy a man.
> 
> ***All my stories are un-beta'd and will remain so. I have tried a beta but it just didn't work out for me***

  
Author's notes: aahhh, I was inspired, let me know what you think of this one ok..... *waits nervously*.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

Jensen sighed as he sat on a pile of pillows in the windowsill of his quarters looking over the land of his father, watching children play in the quads of the castle.

 

The young Prince watched, jealous as other people went about their day and talked and laughed while he was stuck in his prison tower.

 

There was a knock on the door and a servant entered his room “Prince Jensen” the servant greeted him and bowed deeply “your father whishes to speak with you”.

 

Jensen sighed and slowly got off the comfortable pillows and adjusted his soft cotton clothing “I will be down in a moment, Jacob” Jensen spoke softly and the servant bowed again and quickly left the room.

 

Jensen walked into the room and patted Sadie, his dog, on her head “hey, girl” he said “you good?” laughing as the dog barked in answer.

 

Jensen looked in the small mirror above the vanity to check his appearance, smiled satisfied and slipped on his soft slippers and made his way down to the throne room.

 

“Son” his father stood and welcomed him with a hug “good of you to come, I would like for you to meet someone”.

 

Jensen sighed, knowing his father had another candidate for marriage for him “father” he started but his father held up his hand “I am certain you will like this gentleman, Jensen” he said and waved his hand to signal a servant.

 

The doors opened and a tall handsome man walked in, Jensen gazed at the other man, his father was right, he did like the way this man looked, he was extremely handsome.

 

“My son” his father said “Meet Sir Thomas Welling, of the Glendale Welling's” and the young man bowed and smiled at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled and held out his hand “nice to meet you, Sir Thomas” he said and expected the man to grab his hand.

 

The man scrunched his nose and didn't reach for Jensen's hand “as is you” and he turned to Jensen's father “this will do nicely sir, I accept your proposal”.

 

Jensen looked at his father and then fumed “do, I will do!” and he pushed the pompous man on his ass “I am a prince and you will NOT speak to me or about me like that ever again”.

 

He turned to his father “I will not marry this man, I don't want to have an arranged marriage father” he said “I want to find a man whom I love, a man who will live me back and respect me, not some pompous noble man who obviously thinks he's worth more than he really is”.

 

The King sighed and turned to his son “But Jensen, you have rejected every man I have presented to you, there are only so many noblemen in this country..... I'm starting to run out of them son”.

 

The King motioned for his servants to take Sir Thomas out of the caste “send him back to his family with my highest regards” he told the servant “Sir Thomas” and he turned to the younger man “my apologies for these events, my son is very.... fickle about his mate”.

 

Welling nodded and bowed before the King “I understand sir” he said “thank you for thinking of me in the first place” and then he followed the servant out of the throne room.

 

Exasperated the King turned towards his song “I'm just trying to help you Jensen” he said a sad look on his face “I just want you to be taken care of, I'm not the youngest anymore”.

 

Jensen sighed and stepped closer to his father, since his mother died, his father had done everything to protect his only son and lately had made every effort to find Jensen the perfect husband.

 

But his father was old fashioned and he wanted Jensen to marry a noble man, while Jensen just wanted a man who would love him and share his life with, not someone who saw him as a trophy and ordered him around, he wanted an equal, not a master.

 

The doors to the throne room opened and he looked up, a scowl on his face the moment he saw Jeff walk into the room.

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, his father personal advisor and councilman “your highness” Jeff said and bowed before his King “I just saw Thomas Welling leave the castle, did the Prince not fancy him”.

 

The King sighed “it seems my son wants true love” and Jeff smiled tightly “you are the King sir, your will is law”.

 

Jensen snorted “I decide who I spent the rest of my life with, thank you” and he turned on his heels “father, I will speak with you at dinner”.

 

Jeff and the King watched the young men leave the room “your son if very strong headed, my leash”Jeff said “but he has to be wed before his 25th birthday and that is coming up in a few weeks”.

 

The King nodded and sighed heavily “I am very much aware of this, but Jensen insists he want to love the person he marries, he doesn't want an arranged marriage.

 

Jeff nodded in understanding “I see” he said “but if he is not wed before his 25th birthday the throne will fall in the hands of your cousin, sir, and no one wants that man on the throne”.

 

The King nodded “yes, my cousin is a terror of a man and I will not allow him to take the throne to this country, I would not put my people through that”.

 

The King looked into the direction his son had gone “If Jensen has not found a suitable partner two weeks before the deadline, I will chose for him”.

 

Jeff smirked so the King couldn't see “good, my lord, if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to”.

 

The King nodded and smiled at his advisor “I know you do, Jeff” he said “thank you for your support in this case” and he shook the younger man's hand.

 

Jensen smiled and walked out of the throne room where he was stopped by his assistant “Ian” he said and smirked at the smaller man “it seems that Prince Jensen has once again dejected another marriage candidate”.

 

Ian grinned and they started walking to Jeff's quarters “the King said that if Jensen does not pick a suitor then he will do it for him”.

 

Jeff opened the door to his rooms and stepped inside “we just have to make sure that by Jensen's birthday, the only available suitor left.... is me”.

 

Ian laughed and handed his boss a cup of water “that should not be so hard, my lord” he said “Jensen has rejected everyone who came at the door, I see no reason why he would suddenly change his mind about an arranged marriage”.

 

******************

 

A young man moved fluidly through the crowds on the market, scoping out products scattered on various stands a large dog by his side, following his every move.

 

He grabbed a loaf of bread from a stand and disappeared into the crowd, no one noticing what he had just done, pulling the same trick with a meat stand, grabbing a sausage and slinking down a side street.

 

He hurried to a small alley and sat down on the steps of a door “here” and he handed the sausage to the dog as he himself ate from the loaf of bread.

 

They finished their meagre meal and merged back into the throng of people on the market “Harley” the young man called the dog when the animal moved to far for his comfort “stay close” he warned the dog.

 

The dog looked up at him as if to say he understood and proceeded to follow the younger man down the busy street.

 

The young man bumped up against an older gentlemen and smiled at him “sorry sir” he said “watch where you're going!” the man scolded.

 

He moved away and the young man smiled and patted the heavy pouch he hat taken form the man “next time we can buy our food, buddy” he told the dog.

 

Suddenly his attention was drawn to a shouting vendor who was holding on to a figure clad in a dark robe.

 

“Stealing!” the man screamed “no one steals from me” and he saw the figure scower away from the huge bulky man.

 

The young man pushed through the crowd and grabbed the burly man's arm just as he was about to strike the figure he was holding on to “Sir” he said and he pushed his body in between the man and the robe.

 

The vendor looked him up and down and frowned “who the hell are you?” he asked.

 

The young man smiled and shoved the robed person behind his tall and muscular figure “Jared, this is my friend, doesn't get out much” and he smiled apologetically “here” and he pushed a few coins in the mans hand, coins he had lifted only moments before.

 

Jared felt two hands on his waist and knew it was the person he just helped, holding on to him “this is for the damage sir, thank you so much”.

 

He reached behind him and grabbed the hand that was clinging to his waist and pulled the person behind him along, the dog following suit.

 

Jared hurriedly made his way to a safe place, dragging the person behind him with him “come on” he said as he walked up some steps and pulled the person into his lair, for lack of a better word, just some curtains and a mattress stuffed with straw.

 

He checked if they weren't followed and he closed the curtain he used as a door, he turned as he heard a shuffle by the window and looked at the person he had dragged with him.

 

“Hey” he said “I'm Jared”.

 

The person turned, lowered the hood of the robe and Jared gasped as the most beautiful man he had ever seen smiled at him “I'm Jen....” and the man blushed.

 

Jared smiled and stepped closer to the man “well Jen” he said “it's nice to meet you, want to tell me what happened?”.

 

Jen blushed and ducked his head “I'm not.... not used to being outside” he said and Jared motioned for him to sit down “I gave a child a piece of fruit.. I, I didn't have any money, to pay him”.

 

Jared smiled and sat down next to the man “well, people want money for everything, so next time.. keep that in mind”.

 

“Who are you?” he asked as he looked at the man, bright green eyes, freckled cheeks and plush lips in a face complimented by high cheekbones and a dimpled chin.

 

Jen looked around, unsure of what to say, he couldn't just tell Jared he was the Prince “I'm... nobody” he said and smiled softly at the man who rescued him.

 

Jared laughed and nodded “aren't we all” he said and handed Jensen an orange “here” he said “compliments of the vendor”.

 

Jensen gazed at the fruit and burst into laughter “you're quite something” he said and started to peel the fragrant fruit.

 

Jared smirked and bit into his orange “I'd like to think so” he said and patted Harley's head “this is my buddy, Harley” he introduced the dog “my partner in crime”.

 

The dog laid down at Jared's feet and yawned lazily “so, how come I've never seen you around?” Jared asked “most of us street folk know each other, and I would have remembered seeing you”.

 

A blush crept up Jensen's face and he smiled shyly at Jared “Like I said, I don't get out much” he explained “my father keeps a pretty close eye on me, I just managed to escape this time” and he smiled “I saw the market from my window and I wanted to be there, it's so....”.

 

Jared smirked “busy? Annoying? Smelly” but Jensen just smiled “amazing” he sighed and Jared laughed “never have I thought about our little market as amazing”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened “little?” he asked “you call this little?” and Jared nodded “you should see the market at Willingham, now that's what I call amazing”.

 

A sad look crossed Jensen's face “I could never go there” he said “my father would never let me, he would be furious if he knew I went out today”.

 

Jared frowned “who is your father?” he asked and Jensen paled and stood up “no one” he said “no one, just like me” and he looked around nervously “I... I have to go” he said “I can't stay”.

 

Jared stood up and grabbed Jensen by his arm “wait” he pleaded “don't go, stay here, just for a little longer, I could show you around”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no” he said “my fathers g.. his friends could recognise me and take me to him, he would be so mad” and he tried to pull away from Jared “I have to go home”.

 

Jared pulled Jensen close and gazed down into his emerald green eyes “please” he pleaded “I want to see you again, when can I see you again?”.

 

Jensen hesitated, this man fascinated him, he had helped him without expecting anything back, treated him like a friend, even shared food with him, and by the looks of it he didn't exactly have a lot to share.

 

Jensen didn't know how to react, he had never been outside the palace, his father was over protective of him and didn't allow him in public.

 

“I don't know” Jensen said hesitantly “like I said, I just barely escaped this time” but Jared pressed closer to him and Jensen's body flared up at the proximity of the young man “please” he whispered near Jensen's ear “please, just... I just wanna see you again”.

 

Jensen smiled slightly and nodded “ok” he said “maybe... maybe I can get out another time, but... I don't know when”.

 

Jared smiled and breathed in his scent “I don't care, just 'tell me you'll try, that's all I want, just try”.

 

Jensen disengaged from Jared and looked up into the taller man's hazel eyes and blushed at the heat he saw in his gaze “I have to go” he said and he hurried off the stairs and into the busy street.

 

Jensen looked back and saw Jared watching him, he moved through streets and alleys to the back entrance of the castle.

 

He knocked on the heave gate and smiled at the bald man who opened it “Prince Jensen” the man said “I was getting worried about you, I never should have helped you out of the castle”.

 

Jensen smiled and closed the gate behind him “I had the best day of my life” he breathed “so exiting and I met a man.... he was amazing”.

 

Michael grimaced “your father will have my head if he ever finds out” he complained but Jensen just smiled at him “thank you, so much” and he hugged the guard “I don't know how to repay you, but I need you to help me again, in a few days”.

 

Mike followed Jensen into the castle “oh, no” he said “I won't do it again, this was a one time deal, my friend”.

 

Jensen had grown up with Mike and when Mike became a guard the King had assigned him to Jensen, knowing Jensen would be more comfortable with Mike that with any other guard.

 

“Mike, please” Jensen pleaded ”this man, I have to see him again” and he opened the door to his room, greeting Sadie as she jumped around his legs “hey girl”.

 

Mike pulled Jensen around “what man, Jensen?” Mike questioned “who are you talking about?”.

 

Jensen smiled “Jared, his name is Jared” he said dreamily “and he saved me from a man, he was about to strike me”.

 

Mike fumed “this Jared?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “no, this vendor, I couldn't pay for a fruit and he was about to punish me, Jared... he saved me”.

 

Mike scowled “this vendor, point him out, your father will have his head” he said as he looked out the window and over to the market “I will have his head”.

 

Jensen shook his head again “no” he said “Jared does not know who I am, and I don't want him to know”.

 

Mike raised his brow “why wouldn't you want him to know” he asked “you are a Prince and you should be proud of that, he will worship you”.

 

Jensen frowned “I don't want him to worship me, I want him to be my friend, I want him to be honest and treat me like a friend” he said and walked around his room “he wouldn't want to know me if he knew who I was, he's not.... he's poor Mike, he's in our Kingdom and he's poor, do you really think he likes the people who rule him”.

 

Mike sighed and grabbed Jensen's shoulder “Ok” he relented “I'll help you, but I'm going with you, even if it is incognito.... I will stay back” he said as he saw Jensen's frown “but I won't let you out of the palace without a guard again, what if that Jared kid hadn't intervened, what would have happened”.

 

Mike stepped away from Jensen “god, your father would hang me if I let anything happen to you” he muttered “would feed me to the dogs”.

 

Jensen chuckled “don't be so dramatic Mike” he said and smiled “he loves you, just as much as I do”.

 

Mike scowled “you'll put me in an early grave, you know that” he joked and walked over to the door “I'll see you at dinner”.

 

Jensen nodded and stared out the window, he pretended he could see Jared walking the streets, even though he knew it was impossible to see from this distance.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: oh my, I love writing this story and I couldn't wait to post the next xhappie :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

“Keep your damn head down, boy” Mike scolded Jensen as they sneaked through the castle “do you want the servants to tell your father” and once more he doubted whether he made the right decision, helping the younger man out of the safe castle.

 

Jensen ducked his head down and adjusted the dark robe 'sorry” he said a smile on his face “I just want to go out” after last time he had gotten a taste for the freedom he felt when he was with Jared.

 

Mike led him out of the castle and into a nearby alley “you be careful dammit, and call me if you need me, I will not be far”.

 

Mike looked around the allay “and this boy of yours” he warned “better not try anything funny, or I will have his head”.

 

Jensen nodded and adjusted his robe once more, he couldn't afford to be seen by his fathers subjects, they would surely tell him all about what his son had been up to.

 

Jensen hurried along the streets, comforted by the fact that Mike was keeping an eye on him and suddenly he was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a side street.

 

He yelped softly and looked around for Mike until he heard a deep voice speaking soft words against his skin “calm down, Jen” the voice told him “It's me, Jared”.

 

Jensen stopped squirming and opened his eyes, gasping as he locked with hazel green “Jared” he breathed and smiled at the tall man, feeling Harley at his legs.

 

Jared smiled and leaned close to Jensen, pressing the shorter man into the wall “it's been three days” he said “I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come back”.

 

Jensen sighed “I'm sorry” he said “It was harder slipping away, then I thought it would be”.

 

Jared smiled and leaned in close to take in the other man's scent “who are you?” he muttered “you look like a street rat.... but you smell like” and he breathed in deep “god, you smell amazing”.

 

Jensen smiled and allowed himself to sink further into the safety of Jared's arms “I like the way you smell, too” he said, and he did, Jared smelled like a man, musky and a little bit sweaty, but not a rank smell, fresh and outdoorsy, not like the pompous noblemen he had to endure during the day.

 

His father had gone nuts, calling all the noblemen in the country to the Palace to meet Jensen one more time, to see if this time a suitor came that appeased Jensen.

 

Jared snorted “I smell like shit” he said and Jensen giggled “well” Jared grinned “not like actual shit..... but still, pretty rank”.

 

Jensen leaned in determinedly and placed his nose in Jared's neck breathing in deep feeling the younger man shiver at his touch “you smell good to me” he whispered into Jared's warm skin.

 

Jared smiled softly and tilted his head so he could look Jensen in the eyes “so I was thinking” he muttered as he nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “we could go to the Willingham market”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he smiled “we could?” he asked excited “really” and Jared laughed as he grabbed Jensen's hand “come on” he said “I got us a ride with a friend”.

 

Jared led Jensen to a horse and wagon, the wagon being loaded with long stalks of corn “my Lord” Jared joked and pointed at the wagon “our chariot awaits”.

 

Jensen stiffened for a moment when Jared called him 'my lord' but smiled and giggled when Jared just picked him up and lifted him onto the wagon.

 

Jared climbed up and sat down next to him “hold on” he warned “the ride might get a bit bumpy along these country roads”.

 

Jared wasn't kidding, the wagon shook and quaked them but Jensen couldn't care less, he was taking in every aspect of the country, of the people they met along the way, the friendly smiles and waves in their direction.

 

Jared smiled as he saw how much Jensen enjoyed being out in the open, he even felt free enough to take the hood down on his robe and Jared practically salivated at the sight of those lovely freckles and plush lips.

 

He watched as the sun played games on Jensen's face, making his eyes glitter and shine as it reflected every speck of gold in the iris.

 

Jared had handed Jensen an apple and the man was happily munching away on the fruit, oblivious to Jared's wanting stares.

 

Jensen looked up when he heard the sounds of people chattering and cheering of vendors yelling and screaming for people to buy their products and then he gasped when he could finally see the market.

 

The wagon stopped and Jared jumped off and reached up to Jensen “come on” he said smiling as he held out his arms.

 

Jensen jumped into Jared's arms without hesitation and couldn't hide a blush when Jared laced their fingers together “I wouldn't want to lose you” he said as he squeezed Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen smiled in response and just allowed Jared to lead him through the throng of people, he watched fascinated as Jared picked a man's pocket and pulled Jensen to the side of the street.

 

“Here” Jared said and handed Jensen the pouch “so you can buy something” and he smiled widely.

 

Jensen frowned “but” he muttered “this is stolen, it does not belong to me” he said and Jared smiled “the man I took it from, he had several pouches, I only took one” he cupped Jensen's face “I only take what I need, Jen”.

 

Jensen hesitated “this man... he probably worked hard for it” but Jared pressed the pouch in Jensen's hand “I'm not a King, Jen” he said “I'm not rich and I can't give you money” he smiled “but I can give you this, can give you me and a good time”.

 

Jensen gazed up at him and closed his hand around the pouch “a country should be so lucky to have you as their King” he whispered and kissed Jared's cheek “thank you” he said “for everything, for showing me this”.

 

Jared smiled and laced their fingers together “come on” he said “placed to go, people to see” and he pulled Jensen along behind him.

 

Jensen didn't know where to look, there was just so much, vendors and artists and fire breathers, there was even a stand with a little monkey doing tricks.

 

Jensen pulled Jared to the crowd and pointed out the monkey “I've never seen one up close before” he said and he threw a coin into the hat of the man who tipped his hat in response.

 

Jared smiled and wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist “barely any money, and you still give it away, you are to good for this world” he said.

 

Jensen blushed “I'm sorry” he said “I didn't mean to give your money away”.

 

Jared smiled “Jen” he said “I gave it to you, it's yours to do as you please” and he slipped his hand under Jensen's worn shirt to stroke the soft skin hidden under there.

 

Jensen immediately forgot everything around him, the second Jared's fingers touched his skin he couldn't think of anything else “Jared” he whispered as the younger man pulled his flush against his own body.

 

Jared gently moved them away from the crowd to a quieter spot “Jared, I” and he hesitated for a moment “I haven't done.... this before”.

 

Jared looked down into green eyes and smiled surprised “this... as in?” he asked, not knowing what Jensen meant.

 

Jensen took a deep breath “touching, kissing.... anything” he clarified and Jared shuddered “how come?” he asked.

 

Jensen blushed “my father is very protective, he does not allow me to be alone with other men” he said “he..... he plans to wed me off to another man and he wishes for me to be.... pure”.

 

Jared cursed “what” he said harshly “to what man” and he turned Jensen to him “you can't marry another man” he said determined “you can only marry me”.

 

Jensen gasped and looked up “what” he said shocked “no” he muttered “Jared I..... he won't allow it, he... has a specifics type in mind for me”.

 

Jared frowned “type, what kind of type?” he asked and he pressed closer to Jensen “Jen, I” but he didn't formulate the words as he was to focused on the clean smell of Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen canted his head back and whimpered as he felt Jared's lips ghost across his skin “my father” he croaked “my father wants me to marry a powerful man, one of noble blood”.

 

Jared breathed hotly across Jensen's skin and dug his hands into Jensen's sides “and you?” he questioned “what is it that you want?”.

 

Jensen mewled as he felt sharp teeth nip his neck and he was glad Jared had lead them somewhere private “I...” and he gasped as Jared licked the sensitive skin behind his ear “I want this” he whispered “want you” and he twined his hands in Jared's hair.

 

Jared growled and fastened his mouth on the side of Jensen's neck, sucking softly as the man in his arms mewled and panted.

 

Jared grinned into Jensen's skin when the man uttered a protest when Jared stopped sucking on his neck “shhhh” Jared warned “we don't want an audience, do we?”.

 

Jensen shook his head and cupped Jared's face in his palm “Jared” he pleaded “kiss me, please kiss me”.

 

Jared groaned, how could he resist a request like that “are you sure?” he asked as he hovered his lips over Jensen's “there's only one first kiss, you know”.

 

Jensen nodded “I know” he said “and I want it to be with a man of my choice, not someone my father picked out for me, please”.

 

Jared lowered his lashes and studied the man in his arms “ok” he said, as if there was ever any chance he was going to decline.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's head and tilted it a little to the side “close your eyes” he whispered, right before he brushed his lips across Jensen's.

 

Jensen did as he was told and shut his eyes, focusing solely on the feel and taste of Jared “Jared” he muttered as Jared just placed gentle kisses on his mouth “Jared, there has to be more”.

 

Jared chuckled against Jensen's soft mouth “a little impatient, aren't we?” he teased and he slipped one of his hands under Jensen's shirt to grab at soft and silky skin.

 

Jensen sighed and tried to catch Jared's mouth with his own but Jared teased him by keeping his lips just an inch out of reach each time.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen's little frustrated growl “patience, Jen” he sighed against the other man's mouth.

 

Jensen sputtered agitated “Jay, come on, Jay” he edged the younger man on as he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck.

 

Jared smiled “calling me Jay now, huh” he said and nipped at the side of Jensen's mouth “you feel so good to me”.

 

Jensen shivered at the softly spoken words and the feel of Jared's lips, so close yet to far away “Jay” voice small and pleading “please”.

 

Jared heard the little hitch in Jensen's voice and couldn't control himself any longer “yes” he said as he pressed his wet lips to Jensen's dry ones and pressed the other man further into the alcove they were occupying.

 

Jensen let out a soft mewl when Jared finally sealed his lips over Jensen's and he gripped Jared's hair tighter to keep him close.

 

Jared nearly came undone at the feel of Jensen's soft body against him, not hardened by the street just soft curves and firm muscles instead of the rock hard planes his body existed of.

 

Jensen pressed closely to Jared and gasped when the other man trailed his tongue along the seam of his lips.

 

Jared smiled and used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the velvet heat of Jensen's mouth, moaning when he felt the other man open his mouth wider and welcoming him in.

 

Jensen was in sensory overload, he never imagined kissing to be like this, this hearstoppingly perfect, this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly spreading out to cover every inch of his body.

 

Jared licked into his mouth and nibbled on his lower lip and he felt like he was going to die from all the sensations, felt like his skin was burning and his blood was racing through his veins.

 

Jared let his inhibitions go and put his entire soul into kissing Jensen, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on plush lips as his hands pushed further underneath the shirt to explore soft skin and firm muscles “you feel so good, your skin is so soft” Jared muttered.

 

Jensen sighed and played with the silky hairs in the back of Jared's neck, just enjoying the way Jared was kissing him, like he wanted to crawl into Jensen's being and never come out.

 

They were startled by a man bumping into Jared, sending the two deeper into the alcove and Jensen's back hit the door of a building.

 

Jensen hissed as the doorknob connected with his back and he felt strong hands pull him back into the light of day “well” Jared said as he flicked a thumb across his lips “that was nice”.

 

Jensen smirked and grabbed Jared's hand “that was amazing” he said and he flicked his tongue across the pad of Jared's thumb, hearing the younger man suck in air through his teeth.

 

Jensen smiled teasingly and laughed as Jared let out a low growl “let's go” Jared said and took Jensen's hand in his “there's more to see.

 

Jared spent the entire day showing Jensen around the market, telling him the names of products he had not see, showed him how to barter with the vendors and bought him some roasted chestnuts as a snack.

 

Jared smiled at the shorter man as Jensen happily munched on his chestnuts while they walked past several stands with men all praising their products.

 

Jensen followed Jared closely and sometimes he even caught a glimpse of Mike, assured for his safety now that he had two men he trusted looking after him.

 

Jared noticed Jensen's gaze and stopped walking “something wrong” he asked as he looked in the direction Jensen was gazing.

 

Jensen startled and smiled “no” he said “this is wonderful, thank you” and he stepped closer to kiss Jared cheek once more “this is the best day I've ever had”.

 

Jared smiled “well, I'm afraid it has come to an end” he said “our ride is waiting” and he pointed at a man who was waving at them.

 

Jensen nodded and they made their way over to the wagon, the entire ride home Jensen kept wishing he could stay like this and just be with Jared, that he didn't have any duties.... if only the Kingdom wouldn't fall into the hands of his irresponsible uncle if he did not wed.

 

It was still nice to pretend he could have a life like this, when he was with Jared he felt like anything was possible.

 

The wagon stopped near Jared's place and Jensen and Jared got off “thanks, Malcolm” Jared said as he handed the man who took them a couple of coins.

 

Jared walked back to Jensen and pulled him into a small alley “I don't want you to go” he said as he took Jensen's smaller frame into his arms “I want you with me, forever”.

 

Jensen frowned and shook his head “I can't, Jared” he said “terrible things will happen if I do not wed a wealthy man”.

 

Jared frowned “Is money so important to you?” he wanted to know “does it really matter that much?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “it does not matter to me” he replied “I would live the rest of my life with you in your place.... but my family” and he sighed “I can't let my family down, they are counting on me”.

 

“What kind of family will allow you to marry a man you do not love?” Jared asked “tell me, should parents not support their children and work to get the best for them, to make sure they grow up happy and healthy?”.

 

Jensen lowered his lashes “my father means well” he said “he wants the best for me, he just thinks that money and status are the things that will make me happy”.

 

Jared dropped his head so his mouth was near Jensen's “but that is not what makes you happy” he stated “I fell it when we kiss, Jen, we are soul mates, I've never met anyone like you”.

 

Jensen sighed sadly “maybe we should not see each other any longer” he said “it will only make us sad”.

 

Jared shook his head “no” he exclaimed “I'd rather have you as a friend, than to not have you in my life at all”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and looked at the sky, it was late and if he didn't hurry his father would start to question his whereabouts.

 

He pulled away from Jared and smiled “I will sneak out again” he said “but I must go now, I will see you.... soon”.

 

Before Jared could protest Jensen had disappeared into the shadows of the alleys behind him and he hoped Jen could find the time to sneak away again, very soon.

 

What Jared did not see what a man hidden in the shadows of a large pile of crates, a small man with beady little eyes and a sly grin on his face, a man who went by the name, Ian


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: oh my god, you guys, so sorry for the long wait but my computer just refused to work with me.

also a big shout out to my brand spanking new beta, the lovely DeansSceneLova. She is faster than a speeding bullet when it comes to beta-ing so I hope the people who thought I needed a Beta will enjoy the stories even more.  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Jensen sat across from his father and nobleman number 254, at least it seemed to be that much.

 

He sighed deeply as his father was in a conversation with the man who Jensen had no interest in, he was wealthy, yes, but he was also an asshole who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

 

Like so many times before his mind wandered and went to Jared, Jared's smile, Jared laugh and the way he could make Jensen feel safe just by touching him.

 

“Don't you think so, Jensen” Jensen's head shot up and he cursed to himself “I'm sorry father” he said “I didn't get that”.

 

The King frowned “Jensen, have you not been paying attention?” he questioned.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “I apologise father” he said “my head was elsewhere” not mentioning that the elsewhere had hazel eyes and a smile that was brighter than the sun.

 

“Jensen, this is a very serious matter” his father said “we are trying to find an appropriate husband for you”.

 

Jensen snorted “appropriate” he huffed “what about love, desire, friendship” he said “I find these more important then money and status”.

 

The nobleman scoffed “there are no things more important then money and status, perhaps maybe family heritage”.

 

Jensen frowned “see, father” he said “I do not wish to marry a man who does not understand the value of love” and he glared at the nobleman “I told you, I wish to marry for love”.

 

“But Jensen” the King sighed “I have presented to you all the noblemen in the country and you found none suitable”.

 

Jensen groaned “well then maybe I should look elsewhere, not marry a nobleman” he huffed and glared at his father “maybe I should go out into the village and search for a husband there”.

 

The King gasped “how dare you spout such ludicrous nonsense” he fumed “I will not have my son marry a commoner, you shall wed a nobleman and if you have not decided by the next two weeks then I will do it for you!”.

 

Jensen cried out in disbelief “you would let your son marry a man he does not love, who does not love him?!” and he stood up “why can't I marry a commoner, huh” he yelled “I bet most commoners have better manners than half the pompous idiots who show up here”.

 

The King stood up and marched over to his son “come with me” he demanded and proceeded Jensen out of the throne room.

 

He stopped and turned towards his son “Jensen” he sighed “I only want the best for you, you need a man who can protect you, keep you safe after I have gone”.

 

Jensen scowled “I can take care of myself..... father, please” he begged “please let my choose my own husband”.

 

The King smiled “you can” he said and Jensen's hope flared up “within two weeks you have to chose”.

 

Jensen smiled “anyone I want” he said and his father nodded his head “as long as he is a nobleman”.

 

Jensen growled “no, father” he said “all the men you have introduced me to are morons and jerks” he said “I wish to marry a kind man, one who will honour and respect me”.

 

The king frowned once more “you will decide on a nobleman, or else you will wed my choice, and I don't think you would like that very much” he said.

 

Jensen raised his brow “and who would that be, father?” he asked.

 

The King smiled “if I have to chose, you will wed my loyal advisor, Jeffrey..... and if you don't pick a nobleman you WILL marry him, and you shall not contest”.

 

The King stormed off leaving Jensen alone in the hall.

 

Jensen watched as his father walked away and sank to his knees, tears streaming across his face “no, nonono” he muttered.

 

He looked up as he felt gentle hands on his shoulder “Prince Jensen?” a small woman with a friendly smile pulled him to his feet “Prince” she said again “what causes such hurt that you can not stand it?”.

 

Jensen pulled away and shook his head “sorry, nothing, all is good” he said and hurried away from the young woman.

 

He did not know who to trust, everyone could be a spy for his father, sent to keep a close eye on him, to make sure he does nothing wrong.

 

He hurried to his own quarters and sank down into the pillows near the window sill “hey” he sniffed, as Sadie came up to him, trying to offer him some comfort.

 

He buried his face in the golden fur of the animal and cried until he ran out of tears, cried for all he would never have, for everything he had and would lose the moment his father would order him to marry.

 

There was a knock on his door and Mike entered “Jensen” and he hurried over to his childhood friend “what is wrong?” he asked as he pulled Jensen into a tight embrace.

 

Jensen sniffed against Mike's shoulder “my father” he stuttered “my father wishes me to marry Jeff” and he burst into tears again “I hate those noblemen, but the last person I want to marry.... is Jeff, he is a cruel man”.

 

Mike gazed down into red-rimmed green eyes “oh, my friend” he sighed “how I do not envy the predicament that you are in, is there no one you would consider marrying?”.

 

Jensen sighed softly “Jared” he whispered “I would marry Jared in a heartbeat”.

 

Mike groaned “I knew I should not have allowed you out of the castle, knew it would end up badly” and he shook Jensen “you have to get him out of your head.... are you willing to sacrifice the lives of the people in this country because you might not love a nobleman”.

 

Jensen looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes “maybe you could grow to love a man like Thomas Welling, or what about Sir Justin Hartley?”.

 

Jensen sighed “I guess Justin was not all that bad, maybe a bit to vein” he muttered “but I do not love him” he said.

 

Mike sighed sadly “maybe not, but you could learn to love him” he said “the future of this country depends on you marrying.... and that is not fair, but life isn't fair, at least you get to marry young, I have to wait until my years of service are up”.

 

Jensen sighed, Mike was right, he was a privileged person and he should not whine “but Jared” he whispered “Mike, I love him..... god, I've known his for a few days but I love him”.

 

Mike nodded “I know you do..... but you have to stop”.

 

Jensen scoffed “how can I stop loving someone, or should I just focus the love I feel for Jared on another man?” he questioned “he kissed me, Mike”.

 

Mike's head shot up “at the market, he pulled me in his arms and he kissed me” a small smile appeared on Jensen's face “it was everything I ever dreamed of, it was amazing and warm and fireworks, it was Mrs Peabody's ginger cookies with a mug of milk, it was the first spring shower and the first fall of snow”.

 

Jensen sighed and looked out the window “he tasted like roasted chestnuts and sugar” he whispered “he smelled like rain and sunshine and all man”.

 

“He kissed my like I was the only person in the world, like he wanted to taste all of me, held me like he never wanted to let me go” a soft sigh “he.... he was so gentle”.

 

He ran his fingers along the wood of the windowsill and smiled sadly “he felt like..... he felt like home, Mike”.

 

Mike looked at his longtime friend and couldn't help but feel for him “I'm sorry” he said as he wrapped an arm around Jensen “I can't make this better, can't make it go away” and he sighed “but you have to make a decision”.

 

Jensen looked up at him “you can either marry a noble man and save the people of this country from a horrible ruler or you can leave them to fend for themselves and run away with Jared.... and yeah, probably be stupendously happy for the rest of your life” Mike said.

 

Jensen frowned and tears started to spill from his eyes “it's not a fair choice” he said “how can my father... or the people who made this stupid rule, care so little for me.... make me marry a man I do not want”.

 

Mike sighed once more and petted Jensen's head “I would do anything if it could make them change their minds” he said “but you and I both know that your father is a stubborn man and he will not relent on this”.

 

Jensen nodded and sank his head against Mike's shoulder “can you do me one favour?” and Mike nodded “anything” he said.

 

Jensen sat up and looked at his friends “I have two weeks left to pick a husband, the deadline is two weeks from now” and Mike nodded “I want..... can you help me sneak out of the castle more often the next few weeks”.

 

Mike hesitated “please” Jensen begged “I just.... I want to know what it could be like, what life could be like.... with him”.

 

Jensen grabbed Mike's arm “I've never asked you for anything, but please” he pleaded “it's all I want, to just be with him.... for as long as possible”.

 

Mike thought about it for a few moments and then nodded slowly “ok” he said “but you have to promise me.... that when the time comes, you will do the right thing”.

 

Jensen nodded and flung his arms around Mike's neck “thank you” he said and kissed Mike's neck “thank you so much”.

 

******************

 

Jared moved through the nicer neighbourhood in the village and gazed into windows, hoping to find a glimpse of Jensen, to know where he lives.

 

Jared climbed over fences and slinked through the streets without being seen by the Castle guards who were patrolling the streets.

 

“Have you heard?” on of the guards said “I hear the Prince is finally going to chose a husband” and the other guard chuckled “pity the man who tries to tame that little kitty” he joked.

 

The two men laughed and continued their rounds, Jared never paying much attention to what they were saying.

 

“Where are you” he whispered to himself as he searched house after house for any sign of Jensen “where are you from and why can't I find you”.

 

After a few hours he got tired and went back to his little room above the bakery.

 

Jared startled when he felt a hand on his arm and turned, his frown turning into a smile when he saw Sandy “hey” he said and hugged the small girl close “how is work in the castle?”.

 

Sandy smiled “it's well, been a bit on edge today” she said “the Prince was very upset about something, but he would not tell me what it was”.

 

Jared frowned “yes” he scoffed “I imagine it must be so terrible, good food, soft beds and people to care for your every need”.

 

Sandy chuckled “it's not like that” she said “besides, I've always liked the Prince, he's been fair to us all”.

 

Jared growled “well maybe the royal family needs to take a good look at this village, then they would see a few things the matter”.

 

Sandy shook her head “you don't mean that” she said and smiled “you know that in every country there are people who are less fortunate than others, it's not the King's and certainly not the Prince's fault”.

 

He looked down at her “I think the Prince is very sad” she said “he always wanders around the castle by himself, gazing out windows..... he's not allowed to go outside of the castle walls you know”.

 

Jared frowned “that has to be awful” he said “at least we are free to do as we please, we might not sleep in silk sheets and eat roast pork every evening.... but at least we are free”.

 

Sandy nodded “I agree” she said “and it's such a shame, because the Prince is incredibly handsome” and she chuckled “really, it should be a crime to keep someone who looks like that behind closed doors”.

 

Jared smirked “I want to make a wager that he is not as handsome as Jen” he said.

 

Sandy frowned “as who?” she wanted to know and Jared smiled “Jen” he repeated.

 

“Djen?” She asked and he nodded “yes, I met him a few days ago, most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on, and one of the sweetest souls” and he chuckled “he doesn't get out much so when I take him places.... he get's so excited and impressed”.

 

Sandy giggled “seems to me like Jared is finally in love” she said and she pinched his cheeks “how adorable”.

 

Jared chuckled and pulled away, then his face saddened and he frowned “it's not meant to be” he said “his father wants him to wed a person of wealth..... I don't exactly fit that description”.

 

Sandy hugged him “that's the way the world works, Jared” she said and soothingly rubbed his shoulders “can't you just run away with him?”.

 

Jared shook his head “Sandy” he sighed “he is from a good family... what have I got to offer him” and he rested his head on her shoulder “I don't have any money, I live in a rundown room.... al I have is a couple of clothes and Harley”.

 

Jared looked up “no” he said “I can't do that to him..... I have nothing to offer”.

 

Sandy frowned “that is just not true” she said “you have plenty to offer.... just not the things that stuck up noblemen would deem worthy of their attention”.

 

Jared frowned “what in the world could I offer him, then?” he wanted to know.

 

Sandy smiled and cupped his cheek “friendship, respect.... love” she said “to some people that's more important”.

 

“It's not just that” Jared said “he says he has to wed.... that he will not let his family down, and that is very admirable of him” and he sighed again “I just wish that I could be a man his father would approve of”.

 

Sandy thought for a moment and then smiled “maybe you should go to his father, explain to him that you love his son and that you wish to marry him, what kind of father would not wish love for their child”.

 

Jared scowled “I don't know where he lives” he said “trust me, if I had, I would have been on his father doorstep within seconds”.

 

Sandy frowned “well then we should find out where he lives, don't you think?” she asked “I mean, his father has to be susceptible to reason, no man wishes a loveless marriage for their child”.

 

Jared looked up at her and gave her a slight smile “I'm afraid” he confessed “what if.... what if I can convince his father to let him marry me.... and I can't make him happy” and he sighed “what if after a while Jen realises that he'd rather want a nice house with nice things.... what if I won't be enough”.

 

Sandy slapped him upside the head “there is only one way of finding out” she said and smiled at him “sometimes you have to take a chance, a leap of faith”.

 

 

*********************

 

Again thanks to my beta DSL, she is awesome and you should all grovel at her feet :P

 

if you do find a small error, don't forget, DSL and me.... just human.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: hi guys :D. the new chappie is up. hope you guys enjoy.  


* * *

Dear readers,

 

Ok, so once more I am un-beta'd. reason... my computter is a bitch and it won't download attatchments for some reason (truth). then my beta tried to put the files in a normal mail but I just end up have to put all the sentences right again because my mail programme screws it up. personally I didn't find it worth the trouble it put both me and my beta through (we both have lives and more important things to do that adjust files all night).

 

I know that most my readers didn't think I needed a beta, or they didn't think the errors were so bad it made the stories unreadable. For the people who asked me to get a beta, I'm verry sorry you guys but it just wasn't working for me so I decided to call the beta quits.

 

I hope this doesn't stop you from reading the stories, if it doesn, then I'm sorry but that is your choice ofcourse. but if you like the story and find it interesting then you won't let a few mistakes keep you from reading the stories (I know it doesn't stop me from reading other stories).

 

I hope you all respect my decision to not use a beta and I hope you'll all still like reading what I write because you haven't read the last of me :D.

 

thank you for your understanding.

 

hugs 'n kisses AA

 

 

 

*************

Chapter 4:

 

Jensen followed Mike's slouched figure out of the castle and kept close as Mike led him through the gate "tell me again why I'm going this?" Mike asked as he muttered while they slipped into an alleyway.

 

Jensen pressed up close to the other man as they waited for a moment before moving forward to the next alley "because you love me, and you want me to be happy" Jensen said as he smiled at Mike's back.

 

Mike huffed and turned towards the young Prince "I'm insane" he said "that is the only explanation, there would be no other reason for me to defy my King's orders".

 

Jensen chuckled and followed Mike into the busy streets of the town "I owe you my gratitude" he said "thank you for risking it all, for me".

 

Mike looked at the other man and smiled grimly "just protect yourself" he said "and don't let that boy do anything funny to you, you hear me" and he grunted "god, the thought of bringing you back to your father... tainted, he will have my head!”.

 

Jensen chuckled "no one will ever find out" he said and placed his hand on Mike's shoulder "no, you have to go.... Jared can't see you".

 

Mike nodded and without another word he slipped back into the shadows of the buildings, watching his charge as he made his way through the crowd.

 

Jensen walked along the streets of the town, smiling at some of the people and bought a few apples from a vendor, glad he remembered to take some money with him this time.

 

He shared the apples with some of the street kids and saved two for him and Jared "where is he" he muttered as he looked around to see if he could spot the younger man.

 

Jensen startled as he felt an arm encircle his waist and smiled when he felt a tall, muscular body press up against him "Jared" he sighed as he felt the arm tighten around him.

 

Jared spun Jensen around and smiled down at him "hey" he whispered as he softly kissed Jensen's lips "missed you".

 

Jensen giggled and pressed his nose into the crook of Jared's neck "you too" he replied "I miss you every second that you're not with me".

 

Jared groaned and pulled Jensen tightly against him "then come with me" he said "we'll go somewhere they can't find us... we'll be together".

 

Jensen frowned and pulled away "you know I can't" he said "I have obligations to my family... please" he begged "you have to understand.... this is all we'll have, all we ever can have".

 

Jared grumbled and pasted a small smile on his face "I'll take whatever you're willing to give me" he said and he grabbed Jensen's hand "now, are you up for a new adventure?" he asked.

 

Jensen smiled and laced their fingers together "yes" he said "show me everything".

 

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen along behind him, leading him through the streets and alleys until 

they reached the edge of the forest.

 

Jensen stopped and pulled his hand from Jared's "we're going in there?" he asked "I..... They told me it was dangerous".

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head "true" he said "there are thieves in the forest, but if you have nothing to steal.... they won't bother you".

 

Jensen looked at the forest and hesitated for a moment "are you sure that it's safe for us?" he asked as he looked at Jared.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand once more and dragged him into the thing shrubbery "we'll be fine" he said "I promise you that you will like the surprise".

 

Jensen put his faith in Jared and allowed the man to pull him into the forest "it's really dark in here" he noted as Jared lead him through trees and bushes.

 

Jared nodded "the leaves of the trees don't allow a lot of sun through, but the place where I'm taking you" and he grinned "is a speck of light in all this darkness".

 

Jared coaxed Jensen along and together they moved deeply into the forest, neither of them noticing that they were being followed, not by Mike.

 

The rat like man scurried along the trees, trying to stay out of sight but close enough not to lose the young men he was assigned to shadow.

 

His master would be very displeased if Ian were to return to the castle without valuable information.

He didn't really understand why Jeff wanted him to follow the Prince and his little toy, even though the toy looked rather good, if you thought away the grime and tattered clothes.

 

He followed the two young men into the woods and kept a weary eye out for any thieves.

 

Jensen stumbled into Jared when the tall man suddenly stopped "oomph" Jensen grunted when his chest connected with Jared's broad back "why did we...... oh my god".

 

Jensen's eyes widened as he looked around the clearing, there was a small pond with clear water and lilies in the middle, the large trees framed the water and their branches tickled the ripples in the calm surface.

 

Jensen took a step forward and touched a strange looking lump on a tree "it's some kind of fungus" Jared said as he looked over Jensen's shoulder "legend goes that the fairies use them as benches to hold their summits" and he smiled "that is why you always find them in clusters".

 

Jensen carefully touched the soft skin of the fungus and looked back at Jared "this place is amazing" and he turned to take in the beauty of the little pond.

 

Jensen stepped away from the tree and walked over to the water "are there fish?" he asked as his fan his fingers through the cool water.

 

Jared stepped up beside him "I don't know" he said "I've never seen one, I've seen some frogs though" he replied.

 

Jensen gasped when Jared started to pull his shirt over his head "what are you doing?" he asked shocked.

 

Jared smiled and threw his shirt on a tree stump "I'm going to take a swim" he said "care to join me?”

 

Jensen shook his head furiously "no" he said "I'm not allowed to be seen.... like that, have to stay pure".

 

Jared frowned and slipped out of his pants and undergarment "swimming won't make you any less pure, you know" he said and he jumped into the water.

 

Jensen watched as droplets of crystal slipped down Jared's body, every muscle, every hard plane covered with little specks of diamond.

 

He unknowingly licked his lips as Jared rose up from the water and Jensen could see all of Jared, the man was beautiful, his skin golden, muscles defined and not an ounce of fat, pure muscle.

 

Jensen allowed his eyes to explore Jared's body the way his hands were itching to do, watched as the other man ducked underneath the surface and cleaned all the dirt off his body "poor people aren't allowed into the bathhouses" Jared said "so I had to find another way to get clean".

 

Jared was done cleaning himself and waded over to Jensen "come on" he said smiling "you wanted to experience everything; you can't be here and not try this".

 

Jensen hesitated and looked at Jared "no one's ever seen me before" he said and Jared's heart skipped a beat as the meaning was clear.

 

Jared turned around "I won't look" he promised and he crossed his arms in front of his chest "you can slip into the water and I won't peek".

 

Jensen slowly started to take off his clothing, losing the thick robe, which was way to hot anyway's, his shirt and pants along with his shoes and undergarment.

 

He hurried into the water and sighed as the cool liquid hit his skin "you can turn around" he told Jared as he was submerged up to his neck.

 

Jared turned and giggled as he saw Jensen's uncomfortable look "we're just two guys swimming" he said "don't be so tense, I won't molest you, you know".

 

Jensen slowly stood up and Jared suppressed a growl as Jensen's chest rose out of the water, freckled skin stretched across firm muscles, pink nipples just begging to be kissed and licked, god he wanted this man.

 

Jensen slowly moved toward Jared "this is really nice" he said as he dug his toes into the sand "I've never done this before".

 

Jared smiled and took a step back "come on" he said "let's go for a swim".

 

Jensen frowned and blushed "I, I can't swim" he said and he ducked his head "I never needed to, so no one taught me".

 

Jared smiled and walked over to Jensen "I could show you" he said "but I'd have to touch you".

Jensen frowned for a moment and then smiled softly "Ok, what do I have to do?" he asked.

 

Jared slowly grabbed Jensen's waist "come here" and he pulled the shorter man close, ignoring the heat in his belly when naked skin met naked skin.

 

Jared slowly pulled Jensen into the deeper end of the pond, when Jensen's feel were barely touching the sand his eyes grew panicked "Jared" his voice scared and pleading.

 

"Trust me" Jared said and used the water and his hands to keep Jensen afloat "just lie on your back" he said "I got you".

 

Jensen allowed his body to lie back and felt Jared's hand under his shoulders and the small of his back, keeping him on the surface of the water.

 

"Is this swimming?" Jensen asked as he just floated in Jared's embrace "this isn't so hard".

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head "no" he said "this is not swimming, but its close enough without endangering you".

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and brought him upright again "it's ok" he said as Jensen flailed his arms in panic "I'm not letting you go".

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and let his body just hang against Jared's to focused on staying above water to notice their naked body's rub together.

 

Jared on the other hand did notice, he felt warm skin and long legs against his body and he wanted nothing more than to have those legs wrapped around him while he sank into that wonderful body.

 

Jared slipped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled his body flush against him "what...” Jensen muttered as he felt Jared's hard body connect with his.

 

Jared looked into those green orbs "Jen, I" but he was too distracted by the feel of the shorter man's body "god, Jen.... I don't want to lose you".

 

Jensen raised his head and smiled sadly at the man that was holding him so gently "Jared" he whispered "just.... can't we just be together... for now?”.

 

Jared searched the green for a few moments and then smiled "yeah" he replied "we can do anything you want; I'm yours for as long as you'll have me".

 

Jensen smiled and pressed his mouth to Jared's.

 

Jared groaned and pulled Jensen impossibly close as he slipped his tongue into that innocent mouth "hmmm" he sighed "I love spending time with you" and he licked Jensen's bottom lip "love holding you, love the sound of your voice".

 

Jensen tangled his fingers into Jared's wet locks and dragged that sinful mouth back to his, allowing Jared to own his mouth as his tongue danced around and teeth nibbled on his plush lips.

 

Jared invaded Jensen's mouth and slid his hands down to cup that perfectly round ass, Jensen growled and instinctively wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, pressing their cocks together.

 

Jared gasped for air when he felt Jensen's hardening cock brush against his straining erection and he bucked his hips up.

 

Jensen had forgotten all about staying pure and clean, he just wanted Jared to keep doing this and never, ever stop.

 

They moaned in unison when Jared bent his head and fastened his mouth on the side of Jensen's neck as he waded to the shallow end of the pond.

 

Jared sank to his knees and spread Jensen out on the sandy bottom of the pond, nestling himself in between Jensen's spread thighs "baby" he muttered as he licked a pink nipple "baby, you taste amazing, taste like honey.... and oranges".

 

Jensen hissed when Jared softly bit into a nipple and bucked up against the taller man "Jared" he begged "Jared, please".

 

He knew he wanted it, wanted it more than anything in the entire world, the problem was Jensen didn't know what it was that he wanted, he knew Jared made him feel things he never felt before but he was not used to this, didn't know what to do.

 

Jared grunted and trailed kisses down Jensen's chest licked at freckles and sucked at golden skin as he slowly made his way down.

 

When he got to Jensen's belly button he smiled and dipped his tongue in, making the man beneath him moan and gasp as he tongue fucked the tiny dimple in Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen's hips undulated against his and he wrapped those long legs around his waist and ground their hips together.

 

Jensen gasped and his eyes flew open as he felt Jared pressed against him, shoulders to knees and he let his hands wander across Jared's strong shoulders.

 

Jared, Jared" Jensen panted as he tangled his fingers back into Jared's chocolate locks "Jared, I don't.... I don't know what...” but his brain stopped working as he felt Jared slide against him.

 

Jared chuckled and slipped his fingers into the crack of Jensen's ass "it's ok" he whispered as he placed a gentle finger against the tight ring of muscle, making Jensen jump slightly "I know what..... Just trust me".

 

Jensen nodded and pulled Jared's head down for another kiss, both of them startled as Jared was suddenly being pulled away from Jensen.

 

Jensen let out a scream but settled when he recognized Mike "what the hell do you think you're doing" he barked at Jared and threw him a few feet away.

 

Jensen knew Mike was surprisingly strong and he feared for Jared as he saw the furious look in Mike's eyes "no" he screamed as Mike advanced on Jared "leave him alone!".

 

Mike grabbed Jensen's discarded clothing and threw them at the other man "get dressed" he said "Now!" when Jensen didn't react immediately.

 

Mike kept a watchful eye on Jared as Jensen hurried into his clothing "I told you not to do anything stupid" Mike snarled at Jensen "I helped you and you betrayed my trust, you promised me you wouldn't do anything funny, and this" he motioned at Jared's heap of clothing and the spot they had been making out at "is funny stuff, and not the good kind".

 

"And who the hell are you" Jared said as he pulled his pants back on "and what the hell do you think assaulting us like this".

 

Jensen tried to send Jared a warning glare but the younger man's attention was focused on Mike "are you his keeper, huh" Jared taunted.

 

Mike advanced on Jared and grabbed him by the neck "I am his friend, I helped him get away so he could meet you" he snarled "that's a mistake I won't be making again".

 

He let got of Jared and turned to Jensen "let's go" he ordered "I'm taking you home, you" and he pointed at Jared "stay here, don't follow us".

 

Jared took a few hesitating steps towards Jensen "Jen" he pleaded as he reached out his hand for the other man "come with me, we can go anywhere you want, just.... come with me".

 

Jensen shot Jared a sad look and shook his head "I can't, I'm sorry" he said.

 

Jensen looked at Mike, his eyes pleading and Mike nodded curtly "one moment" he warned Jensen and turned his back to the two men.

 

Jensen walked up to Jared and cupped his cheek "you have to forget me" he said "you have to go on with your life" and he placed a soft kiss on Jared's lips "in two weeks, I'm getting married "and he tried to ignore the hurt look in Jared's eyes.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's waist and pulled him closer "don't" he begged "please, you can't just......" a tear slipped from his eyes and he placed his lips on Jensen's forehead "I love you" he whispered "it feels like I've know you all my life, and I want to know you for the remainder of it".

 

Jensen sniffed and pressed his face into Jared's neck "I told you from the start" he said as he breathed in Jared's scent "that we couldn't be..... You have to let it go" and he kissed the tears from Jared's eyes.

 

Jensen wanted nothing more than just break into tears alongside Jared, but he knew he had to be strong, because if he would start to cry... there was no saying what Jared would do.

 

Jensen felt a strong hand on his shoulder and heard Mike's soft voice "Jen, we have to go" he said "say your goodbyes, you won't see him any more".

 

Jensen slipped his hands in Jared's hair and pulled his mouth close "thank you" he said as he rained kisses on soft lips "thank you for showing me what life could be like".

 

Jared shook his head "Jen, please" he pleaded, his eyes sad and his mouth in a frown.

 

Jensen stroked along Jared's sharp cheekbone and smiled softly "I'll never forget" and he placed his mouth next to Jared's ear "goodbye, my prince" and he kissed Jared's cheek once more, before turning around and disappearing into the dark forest, followed by the bulky man who stole him away.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: oohh, and the plot thickens :D  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

There was a knock on his door but Jensen barely looked up as the servants put down trays of food and drinks for him.

 

They left as quietly as they had entered and he was alone with his sorrow once more.

 

It had been a week since he had said goodbye to Jared, still a week to go before the wedding and he hadn't named a permanent suitor.

 

There came a soft knock again but this time, when he didn't answer, the knock sounded again "yes" he replied hoarsely, his voice damaged from all the crying.

 

The heavy wooden door opened and his father stepped into the room "my son" he said worried as he sat down next to Jensen "you have not eaten well for quite some time" he noted "please tell me what is wrong".

 

Jensen lifted his head, his eyes red-rimmed and his face blotchy from the tears "I snuck out the castle" he confessed...

 

To his surprise his father stayed calm "it has been brought to my attention" he said and placed a large hand on Jensen's back "but why would that make you so sad?”.

 

Jensen sat up straight and stared out the window "a vendor threatened to hit me" he said "I took a piece of fruit from his stand and forgot that I didn't bring any money".

 

His fathers face reddened "who is this man" he growled "I shall have his head".

 

Jensen shook his head "it doesn't matter" he spoke softly, so soft the King had to strain to hear all the words "he saved me".

 

The King frowned and tipped his son's head up "who saved you, son?" he asked as he wiped the tears from Jensen's cheeks.

 

Jensen sighed and looked at his father "my hero, my love, my prince" he muttered and his father frowned "you're not making any sense, son" he said.

 

Jensen chuckled joylessly "nothing makes sense, my life doesn't make sense" he said exasperated "why is god so cruel?" he asked as his eyes started to water "why does he show me what life could be like, with him..... And then take him from me" he gazed at his father as a tear rolled down his cheek "he took him from me".

 

The King shook his head "I don't understand" he said "who did he take away?”.

 

Jensen wiped his cheeks and his eyes hardened "it doesn't matter" he said and he stared blankly into the room "nothing matters anymore".

 

He focused his eyes back on his father "Justin Hartley" he said "I wish to take Justin Hartley as my husband".

 

The King's eyes widened and then a big smile appeared on his face "oh, son" he said happily "I'm overcome with joy that you have chosen a mate".

 

The King stood up and walked over to the door "I shall have him called immediately, he shall be here in the morning and then we can start arranging the festivities".

 

The King walked out of the room, not noticing the lost and beaten look in the now dull green eyes of his son, eyes that used to sparkle and shine now grew weary and dark.

 

Jensen stood up and walked out of his room, he was hungry but he wanted roasted chestnuts, he went down into the kitchen and Mrs. Peabody smiled as she saw him "Prince" she greeted him "it is good to see you up and around".

 

He gave her a watery smile and sat down at the large table "can I make you anything, dear?" she asked.

 

He nodded and avoided her eyes "chestnuts" he said "I want some roasted chestnuts".

 

She frowned and raised her brow "but Prince, would you not rather have some fruit, or I have some lovely salmon..." but Jensen shook his head "no" he choked out, on the verge of tears again "I want some chestnuts".

 

Beth, Mrs. Peabody, could see that there was something wrong with the normally so cheerful young prince and she sat down next to him.

 

"I have known you since you were a baby" she said and ran her hands through his hair "and I know when my boy needs something else then food".

 

Jensen tilted his head and when Beth wrapped her chubby arms around him and pressed his head against her chest he burst into tears and just cried.

 

He cried for everything he lost, for never getting to see Jared again, for having to marry a man he did not love.

 

They sat there for nearly an hour, Jensen's sobs has subsided into small hiccups and shuddering breaths as Beth kept petting his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear.

 

After he had calmed down a bit she sat him up straight and cupped his face "now" she said gently "tell me what is the matter".

 

Jensen took a deep breath and spilled his heart to the elderly cook, she listened as he told her the entire story, just letting him rant and get it off his chest.

 

When he was finished she stood up and grabbed him something to drink, as he sipped his milk she smiled at him "sweetheart" she said as she touched his face "you have to follow your heart".

 

He scowled and stood up "you don't understand" he said "things are complicated".

 

She smiled again "things are always complicated, but do you want to spend the rest of your life with a dream guy... or with the guy of YOUR dreams".

 

Jensen shook his head "I could never be with him" he said "my father..." but she cut him off "this doesn't concern your father" she said "go to him, if he loves you... then that's all that matters".

 

Jensen walked over to the door "so you are okay with serving my uncle for the rest of your life" he watched as she struggled for words and then he smiled tightly "I didn't think so".

 

He walked out of the kitchen and bumped into a wall of muscle, he looked up and swiftly backed away from the other man "Jeff" he said as he took another step back "sorry, I was in a hurry".

 

Jeff smirked and stepped closer to Jensen, backing him up against the wall "my prince" he said "good to see you" and he reached out for Jensen's face.

 

The young prince flinched and turned his head so Jeff missed his cheek "why so nervous" Jeff said as he adjusted his aim and stroked Jensen's cheek "I hear that you even let street rat's touch you like this.... even more intimate".

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he looked at Jeff "how?" he stammered and flinched at Jeff's smirk "I have people... everywhere, Jensen" he said "and I ordered them to keep a very close eye on you, there is nothing you can do that I won't find out".

 

Jeff grinned "maybe I should have him arrested, don't you think" he mused "I mean, he did touch our prince, and he has no right to do so".

 

Jensen's head whipped around "you leave him alone!" he hissed "If I ever found out you've gone near him, I will have your head".

 

Jeff just chuckled "dear boy" he said and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair "dear, pretty, boy" and he pressed closer "if I tell your father what this piece of filth has done to you.... he will want his head".

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes and stepped forward "you even think about touching him and I'll kill you my self".

 

Jeff laughed "prince, you don't have the nerve to touch me" and he turned on his heels "oh" he said and looked over his shoulder "you better pray that I don't find him".

 

Jensen slept fitful that night, trying to keep dreams where Jeff hurt Jared at bay, but it didn't work and he woke up screaming several times, jolting the guards outside his room.

 

He woke up when he heard music and cheering and a person pounding on his door "prince, prince" the dark haired girl from the other day walked into his room "Sir Hartley has arrived".

 

Jensen slowly got out of bed and gazed out the window "it's Sandy, right" he asked as she prepared his water for washing.

 

She smiled and nodded "yes, prince" she replied as she went about laying out his clothes and arranging his food.

 

"Do you think the people would fear my uncle, were he to rule?" he asked and she nodded furiously "yes, prince" she said "we thank the lord every day for having a prince like you, so honest and kind" she handed him the plate of food "and now you get to marry such a fine man, I envy you, my prince".

 

He took a grape and gazed out the window "don't" he said "there is nothing to envy" and he sent her off.

 

Jensen made slow work of eating and washing, his stomach turning and making him sick.

He dressed in the clothes Sandy had laid out for him and made his way to the throne room, he trailed his fingers along the castle walls and for the first time he wished he was just a poor servant.

 

His father smiled at him as he entered the room and the blond haired man turned to greet him, granted, Sir Justin was extremely good looking, he was a kind, and honest man, if perhaps a bit ignorant.

 

"Prince Jensen" Justin walked over to him and took his hand "it's an honour to meet you again" he said and smiled at Jensen.

 

Jensen couldn't help but smile back, the man had a nice smile "Sir Justin" he said "please call me Jensen, and the honour is mine".

 

Just smiled again "then I insist you call me Justin" he said and lead Jensen to the table.

 

"Son" the King greeted him smiling "why don't you and Sir Justin take a little walk in the garden?" he suggested.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed Justin's hand "I think that is a wonderful idea" Jensen said "we can get to know each other a bit better".

 

Jensen led Justin out to the garden and they walked around, talking and laughing "you know" Jensen said after a while "you are very different then I remember".

 

Justin laughed and nodded his head "maybe you've just started to look" he said "when we first met... you weren't very happy to be getting a husband".

 

Jensen nodded his head "I am still not happy" he said and took Justin's hand "there are some things you must know, before we go through with this".

 

Justin nodded and sat down on a bench "ok" he said as Jensen sat down next to him "tell me".

 

Jensen took a deep breath "I am in love with another man" he said "but we can not be together, he is not of a wealthy family".

 

Justin nodded "I understand" he said "so why are you agreeing with the marriage then?" he wanted to know.

 

Jensen smiled softly "because I love this country and I don't want it to fall in the hands of my uncle" he said "and I promise I will be a good and faithful husband, I just thought that you deserved to know".

 

Justin smiled "thank you" he said and cupped Jensen's face "thank you for trusting me with this information, and I promise, I will not betray your trust".

 

Jensen ducked his head and smiled "I know" he said "you are turning out to be quite a suitable husband, Justin Hartley".

 

Justin smiled and stood up "may I accompany you back to the throne room?" he asked as he held out his hand for Jensen.

 

Jensen grabbed the offered hand and stood up "yes, you may" he replied and smiled at the tall man, it may not be Jared but at least he wouldn't have to marry Jeff either, for the first time since he met Jared he had a feeling that he might be okay.

 

He allowed Justin to take him back to his father and then the other man left to freshen up in his room, while he left father and son to discuss other matters.

 

The King smiled at his son "I see you are pleased" he said "that fills my heart with joy, son" and he stood up from his throne "I am happy that you have found a man that you are comfortable with, and I sincerely condone your choice".

 

Jensen smiled at his father "thank you" he said "I think Justin will be a fine husband, he is kind and honest and he respects other people, all I wanted in a man".

 

Jensen wished his father a good day and walked out of the room; he walked through the hallways and didn't stop until he got to his room.

 

He sighed and sank to the floor, his back resting against a pillar.

 

It was final now, he told his father he would agree to the marriage, it would be done in five days, in five days he would be married and all chance of a live with Jared would be dust.

 

He walked over to the window, he was going to spend the rest of his life with a man he only felt a mild appreciation for, while the man who owned his heart was out there, wanting him, waiting for him.

 

He thought about the way Jared had touched him, that day at the pond, the way Jared's body had fit just right against his, the way Jared's mouth had tasted and his skin had felt.

 

Thought of Jared flooded his mind and he pictured that smile, those beautiful eyes that had looked at him with such love and adoration and he knew he just lost the most important thing in the world.

 

He paced the room, he had to get out of the castle one last time, and he had to think of a plan to see Jared, to touch him, just once.

 

Jensen walked over to his closet and picked out a few of his oldest clothes, they were a little tight, but if he threw his robe over them, no one would notice.

 

Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow he would sneak out of the castle and go to Jared, ask him for one nigh, one night only, would beg him if need be to show him one night of true passion, of love.

 

He had to think up a plan that would stop servants from coming into his room, maybe he could lock the door, but the door could only be locked from the inside.

 

He walked over to the window and gazed down, he was on the first floor, if he would climb down the vines on the castle wall, and it should be possible.

 

Then he had to deal with the guards, he could let Sadie out of her cage, they would spend a few hours trying to catch her, he knew Sadie hated the guards and loved to drive them crazy.

 

He would just tell his father he wasn't feeling right, that he needed to rest if he wanted to be healthy for the wedding.

 

If he did it tomorrow, his body would have enough time to heal, so that Justin wouldn't know, he was positive that he would be able to fake with Justin that he never had sex before, it was going to be very awkward with Justin anyway's, and He could blame that on being a virgin.

 

He smiled to himself, this was going to work, it had to work because it was going to be his only chance and he didn't want his first time to be with anyone but Jared.

 

He knew it was unfair to the younger man, because this would be a one time thing, but he needed it, needed to feel Jared, to know what it was like to be loved by him.

 

He sank down on his bed and closed his eyes; he slept a restless sleep, filled with dreams of Jared.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: smoop, angst, tears... this one has it all, go read it :P  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

Jensen woke that morning with a smile on his face, the sun was shining and he could hear the bustle of the people in and around the castle.

 

He got up out of bed and walked over to the bowl of water to wash himself, he took extra care today because he knew that if everything went to plan, he would spent the night with Jared.

 

He went about cleaning himself meticulously and made sure he cleaned every inch of himself, he dressed in his nice clothes, leaving the ratty clothes for that night and went down to get some breakfast.

 

He walked into the dining hall and was greeted by Justin, who was already eating his breakfast “good morning” Justin said as he stood up to greet Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled and returned Justin's hug “good morning” he said “how was your night?”.

 

Justin smiled and motioned for the servants to bring breakfast for Jensen “the bed is wonderful and the servants here are friendly and efficient” he said.

 

“Good” Jensen said smiling “I want you to feel at home here, after all, it will be in a few weeks” and he chuckled.

 

Justin laughed and sat down next to Jensen to finish his breakfast “I think it will take me some time to get used to that fact” he said “I'm not used to being the centre of attention”.

 

Jensen lifted a perfectly shaped brow “I find that hard to believe” he said “with the way you look, you have to be in the public eye a lot”.

 

Justin shook his head “I like taking care of myself, but I don't go around showing it off for all to see, I keep to myself pretty much” he confessed.

 

Jensen grinned, Justin was turning out to be a pretty nice guy and under other circumstances he would not mind marrying the man one bit, but no one could compare to Jared.

 

They are their breakfast while they chatted about their families, their homes and their hopes and dreams.

 

Jensen found out that Justin had the same morals and values as he had and that he too wanted to make the country a better place.

 

Jensen's mind was eased as he saw how gentle Justin was to the servants and the people he talked to had all his attention and he was a good listener.

 

They finished breakfast and Justin lead Jensen out of the dining hall and they walked around in the castle, Jensen telling Justin all types of funny stories from his childhood.

 

He showed Justin the towers, the painting room, the music room and even took him down to the dungeons, there was no one there at the moment, they didn't hold people there for long periods of time.

 

 

It was an old community and mostly they solved crimes by the old fashioned way, you either had to work it off or pay a fine, if the crime was serious, like murder or a crime against the royal family.... those people would face the executioner and never see the light of day ever again.

 

They were walking to the throne room when suddenly Justin pressed Jensen against the wall and pinned him there with his body.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and focused on Justin's face, the man was taller than him but not as tall as Jared “what are you doing?” Jensen whispered.

 

Justin looked down at him and smiled slowly “you are a wonderful man, Jensen” he said “you are kind, honest, funny, calm, beautiful, everything I look for in a partner”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “same to you” he said hoarsely “I still don't see why you need to pin me against a wall, though”.

 

Justin smiled and pressed closer to Jensen “there is one thing I need to know, before we dive into this marriage” he said “and that's if we fit”.

 

Jensen's brow furrowed “I don't understand” he said.

 

Justin smiled again “I understand that you have never left the Castle so you do not know these things” and he grinned “but I look forward to teaching you”.

 

Jensen gasped as Justin pressed his firm lips against his and wrapped strong arms around his waist, Justin took that opportunity to delve his tongue into Jensen's mouth to take a deeper taste of the other man.

 

Jensen went along with it, not finding Justin's kiss unpleasant in the least, Justin's lips were warm and soft, he tasted like the berries he had with breakfast and his arms were soft but sure around Jensen's waist.

 

Jensen lifted his arms and wrapped them around Justin's neck, like he had with Jared, but the feeling was different.

 

Jared had set him on fire, made his skin itch and ache for more, Justin's kiss was pleasant but didn't do that to him, Justin made him feel warm and safe, he felt comfortable, opposed to Jared's blind passion and searing love for him.

 

Justin pulled away slowly, a warm smile on his face “I think we're going to be just fine in that department” he said.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head, his actions making Justin laugh and he placed a finger under Jensen's chin, tipping his head up.

 

“I think this marriage will be a good thing, prince” he said warmly “I like you, and I think you like me... maybe someday that will grow into love”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “I sincerely hope so” he said “and you are right, I do like you... I couldn't ask for a better nobleman”.

 

Justin Chuckled “well, if you will excuse me” he said and stepped back “I have matters to attend to”.

 

Jensen watched Justin go and sighed, he shook his head and focused on the task at hand, getting out of the castle and over to Jared without being seen.

 

The rest of the day he busied himself with the preparations and made sure he let his father and the servant know he was to sick for anything.

 

By nightfall he said he was going to sleep and he didn't want to be disturbed before noon the next day, he got some curious looks but one stern one of him set them straight.

 

He used the cover of darkness to slip down the castle and he darted across the field to the small door in the surrounding wall.

 

He distracted the guard by releasing Sadie and he used that to slip through the door and into the dark streets of the town, the buildings looked scary at night and he could hardly see where he was going.

 

He hurried along and searched for familiar landmarks to lead him to Jared's place, he avoided a few people that were out late at night and sighed as he recognised the building Jared lived in.

 

He searched for the hidden entrance to the small stairs and hesitated for a moment before he slowly climbed the stairs.

 

It was so dark he had to feel where he was going but when he got to the top there was the light of the moon to light the room.

 

Jensen looked around and frowned when he didn't see Jared or Harley, he walked over to the pile of blankets that Jared slept on and felt that they were cold.

 

He gazed around the room and startled when he felt a sharp object press into his back “who are you, and what the hell are you doing here” an angry voice hissed in his ear.

 

Jensen smiled as he recognised the low timbre of Jared's voice and slowly turned around “Jared” before the word was out of his mouth he was being spun around and drawn into strong arms “Jen” Jared breathed in his scent “thank god”.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and instantly he felt safe and warm, he pressed his nose into Jared's skin and breathed in the smell of pure male that Jared always carried with him.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's shoulders and pushed him at arms length “what are you doing here, and at night, it's dangerous out there” he said and looked at the beautiful man in front of him “god, you could have gotten hurt or something”.

 

Jensen touched Jared's face and smiled sadly “I only hurt when I'm not with you” he said and ran a finger over Jared's bottom lip “I missed you, so much”.

 

Jared didn't waste one second and slanted his mouth over Jensen's pulling the other man into a heated embrace.

 

They kissed for what seemed like ages before Jared pulled away “Jensen, why are you here?” he asked as he lead them over to his makeshift bed.

 

Jensen took his robe off and sat down next to Jared “I...” he didn't really know how to explain this to Jared “I want you to make love to me”.

 

Jared's mouth fell open and his eyes widened “I beg your pardon” he said.

 

Jensen smiled softly “I... I'm getting married in a few weeks” he said and despite the darkness he saw Jared's eyes darken “and... I don't want my first time to be with someone I don't love, I want it to be with you”.

 

Jared let out a raw sound and cupped Jensen's face “how can I make love to you, when I know it's going to be the last time I get to touch you, get to hold you” his voice raw with emotions.

 

Jensen lowered his lashes and blushed in the darkness “please” and he looked up at Jared, his eyes pleading his tone begging for Jared to understand “I don't want to give that gift to anyone else but you”.

 

Jared frowned and stroked Jensen's cheeks “who” he choked out “who are you marrying?”, a part of him didn't want to know but deep down he felt like he needed to.

 

Jensen shook his head “you don't know him” he said “he isn't from around him” but Jared tightened his grip on Jensen's face “who” he growled angrily.

 

Jensen avoided Jared's eyes “Justin” he whispered “his name is Justin and he's a good man, Jared”.

 

Jared let out a small cry “why are you doing this to me” he said “to us, you know we belong together, stay with me” and his voice stuttered “don't ask me to do this and then make me say goodbye to you”.

 

Jensen begged Jared with his eyes, he didn't know what to tell Jared, he couldn't make his past change, he couldn't not make himself prince of this country.

 

Jared stared into vibrant green eyes and knew he was lost, he knew that he would take everything Jensen had to offer, better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, right.

 

He reached out and cupped Jensen's face “anything” he whispered “I'd do anything for you” and he pulled Jensen forward into a loving kiss, tongues gently gliding together as Jared slipped his hands underneath Jensen's worn shirt.

 

Jared pushed Jensen back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, their kiss never breaking and Jared kept a desperate grip on Jensen's waist as he continued to convey all his love into the kiss.

 

Jensen's hands came up and tangled in Jared's hair, plush lips opened wider to greet Jared's eager tongue and a soft moan was heard as Jared teased a nipple with his thumb.

 

Jensen slipped his hands down and hooked them under the hem of his own shirt to pull it off, his back arching as he pulled the garment over his head and he gasped when he felt a hot mouth seal over his nipple.

 

Jared sucked, licked and bit into the little nub of flesh, making the man under him moan and squirm form his ministrations.

 

His head was swimming, having Jen here with him, needy and hot in his arms was doing funny things to his stomach.

 

Jared sat back for a moment to pull his own shirt off and dropped his hands to Jensen's pants “is this ok” he asked as he moved to pull it off.

 

Jensen nodded mutely and lifted his hips in silent agreement, Jared slipped the pants off and gasped at the sight before him, Jen was beautiful.

 

The muscular body below him trembled softly and he saw the muscles in Jen's stomach ripple and jump as he stroked the soft skin.

 

Jared stood up and took off the rest of his own clothing “you're gonna kill me” he muttered as he sank back down on Jensen “I'm gonna die of excruciating pleasure” and he lowered his mouth back to Jensen's chest.

 

Jensen once more tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and gently stoked his scalp “show me” he begged “I want to know what it's like to be close to you, no one but you”.

 

He reached out and splayed his fingers across Jared's powerful chest, soaking op the heat of Jared's skin and traced patterns on his pec's.

 

Jensen smiled as Jared jerked into him when he softly pinched a nipple “you like that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

 

Jared nodded and licked a path from Jensen's nipple to his belly button “I'll like anything you do, Jen” he said and dipped his tongue into the small dent “but you asked me to make love to you, so I get to say how it goes” and he licked from the bellybutton down to Jensen's groin.

 

He avoided the straining cock and placed kisses on Jensen's pelvic bone, trailed a path down the crease of his thighs and nipped at the trembling skin “shhhh” he soothed “it's going to be okay, I'm going to take is slow and gentle”.

 

Jared slowly moved to Jensen's cock and he heard the older man hiss when he licked a hot path from his balls to the tip of the crown “hmmm, you taste sweet” he muttered as he continued to lick around the hear “so good”.

 

Jensen bucked his hips into Jared, wanting that wet heat back on him, the searing touch of Jared's mouth on his dick driving him insane.

 

Jared gazed up and saw Jensen's lust blow eyes “I'll take good care of you” he said and swallowed Jensen's leaking cock down to the back of his throat.

 

Jensen hissed and gripped Jared's head, he felt like he was falling and the ground was nowhere in sight, felt like all his cells were focused on Jared and his body was burning up.

 

Jared took his time sucking on Jensen's cock, loving the feel of the hard flesh in his mouth, the reactions Jensen had were making him crazy and he couldn't wait to make love to the other man.

 

A soft mewl was heard for Jensen when Jared pulled off “it's ok” he said “I need to get you ready”.

 

Jensen had nod idea what that meant but so far he had liked everything Jared had done, it still startled him when he felt a spit slicked finger press against his entrance.

 

Jared had sucked his fingers into his mouth, wetting them properly and placed them at the tight pucker between Jensen's legs “easy, love” he whispered “just relax and let me know if I have to stop for a moment”.

 

Jensen was so far gone that he didn't even hear the words, all he heard was comforting murmurs coming from the younger man.

 

He gasped when he felt a slick finger slide into his and his eyes flew open “Jared?” his voice small and pleading.

 

Jared knew what Jensen wanted, even if the man didn't know it himself and he started moving his finger inside the tight hole “I have to loosen you up first, baby” he said “you're so tight and having someone inside you is more than just a finger”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and knew Jared wouldn't do anything to hurt him “it's ok” he whispered “I know you.... I trust you, heart, mind and body”.

 

Jared smiled and sucked Jensen down again, feeling the hard cock twitch in his mouth and he worked in another finger, he moved them around, scissoring them and twisting until he found that perfect place.

 

Jensen's back arched off the bed and he let out a strangled cry “oh my...” he gasped “what?” but he couldn't form the words, Jared's touch had robbed him from his brain.

 

Jared smiled and pulled of Jensen;s dick “it's a special place all men have” he said “and if it is stimulated just right” and he demonstrated it by pressing into it again “it gives you pleasure like nothing else”.

 

Jared slid his fingers in and out of Jensen until he was sure that he could take a third and he slowly slid them in “are you ok?” he asked Jensen.

 

Green eyes opened and a slow smile spread over Jensen's face “this is, uhn... wonderful” he replied “I never, oh, sweet yes... never felt anything like it”.

 

Jared smirked and slid back up Jensen's heaving body, his fingers still deep embedded in that tight hole “do you think you're ready?” he asked and he licked at Jensen's plush bottom lip.

 

Jensen panted into Jared's mouth and nodded his head, his body was on fire and he couldn't for a coherent thought beyond that he needed to get Jared closer.

 

Unsteady hands fluttered across Jared's shoulder and gripped his arms “please..... please, show me, show me” he begged, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have Jared inside him, to be closer to him than he had even been with anyone.

 

Jared spit in his hand and reached down to slick his cock, it was leaking and rock hard at the anticipation to sink into that tight heat, to have Jensen like no one had him before, to claim what he so desperately wanted but could never keep.

 

Jared pulled his fingers free and nudged Jensen's thighs further apart, he slid them around his waist and pressed the head of his cock to the tight entrance of Jensen's body.

 

Jared paused as he felt Jensen tense up, when he felt the body underneath him relax he pressed the head in and waited for Jensen to adjust to the intrusion of his body.

 

Jensen hissed at the stretch and burn of his ass and dug his fingers into Jared's arms “it hurts” he whimpered “does it always hurt?”.

 

Jared pressed in further and felt Jensen's body slowly start to accommodate him “a little” he said “but that's a part of it”.

 

Green eyes gazed into his and he smiled as he felt Jensen's legs relax and his body open up so he could slide in completely.

 

Jared slowly started to thrust into Jensen, careful not to make any harsh and sudden moves that could hurt the un experienced man.

 

“Can you feel it” Jared whispered “baby, I'm so deep inside you, it feels so good”.

 

Jensen could feel the pain fading and turn into a dull throb of pleasure “yeah” he muttered “I feel... oh god, you're so big” and he arched up into Jared's movements.

 

Jared chuckled and snapped his hips, drawing a yelp from the man under him “I've wanted this” he said “I've wanted this from the moment saw you, the moment I kissed you I knew we were made for each other”.

 

He raised himself up on his arms so he could look at Jensen “I knew we'd be so good together” and he kept his movements slow and easy, gliding in and out as he gazed into nearly black eyes “new it'd feel like this”.

 

Jensen's body shook with desire and he faugh not to cry out when Jared hit that spot inside him that made electricity crackle up his spine “no” Jared said as he saw Jensen bite his lips “don't do that” and he kissed the plush lips free of the teeth “want to hear everything, want to hear you say my name and scream for more”.

 

The next time Jared hit that bundle of nerved, Jensen allowed his back to arch in a tight bow and screamed at the top of his lungs, he clawed his fingers in Jared's shoulders and muttered Jared's name as he begged for him never to stop.

 

Jared spit in his hand and reached down to grasp Jensen's erection in his fist “feel that fire, in the pit of your stomach?” he questioned “that slow burn, spreading through your body”.

 

Jensen nodded and feverishly kissed Jared's lips “I'm gonna make it even hotter” and he started stroking the velvet shaft “I'm going to make you so hot you'll think you'll burn up, gonna make you lose your mind in a blinding ball of fire... and you're going to love it”.

 

Jensen felt every thing Jared said he would, everything and more as Jared thrust into him and his grip tightened on his leaking cock, that liquid heat seeping into his bones and warming him through.

 

He felt tension build in his abdomen, like it was going to explode, his insides itched and the only relief came when Jared pressed in to the hilt, his balls resting against Jensen's ass.

 

The Jared flicked his thumb across the head of his cock and fireworks sparked behind his eyelids, his body convulsed and he felt himself tighten around Jared.

 

He screamed out Jared's name and held on as he fell into the deep of their passion, felt a blanket of satisfaction fall down on him and he clutched his legs around Jared's waist.

 

He had never experienced anything like it, this must be what heaven was like, this sense of completeness, of never needing anything but this.

 

Jared growled as he felt the body underneath come apart, felt that tight ring clutch him inside and heard Jensen's desperate outcry.

 

Jared quickened his thrusts and slanted his mouth on top of Jensen's, delving his tongue into the hot cavern, groaning when Jensen welcomed him frantically.

 

Jared felt his balls draw up and seconds later a blinding light as he shot his release into Jensen, felt Jensen shudder with the force of Jared's release.

 

Jensen keened when he felt Jared fill him to the brim, smooth heat spreading inside and filling him up, Jared's thrusting hips riding out the pleasure.

 

After they both came down Jared laid down next to Jensen and gathered him up in his arms “that was wonderful” Jensen said as he rest his head on Jared's chest “thank you”.

 

Jared nodded silently, a feeling of dread coming over him as he realised that this was it “don't leave me” he whispered as he turned to Jensen.

 

A tear slipped down Jared's cheek and he held Jensen to him “please, please don't leave me” he repeated “I don't want to be without you.... I can't be without you, you are my world, my life” and he kissed plush lips “you're everything good and amazing and I don't want you to leave”.

 

Jensen didn't reply, he just tightened his hold on Jared and allowed the two of them to fall asleep.

 

It was still pitch black when Jensen woke, Jared was still in a deep sleep and slowly he disentangled himself from the younger man.

 

As careful as he could be Jensen stood up and put on his clothes, his eyes never leaving Jared's face as he slowly walked over to the sleeping man.

 

He knew it was mean and unfair to leave, but he couldn't stay here and say goodbye, he wouldn't survive if he had to watch Jared try and make him stay.

 

He ghosted his fingers across Jared's cheek and tears poured down his face “I love you” he whispered softly “I love you more than I could ever say... or show, but we aren't meant to be”.

 

Jensen looked outside and he knew it was time to leave, he looked at Jared one more time “no matter what people say” his voice choked and rough with emotion “you're my prince, and I'll love you until I die”.

 

He raised himself up and walked over to the stairs “I'm so sorry” he whispered brokenly, and in the still of the night he left his heart, his life, his joy and everything that he loved behind, leaving him empty and broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jared woke with a start as he heard footsteps on the stairs “Jen” he called out groggily “Jen, is that you”.

 

Then 4 armed men busted into his room and grabbed him “hey” he cried out “what the hell is going on here, I didn't do anything!”.

 

One of the men smirked and showed a row of rotted teeth “you're under arrest, little street rat” he said “you pissed off the wrong person” and they dragged him down the stairs and into the crowd of people, all wanting to see what was happening.

 

They tied his hands behind his back and one of them threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing more than a rag doll.

 

Jared struggled against the guards and tried to get loose, but the man carrying him was nothing short of a giant, even taller and bigger than Jared.

 

“You have no right to do this” he screamed “I haven't broken any laws, you can't do this!” but his pleas fell to deaf ears as he was carried towards the castle.

 

Jared had no idea why he was being taken, he hadn't been caught stealing in a long time, and still here he was, being carried down mouldy steps into a dark and dank hole underneath the castle.

 

The guard threw him on the floor and chuckled “enjoy your stay in the castle, street rat” and he closed the heavy iron door behind him, leaving Jared in the dark, with no clue as to what was going on.

 

Jeff had watched with a smirk on his face as the guards dragged the boy into the dungeon and threw him in the cell.

 

Ian had told him what he saw that previous night, how this piece of dirt had tainted their pure prince, how he had taken what he had no right to have, only Jeff should have that right.

 

The boy had to pay for what he had done, no one could touch Jensen like that and get away unscathed, he had thought of the perfect excuse to tell the King and he had no doubt he would get his way.

 

He walked down the steps and stopped in front of the iron door “who are you?” Jared asked “who are you and what am I doing here?”.

 

Jeff chuckled “you should be honoured, street rat” he said “not many of your kind get to see the inside of the castle”.

 

Jared huffed “well forgive me for saying but this isn't really what I pictured the castle to be” he snapped “now, what are you charging me with?”.

 

Jeff smirked “murder” he said and Jared gasped “the murder of a merchant” Jeff had murdered the man himself and planted some evidence to make a case against the King.

 

Jared snorted “I've never killed a man in my life” he said “I'd never hurt anyone... although I'm tempted right now”.

 

Jeff laughed and tapped the door “let's see you get through this” he said and took a step back “I will see you in a few days..... with the executioner”.

 

Jared watched as the strange man left the dungeon and he was all along again, his mind reeling with what had happened, he didn't understand why anyone would want him accused of murder.

 

****************

 

 

Jensen paced around in his room, he couldn't stop thinking about Jared, the way Jared had touched him and made love to him.

 

He threw a shoe through the room and cried out in frustration, the castle was bustling with activity today, it seemed like the guards had captured a murderer but for some reason he didn't care.

 

He heard his stomach rumble and decided to go down to get some food, greeting several people on the way to the kitchen.

 

He walked in and Beth greeted him with a smile “prince” she said “what can I make for you?”.

 

He asked her for some eggs and bread and quickly finished eating, he wanted to get out of there, walk around in the garden and forget how messed up his life was.

 

He bumped into Jeff on the way to the garden “Prince Jensen” he said in a silky tone “you look good this morning, have you changed?”.

 

Jensen blushed as his mind flicked back to last night, but Jeff couldn't know about that, could he?.

 

He shook his head and pushed passed the older man “no” he said “nothing's changed... besides the fact that I am getting married in a week”.

 

Jeff pasted a fake smile on his face and watched the object of his desire walk away “you wait, young prince” he promised, even though Jensen was out of ear shot “you will regret the day you crossed me”.

 

He turned on his heels and made his way to his own rooms “Ian” he called as he stepped through the door “Ian!”.

 

The man came out from behind a book case and scurried over to his master “Yes, my leash?” he asked as he bowed down before Jeff.

 

Jeff smirked and sat down behind his desk “my plan is working like a charm” he said “as we speak the boy is locked up in a cell, no where to go and no one who can help him”.

 

He looked around the room for a moment “but we have to make sure that the prince does not see him” he added “because he will try and save the little rat”.

 

Ian nodded his head “yes, master” he growled “I will make sure no word gets to him”.

 

Jeff smiled and picked up a piece of paper “I need to think of the atrocities he has committed, so we can convince the King that the best way to deal with this boy is..... permanently”.

 

Ian chuckled and grabbed the inc and a pen “murder did sound good, maybe you could add some thievery to it?”.

 

Jeff grinned evilly “I have taught you well” he said as he put the pen to paper “murder, thievery.... how does betrayal of the royal throne... sound”.

 

“Perfect, my leash” Ian chuckled “the King will immediately order his execution and you will never be bothered by him again”.

 

Jeff nodded “now, the other thing we need to think of” he said “is how we are to get rid of this pesky Sir Justin, we can't have him marrying my love”.

 

Jeff growled “Jensen belongs to me, and I will show him what a big mistake it was to give his purity to another man.... it should have been mine”.

 

He finished off the list of Jared's crimes and folded it neatly “this is ready for my meeting with the King this afternoon, keep this safe until I need it” and he handed the paper over to Ian.

 

Jeff stood up and walked over to the door “now, lets go see if I can convince the King not to let his son wed Sir Hartley and make him see that I am the best candidate”.

 

Jeff hurried down to the throne room and was relieved to see the King by himself “My Lord” he said as he bowed down deeply “I request an audience”.

 

The King laughed and raised his hand “dear friend” he said “you off all people do not need to ask me for that, you are always welcome and wanted for your thoughts and advice”.

 

Jeff smiled and sat down across from the King “I fear I have some bad news” he said “I have found out some unfortunate information about Sir Justin”.

 

The King frowned and leaned forward “what kind of information, my friend?”.

 

“I found out that he has a mistress” and the King gasped “he likes women.. but how?” and Jeff smiled, knowing he had the King right where he wanted him “Justin seems to be only interested in the prince for his kingdom.... and I even have some information of Hartley working with your cousin”.

 

The King stood up and slammed his sceptre on the floor “I shall not have my son marry a women-loving traitor” he fumed “have him thrown out of the castle with the warning to never come back”.

 

Jeff's mouth widened in a victorious smile “but my Lord, what of the wedding, who shall prince Jensen marry?”.

 

The King thought about it for a moment “he shall marry you” he said steadily “you have been a trustworthy advisor since I've known you and I know you will treat him well”.

 

Jeff bowed down before his King “thank you, my King” he said “I shall forever remember your kindness”.

 

The King smiled and nodded “I trust you will” he said “now, onto the matter of our prisoner” he said “why have you captured this man?”.

 

Jeff motioned for Ian and the servant placed the paper in his outstretched palm “my Lord” Jeff said “this man had committed various heinous crimes”.

 

He flattened the piece of paper and looked at the King “the murder last week, that was his doing” he said “we have had a investigation and the evidence clearly stated that he is the cause”.

 

Jeff gazed at the King to see it he was buying it and he smiled when he saw the King was eating it up like Mrs Peabody's apple pie.

 

“He is also a known thief, multiple vendors have pointed him as the thief and he has caused several disturbances” he paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes “I have also found out, of trustworthy sources, that this man is a follower of you cousin, he spouts his words to all that will listen”.

 

The King growled “I have heard enough” he snarled “I shall have his head, I do not tolerate murder and deceit in my country”.

 

Jeff smiled and nodded his head “very well my King” he said “I shall have it scheduled for this evening”.

 

The King nodded his head “very good” he said “I trust you will be discreet about it, my son does not need to know this”.

 

Jeff nodded in agreement “I agree” he said “Jensen is to fragile for things like this, he should not see such horrible things”.

 

***********************

 

 

Sandy walked through the halls of the castle and went about he business, she cleaned and made sure the royal family had everything they needed.

 

She stepped into the kitchen and smiled “Hey Beth” she said “how is the engagement dinner coming along?”.

 

Beth smiled back at her “very well, dear” she said “I am preparing all of Prince Jensen's favourite dishes”.

 

Sandy smiled and poured herself a cup of tea that Beth always had at the ready “have you heard” Beth said “there is a man in the dungeon, word is they are going to execute him tonight”.

 

Sandy looked up “really” she said surprised “what is he accused of, and who is he?” she asked.

 

Beth shook her head “he is accused of murder” she said “but he does not look the type, you know, he looks.... sweet”.

 

Sandy smiled, she knew the older woman had a soft spot for the troubled people outside the castle walls “what did he look like?” she asked.

 

Beth turned and smiled at her “rather good looking” she said “he was very tall, had chocolate brown hair and almond shaped eyes”.

 

Sandy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped “hazel eyes and three moles on his face?” she asked and she gasped when Beth nodded.

 

“That is no murdered, that is Jared, my best friend” and she hurried out of the kitchen.

 

She carefully made her way to the dungeon and was glad to see there were no guards, it made sense, no one had ever escaped the dungeons of the castle before.

 

She opened the heavy door and slipped into the darkness of the dungeon “Jared” she whispered “Jared, are you there” and she carefully stepped around the dark room.

 

There was a clinking sound “Sandy” Jared's voice called out “Sandy, I'm here” and she tried to follow the sound of his voice “keep talking” she said.

 

She stopped at a heavy metal door and heard sounds on the other side “Jared?” she asked again and a tear slid down he cheek when he reached through the small window to touch her face “hey, sweetie” he whispered.

 

She reached through the bars of the window and touched his cheek “what are you doing here?” she asked “you should be with your friend, Djen”.

 

Jared sighed and ducked his head in defeat “he left” he said “he.... we made love last night and when I woke up this morning, he was gone”.

 

Sandy sniffed and tried to stop crying “why would he do that, you told me you two loved each other”.

 

Jared sighed again “he can not be with me, he is marrying in a few days because his father wants him to wed a nobleman”.

 

Suddenly a light went on in Sandy's head and she started to connect the dots of every thing Jared had told her about this Djen, and maybe, she thought, it should be Jen..... as in JENSEN!.

 

“Jared?” she said “what does this Jen look like?”.

 

Jared sighed happily “he is beautiful, Sandy” he said “he has these eyes, greener that the greenest moss you have ever seen, brownish hair that has been kissed by the sun and lips that were made to kiss”.

 

Jared drifted off into thoughts of Jensen “he has freckles all over his skin, cream with specks of caramel... and he tastes like that, soft and sweet”.

 

Suddenly the door of the dungeon opened and Jeff and four other men come walking through “time for you to meet the executioner” Jeff said smiling evilly.

 

“No” Sandy pleaded “please, he hasn't done anything wrong, please let him go” tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes pleading as she clamped onto Jeff “please, I beg of you, let him go”.

 

Jeff threw her off him and looked down at her “what are you doing here, go do your work” he growled “there are things that need cleaning, go!”.

 

The guards dragged Jared from the cell and tied his hands in front of him “lets go, street rat” he said and forcefully dragged Jared up the stairs.

 

Sandy walked along side them for a few moments “please” she kept saying “don't kill him, please let him go, he hasn't done anything wrong.... he's a good man”.

 

But the guards wouldn't listen to her, they just pulled Jared along to the small quad that was made for occasions like this “go away, little girl” Jeff said and he pushed her away.

 

Jared turned his head and watched Sandy cry as the guards pushed him through a heavy door and into a small square where there sat a block of wood in the middle and a man dressed in all black, holding an axe.

 

Jared watched fearfully as they lead him to the block of wood and made him kneel down “so” a heavy voice said “you are the murderer”.

 

Jared looked up and saw the King “Sire” he pleaded “I have not murdered anyone” he said “I have done nothing wrong”.

 

The King shook his head and motioned for the man with the large axe “My councilman has explained everything to me, I can not allow a monster like you to live”.

 

The King stood back and motioned for the sentence to proceed.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: last chapter, Jared ended up with his head on a chopping block, this is what happens next :D  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jared watched as the huge man lifted the axe over his head, ready to strike at the signal of the King “please” he said “one last request”.

 

Jeff snorted “a murderer does not get a last request” he sneered “you should be glad we don't let the people stone you to death”.

 

Jared closed his eyes for a moment “there is a man, he needs to know that I love him, that I didn't leave him”.

 

Jeff shook his head “he will be happy to be rid of you” he said “what kind of person would want to be with a man like you?”.

 

Jared gazed up and the King was surprised by the emotion in the young man's eyes “an amazing man, who has more love to give than any other person I have ever met” he replied.

 

The King motioned for the executioner to wait “you are still young” he said “how do you know of real love?”.

 

Jared smiled sadly “I know, because I felt it in my heart” he said “I felt it when I looked into his eyes and when he placed his lips on mine” he swallowed harshly “he needs to know that I would have fought for him, no matter how much his tyrant father did not want us together”.

 

The King raised his brow “his father was against the marriage?” he asked and Jared nodded “this man” he said “he is from a wealthy family, and his father wants him to marry for the good of the family, he does not care that his son does not find love”.

 

Jared stared at his bound hands “for one wonderful moment in a lifetime of dark, he shone light in my life, he loved me... but his family has a hold on him he cannot break, I need him to know.... that I would have gone to hell and back for him”.

 

The King blinked and something akin to respect entered his eyes “I'm sorry” he said “but you have committed serious crimes and we cannot let them go unpunished”.

 

Jeff grinned and motioned for the executioner to raise his axe once more.

 

*********************

 

 

In the meanwhile.

 

Sandy ran through the corridors of the castle, her eyes searching desperately as she made her way through the castle.

 

She checked every room and every alcove but she couldn't find him “Beth” she said as she ran into the kitchen “where is the prince?”.

 

Beth frowned at Sandy's dishevelled looks “I saw him go into the garden” she said and before she could ask what was wrong Sandy had left again.

 

Sandy cried in relief when she saw Jensen “Prince Jensen!” she screamed and the young man shot up at her loud cry.

 

He stood up from where he was sitting and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down “Sandy” he said “what is wrong?”.

 

She blurted out a story about murder and killing and how there was an innocent person and Jensen couldn't make head or tails of it.

 

Then his blood froze when she uttered the words executioner, Jared and Jeff's deceit “Sandy” he said forcefully “how do you know about Jared?”.

 

Sandy took a deep breath “he's my best friend, he told me he was seeing someone but it the name Jen didn't click until I really though about it in combination with the wedding in a few days, and we need to hurry!”.

 

She took his hand and dragged him along “Jeff told your father that Jared murdered a man and he is having his head cut off as we speak, we can't be too late!”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he ran down the halls of the castle, Sandy by his side and made his way to the execution area as fast as he could.

 

He burst through the doors and nearly fainted as he saw Jared's head on the chopping block and the man who was holding the axe above his head “no” Jared screamed as he saw Jensen “you leave him alone!”.

 

Jared focused his gaze on the King “where did you find him, why is he here?” he demanded “he is the most innocent person in this country, he has no need to be here”.

 

Jared thought that they had captured Jensen too and he started to struggle “you lay one hand on him and I will kill you”.

 

And even though he was tied down, Jeff took a step back at the fierce emotions in the words of the younger man “I swear to god” Jared hissed “you touch him, and it will be the last thing you ever do”.

 

The King watched as the young man looked at his son and threatened his advisor not to touch him “you know him?” he asked the young man.

 

Jared looked up at the King, tears in his eyes “please” he begged “don't hurt him, he's all I have, all I want”.

 

Jeff had heard enough and turned to the executioner “do it, now!” he ordered.

 

Jensen watched as the man lifted the axe above his head “no” he screamed and started running towards Jared.

 

Jensen fell to his knees and placed his head over Jared's, protecting the younger man with his own body “please, please” Jensen muttered “don't kill him, I love him” and he touched Jared's bruised cheek “I love him”.

 

He used the small dagger on his belt to cut Jared's bonds from his wrists and Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen the second they were free, cradling the shorter man's head against his chest and shielding him from the other people.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's face and they forgot their surroundings “baby” Jared whispered and smiled through his tears “are you ok, did they hurt you”.

 

Jensen smiled softly “no, I'm fine” he said “I'm perfect now you're here” and he placed his lips on Jared, kissing him feverishly.

 

The King cleared his throat, surprised by his son's actions “Jensen” he said, jarring the couple “care to tell me what the meaning of this is?”.

 

Jensen pulled away from Jared and stroked his cheekbone “you're safe now” he whispered and turned to the King “father, this man has done nothing wrong, he is innocent”.

 

Jared jerked out of Jensen's embrace, his eyes wide and disbelieving “what the hell” he muttered and his eyes went from Jensen to the King's “father?” he asked “you're the PRINCE?”.

 

Jensen turned to Jared, an apologetic look in his eyes “yes, I'm sorry I mean to tell...” but Jared stood up, furious.

 

“You lied to me!” he said “you said you were from a wealthy family, this is not just wealthy, Jen” he exclaimed “you're royalty!”.

 

Jensen stood up and reached for Jared “no” he said “I never meant to... I love you Jared, that wasn't a lie!”.

 

Jared chuckled bitterly “you must find it so funny, poor little Jared, all lovesick about his prince, if he only knew” and he sneered “bored little prince out and about to find himself a little toy”.

 

Jensen flinched at Jared's harsh words, he understood he was angry but he needed Jared to know that he didn't lie about anything else, that he really did love him.

 

“Jensen” Jensen turned to face his father “this boy is being accused of serious crimes” he said “but I will lock him up and postpone sentencing until there has been a second investigation.

 

Jensen nodded thankfully to his father “but Jensen” his father said, voice serious “this can not be, you and this... boy” and he grabbed his shoulder “you are to marry Jeff”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened “what, no, what happened to Justin?” he asked “I chose Justin” and he tried to ignore the angry growl that came from Jared.

 

The King shook his head “Jeff told me he was secretly into women” he said “I would not do that to my son”.

 

Jensen fumed “but you will let me marry a man I hate, a man that I despise from the bottom of my heart” he yelled “I'd rather die than marry that man!”.

 

Jared snorted “you seem made for each other, you both like to make up stories” he huffed and rubbed at his raw wrists.

 

Jensen turned to Jared, his eyes pleading “Jared, please you have to...” but Jared stepped forward “I don't have to do anything” he said “you lied to me, you have no right to tell me what to do”.

 

“He is your Prince” The King's voice thundered across the square “he can tell you anything and you will behave as such”.

 

Jared frowned his brow “what a prince” he sneered “lies and cheats, good example for the people, Jen”.

 

Jensen reached out for the younger man, tears in his eyes “Jared, I love you, and I know you love me” he said “please don't do this”.

 

The King stepped between them “guards, take the young man back to his cell and make sure he has enough water and food” he said “Jensen, I want you to go to your room and stay there until I send for you, the wedding will be the day after tomorrow”.

 

Jensen gasped “no, father you can't do this” he said “please, I love him” and he looked at Jared “no matter what he might think right now, I love him more than anything”.

 

Jared was hanging in between the guards as they dragged him to the door to take him back to the cell “father, you can't do this, he has done nothing wrong!” Jensen cried out as he tried to get to Jared.

 

Jeff closed his hand tightly around Jensen's wrist and yanked the younger man towards him “you'll learn to behave once we're married” he hissed as he yanked on Jensen's arm.

 

“No” Jensen yelled as he tried his hardest to get away from Jeff “I won't marry you, I'd kill myself before that would ever happen”.

 

The King gasped and grabbed his son by the shoulder “you shouldn't say those things” he said “you have to think of the kingdom, they need you”.

 

Tears were pouring down Jensen's cheeks as his eyes never left Jared “what about me” he whispered “don't I deserve to be happy?”.

 

The King sighed and nodded his head “all I want for you is to be happy, Jensen” he said “and I know that Jeff will treat you good and fair, he is a good man and will be a good husband”.

 

Jensen huffed through his tears and begged with his eyes for Jared to forgive him “I can't breathe without him, father” Jensen pleaded “I need him”.

 

The King shifted his gaze from Jensen to Jared and back again, he could see the love and need in both young men's eyes, but he couldn't afford the kingdom to fall in the hands of his cousin “I'm sorry, Jensen”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes “please, I'm begging you..... please” he said and he fell to his knees at his fathers feet “I have never asked for anything, I'm begging you now..... forget your rule about marrying a noble man” .

 

The King looked at his son, defeated and on his knees in the dirt of the yard “Jensen” his voice gravelly and full of emotion “I..... I can't, I have to make sure you're taken care of”.

 

Jensen didn't have the courage to open his eyes and look at Jared as the next words came out of his mouth “then give me this” he said “give me Justin, I can't...... won't marry Jeff, father” he said “don't think I'm not serious when I say that I will not marry him”.

 

The King frowned and gazed at his adviser “Ok” he said and gave Jeff an apologetic look “If I bring Justin back, will you do this wedding without any more difficulties?”.

 

Jensen stood up and he opened his eyes, the normally vibrant green eyes were dull and hollow “yes” he said emotionlessly “if you bring back Justin.... and let Jared go, I won't give you anymore trouble”.

 

Jensen's eyes shot over to Jared as he heard a strangled noise, his eyes connected with the younger mans and he saw the pain and betrayal in Jared's eyes.

 

Jensen closed his eyes again and ducked his head, not wanting to see the disgust and loathing cross over Jared's features as he was being lead away by the guards.

 

“Jensen...... deal, I'll let Jared go and you will marry Justin and be the next King of this Kingdom” The King spoke softly and he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

 

Jensen jerked away and glared at his father “don't touch me” he growled “get Justin here, I'll marry him in two days and we will leave to his estate” he pushed away from his father and grabbed Sandy's arm.

 

Jensen pulled Sandy along as he made his way to the door “Sandy will take care of my needs” he said “after I've married Justin..... you won't see me ever again” and he opened the door “the next time I will set foot in this castle will be when I take over the throne”.

 

Jensen walked through the door and it slammed closed behind him, he hurried up to his room in a daze and he felt Sandy's presence behind him as he fell down onto the bed.

 

Sandy sat down and placed her small hand on his back “he's not dead” she said “at least you have that”.

 

Jensen let out a hoarse cry as he sat up “he shouldn't have been here in the first place” he said “I wanted to tell him myself, not have him find out like this” and he took a breath “he hates me now”.

 

Sandy stroked the prince's hair and murmured soft words “he doesn't hate you” she said “he's just upset and angry, confused”.

 

“No” Jensen muttered “I saw the look in his eyes, I hear what he said” and another tear slipped down his cheek “he doesn't want anything to do with me, and who could blame him, I've brought him nothing but trouble”.

 

Sandy shook her head “no, sweetie” she said “you've brought him joy, love and everything he ever wanted in life”.

 

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled softly “he told me himself, that he loves you more than anything” she said “and though he's a bit mad right now, he will forgive you” she brushed his cheek “he's not the kind of person to hate”.

 

Jensen walked over to his window and looked down at the courtyard “Jeff almost had him killed” he whispered “just for loving me, he almost killed an innocent man”.

 

“It's not your fault” she said “you didn't know that Jeff had found out about Jared, you didn't know he was so crazy that he would actually try and set Jared up for murder”.

 

Jensen sighed and placed his hands on the windowsill “Jeff's out of his mind” he said “he can't see anything but owning me and owning my fathers kingdom, marrying me is the perfect solution to both of his problems”.

 

Sandy nodded “well, he's out of luck now” she said “because your father is getting Justin for you, right?”.

 

Jensen nodded and new tears poured down his face “I don't...... I can't love another man” he said “Jared was the first I've ever felt for.... he'll be the only”.

 

Jensen looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes “I have to see him” he said “I have to see Jared one last time, make him understand that I love him and that I just don't want anything to happen to him”.

 

Sandy thought for a few moments and smiled “tonight” she said “when the castle is asleep, we can sneak down into the dungeon, no one will ever know we were even there”.

 

Jensen smiled at her and hugged her close “thank you” he whispered in her ear “thank you for everything”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: I have done the impossible, people. master of disaster speaking.

this chappie has rimming in it, and still it is a sad chapter, I know, it's mutually exclusive, you can't be sad when there's rimming, but still...... (there was a little mix up with the word ass, that should have been all, fixed it :D)  


* * *

Chapter 9: 

 

 

Jensen was on his way to his room when he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder “Prince Jensen”.

 

Jensen turned around and looked into the smiling face of Justin Hartley “Justin” he replied and smiled back at the other man “I'm pleased to see you here once more”.

 

Justin grinned and brought Jensen's fingers to his lips “my apologies for my absence, my prince” he said “it seems that your father's advisor would rather see me gone”.

 

Jensen frowned “yes, that is true” he said “he went to great lengths to make sure that he was the one I was going to marry”.

 

Justin brushed his knuckles along Jensen's cheek and smiled softly “my heart sings with joy that he has failed” he whispered “and I assure you prince, there is no other for me, than you”.

 

Jensen smiled shyly at Justin's attention “thank you, my lord” he said “it means a great deal to me”.

 

Justin leaned in and softly placed his lips on Jensen's, a fleeting brush of lips before he was pulling back again “The King informs me that you wish to stay at my estate, rather then at the castle”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “yes” he said “though I do not mind marrying you, I feel as if my father had betrayed me.... by throwing my happiness away like this, and I do not wish to be here any longer than necessary”.

 

Justin smiled “I understand completely, prince” he said “and even though this is not the marriage your heart desires.... I hope we can change that in the course of time”.

 

“If you are fair and just” Jensen said “and gentle and kind.... I have no doubt that we will grow very fond of each other”.

 

“Now” Justin said wit a smile as he grabbed Jensen's hand “allow me to escort you do dinner”.

 

Jensen took the offered hand and allowed Justin to lead him to the dinner that his father had set up in celebration of his impending marriage.

 

He was quiet during dinner, more quiet then usual, but his thoughts kept drifting to Jared, who was in a dark and dank cell somewhere in the bowels of the castle.

 

The flavour of the food and wine was lost on his as he kept seeing flashes of Jared's sneer and the look of pure disdain on the younger man's face.

 

“May I be excused” Jensen said as he stood up “I'm afraid I'm not feeling so well, so I'm just going to retire to my room”.

 

The King nodded, he understood that this had been a very unnerving day for his son so he allowed the young man to retreat to his quarters.

 

Jensen sank down into the pile of pillows near the window and stared out into the dusk, he stayed like that until the night had gone black and the lanterns on the streets below were lit.

 

He got up and moved towards his bed when there was a knock on the door “I don't want to be disturbed” he told the person on the other end.

 

Jensen's head shot up as the door opened none the less and two dark clad figures walked into the room “Mike” Jensen said as he recognised the smaller of the two “what can I do for you?”.

 

Mike grinned and motioned for the other person to come into the room “other way around, prince” he said “it's what I can do for you”.

 

With that cryptic message he stepped back and disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind him and leaving Jensen alone with the stranger.

 

Jensen took a cautious step back and glared suspiciously at the figure in the dark robe “who are you” he said, willing his voice not to shake.

 

Hand came up and slid the hood back on the robe, Jensen's breath caught in his stomach and his heart pounded a mile a minute “hey” a soft voice said.

 

Jensen reached out a hand to touch him and brushed his fingers along strong cheekbones “hey” Jensen's voice broke and he let out a soft cry as he was enveloped in strong arms and pulled against a warm familiar body.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him as close as he could, resting his chin on Jensen's head as he traced patterns on Jensen's shoulders.

 

They stood there for what seemed like hours, just holding each other, slowly rocking back and forth as nothing was said.

 

They didn't need to say anything because all that needed to be said was communicated through that one look when Jared had taken off his hood.

 

Both men held on for dear life and Jensen shivered as Jared whispered soft words into his ear.

 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair “I'm so sorry” he whispered “I didn't mean to lie to you, I'm so sorry”.

 

Jared smiled against Jensen's skin and slid his hands underneath Jensen's shirt, wanting to touch the other man's skin so badly “it's ok” he muttered back “I understand why you did it, I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did”.

 

Jensen pulled back a few inches and looked into Jared's eyes “No, you were right” he said “I should have trusted you, I should have told you”.

 

Jared shook his head and didn't waste anymore time with words, he claimed Jensen's lips in a searing kiss and pushed his tongue into Jensen's willing mouth..

 

Jensen let out a soft moan and he plied his body against Jared's, his hands pulling on Jared's shirt, wanting it up and off.

 

Jared chuckled and helped Jensen get his shirt off before he rid Jensen of his “are you sure we can do this here?” he asked as he pushed Jensen in the direction of the bed.

 

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared on top of him “no one would dare come into my room unannounced” he said “they know that when I say I want to be left alone.... I do mean alone”.

 

Jared growled and latched him mouth onto a tight nipple, making the man under his moan and squirm while he laved the nub with his attention.

 

Jensen pulled on the strings of Jared's pants “take them off” he pleaded as his fingers fumbled with the laces.

 

Jared pulled back for a moment and slid his pants down his legs “your turn” he said as he untied Jensen's pants and pulled them down strong thighs.

 

As soon as his pants were off Jensen spread his legs to accommodate Jared and the other man gladly took advantage of the offer.

 

Jared moulded pale legs around his tanned waist and covered the slender body below with his large, muscular one “you're going to have to be a bit more quiet this time” Jared teased “because I think if you scream like you did last time, the guards will be here in no time”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled Jared down again, taking control of the younger man's mouth and canting his hips up, rubbing their erections together so Jared knew exactly what Jensen wanted.

 

Jared pulled back and sat back on his haunches “turn around” he said as he grabbed Jensen's hip “trust me” and he smiled reassuringly.

 

Jensen did as was asked and laid down on the bed, his face in the soft pillow as Jared slowly spread his legs and situated himself in the open space.

 

Jared palmed Jensen's cheeks and lowered his head to nip at the firm globes “been dreaming about this for that past few nights” he said.

 

Jensen tried to look at what Jared was doing but the only thing he could do was feel, Jared's hands on his ass, Jared's breath on his skin.

 

Jensen muffled a yelp in his pillow when he felt a searing heat pass across his hole and he sank his teeth down into the soft pillow.

 

Jared smirked against the velvet skin of Jensen's ass and continued to lick and lave the tiny hole with his tongue, enjoying the taste of the other man.

 

Jared used his hands to part Jensen's cheeks as far as he could and he sucked and nibbled at the tight ring.

 

Jensen let out little gasps as Jared tongued his hole, moaning as he felt Jared's tongue pass the ring and slipped into his body, bucking his hips back as he felt fingers dig into his cheeks.

 

“Jared” Jensen's voice was gravelly and trembling “Jared, please” he begged.

 

Jared smirked and rested his chin on Jensen's ass “what, you don't like it?” he teased and he nipped at the soft flesh of Jensen's butt “could have fooled me”.

 

Jensen whined and shot Jared a glare “that's not it, and you know it” he said as he tried to turn around “I want more” he growled “I need more”.

 

Jared crawled up Jensen's body and nudged the smaller man's thighs further apart “anything you want, sweet” Jared muttered.

 

Jensen felt a blunt pain in his ass as Jared pushed his cock into Jensen's tight hole, Jared's weight was resting on his arms, one beside Jensen's flank and the other beside his head as he slowly lowered himself into the older man's body.

 

Jared bit the fleshy part of Jensen's shoulder to keep from crying out as he buried himself into Jensen's welcoming body “love you” Jensen whispered “love you and I wish I could spend the rest of my life doing this with you”.

 

Jared closed his eyes for a moment as emotions washed over him, knowing that they would never have that future, knowing that this would be the last time he ever saw Jensen.

 

He pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on the pleasure, slowly moving in and out of Jensen's body, feeling the man beneath him undulate his hips and squeeze his inner muscles “feel so good” Jared growled as he thrust inside the warmth of Jensen's body.

 

He had never felt at home like this, never felt like he could take on the world and win, before he met Jensen there was nothing.

 

He couldn't remember the time before he had met Jensen, it was black and empty, when Jensen had come into his life it was like a burst of colour and warmth had flooded his existence and he dreaded the second that this dream would be over and he would have to go back to the harsh reality that was his life.

 

Jensen clasped his hands around Jared's wrists and lifted his ass to get closer to Jared, loving the feeling of Jared so deep that he felt Jared in every fibre of his being.

 

Jared felt the ring of muscle clench around his cock and he quickened his pace, slamming into Jensen's body, skin burning and breath heaving as they worked towards completion.

 

Jared leaned forward and licked at the tender skin right behind Jensen's ear “want you to remember me” he whispered “want you to know that wherever you are, I'm with you, and I love you”.

 

Tears started to form in Jensen's eyes, despite the pleasure Jared was giving him “I want you to know that there will never be anyone else” Jared mumbled “and that I would give anything to make this moment last forever”.

 

Jensen twisted his head around and caught Jared's lips in a desperate kiss, tongues duelling for dominance as they felt their bodies starting to tighten and their muscles straining, orgasm impeding.

 

Jared cried out and pumped his release into Jensen's waiting ass, growling as he felt the tight ring convulse around him and milked him dry.

 

Jensen mewled when he felt Jared spill inside him, giving him all he had and more.

 

Jared rode out his orgasm and pulled out of Jensen's tight pucker, he spun the other man around and spread his legs with a forceful gesture.

 

Jensen let out a protesting sound that was buried as soon as Jared sucked down Jensen's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking at the hard flesh.

 

Jensen bucked his hips and before he knew it he was filling Jared's mouth with his warm come, his hips stuttering as he pumped load after load and Jared swallowed everything down.

 

Jensen gasped out Jared's name again and again until Jared finally placed his mouth over Jensen's and sucked the other man's tongue into his mouth.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's sweaty torso, pulling the younger man close and burying his face in the crook of Jared's neck.

 

There was a knock on the door “it's time” Mike's voice whispered through the wood and Jared rested his head on Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow “time for what?” he asked Jared as he watched the younger man get up and dressed as fast as he could.

 

Jensen jumped out of bed and grabbed Jared by the shoulder “what are you doing?” he asked “and what was Mike talking about when he said that it was time?”.

 

Jared lifted his head and looked Jensen in the eyes “It's time to go” he said “Mike was supposed to let me out of the cell and back onto the streets, somehow Sandy convinced him that he should allow me to see you one last time”.

 

Jensen knew this was coming but it was still a big shock “no” he pleaded “you don't have to go yet, it's still dark” and he grabbed Jared by the back of the neck “the castle won't be up for a few hours”.

 

Jared shook his head and placed his hands on Jensen's shoulder “I have to leave now, Jen” he whispered and kissed the salty tears that slid across the prince's cheeks “just remember me.... and that I'm yours, until the end of days”.

 

Jensen pulled Jared in for a frantic kiss, trying to place all his love and need and emotion into that one last kiss, but he knew that a kiss could never convey what he felt for Jared, what he had been feeling from the moment they had met.

 

Jared took the offered kiss with relish and soothingly carded his hands through Jensen's hair “I understand” Jared muttered “I understand what you're doing and why you have to do it” and he placed soft kisses on wet cheeks.

 

“You have to be strong now, Jensen” he said “be strong and brave, for me” and he brushed his knuckles along high cheekbones “the fate of this kingdom is in your hands, and I know that now” a small kiss on the tip of a freckled nose “I trust you, I believe in you”.

 

A heartfelt sob escaped from Jensen's throat “I changed my mind” he whispered “I can't live without you, I don't want to”.

 

Jared smiled sadly “yes you can, and you will” he said “you're meant for greater things, Jensen” and Jared cupped a tearstained face “you're a prince, who's going to be King.... and you will be the best King this country has ever seen, you will be great, and kind... loved by all”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I only want to be loved by you” he cried “how can I lay with a man.... after what we had”.

 

Jared closed his eyes and pushed the anger he felt back “you can” he choked out “and I want you to know.... that I understand that too. That this” and he motioned between the two of them “won't mean anything less just because we can't be like that anymore”.

 

Jensen's hands clutched desperately in Jared's shirt, wanting to seal the younger man in the room with him and live like that 'til the sun grew cold and the moon turned dark.

 

Jared was having a hard time controlling his tears as he saw Jensen's flow freely across his freckled face, but he knew he had to be strong for the both of them, they had known from the beginning that they hadn't meant to be.

 

Jared gathered Jensen up into his arms and pressed his lips against the shorter man's forehead “I want you to know that I'll always love you” he said “until you came into my life I had nothing to live for”.

 

Jared stroked Jensen's shoulders and felt the sobs subside, the wet track on his shoulder told him, however, that the tears were still coming.

 

“You are the most amazing person in the world, Jen” Jared whispered “and this Kingdom is going to be so lucky when you take that throne..... so you need to stand tall and be strong, please, for me, us, the people”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “I know” he whispered, barely audible “but I wish it didn't have to be like this, that my father would just allow me to marry the man I love”.

 

Jared smiled “I know you love me” he said “and I will never doubt or forget, and neither should you”.

 

Jensen let out a little cry as Jared pulled away and slowly walked towards the door “be who you are, Jensen” he said and opened the door “that will be all this country needs”.

 

Jensen stretched out his arm in a desperate plea for Jared to come back, but the younger man just stepped through the door and closed the heavy wood behind him.

 

Jensen sank to his knees in the middle of his room, he felt empty, hollow, like the sun had died and the winter had set in.

 

He felt violent shivers wreck his body as sobs claimed him, and he couldn't stop from crying out at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard him.

 

He vaguely noticed his door bursting open and guards checking the room, they were talking to him and touching him, but he couldn't feel nor hear what they were doing, his body gone numb as his heart and soul slipped through the night, out of the castle gates and into the streets of the village.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: new one people, this is the wedding.  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

It was the morning of the wedding and Jensen was woken by Sandy's soft touch on his arm “prince” she whispered softly “it's time to get up and get ready”.

 

Jensen opened his eyes, they were red rimmed and after a moment of fogginess they slipped back into the empty, hollow gaze they had been in for the past few days.

 

Sandy saw that Jensen was looking at her, but it was as if he wasn't actually seeing her, his eyes dull and vacant.

 

She cupped his face and he shifted his gaze, lowering his lashes “sorry” he mumbled “I must seem so pathetic to you right now”.

 

She shook her head and ran her thumb across his cheekbone “no, prince” she said “sadly enough you look like someone who has lost everything worth living for”.

 

Jensen let out a harsh sob and stepped out of the bed, pulling away from Sandy's comforting touch “maybe that's because I have” he said and he walked over to the window “I've spent the past two nights at this window” he confessed “just praying to get a glimpse of him..... he never shows”.

 

Sandy sighed and placed a small hand on his shoulder “sometimes life throws us curves we aren't all that happy with” she says “still we pull through and survive.... you will too, and so will he”.

 

Jensen turned and smiled sadly at her “I agree” he said “both of us will survive” and he turned back to stare out the window “but there is a big difference between surviving and living”.

 

Sandy shook her head silently, she knew that there was no way that she could cheer him up, since Jared had left, the prince hadn't left his room, not to eat or even go to his beloved garden.

 

She rummaged around in the large closet and pulled out the prince's wedding suit “you should think of all the good you will do as our king” she said “Justin is a true man, Jensen, he has a kind soul and he will care for you well”.

 

A small smile crept up Jensen's face “that I do not doubt” he said “Justin has proven to be worthy of my admiration, he is a good man and I do not regret choosing him as my husband to be”.

 

He walked over to Sandy and took the pants and shirt that she was holding out for him “but I will never love him like I loved Jared” he said “it's not possible, because Jared owns my soul and my heart”.

 

Sandy nodded “I will leave you alone so you can take your bath” she said and walked over to the door “call me if you need anything, my prince”.

 

Jensen nodded absentmindedly and turned to the large tub filled with steaming water, he undressed and slowly stepped into the tub.

 

A sigh left him as he sank down into the balmy warmth of the water and he rested his head on the edge of the tub.

 

He felt a soft touch to his hand that was dangling over the edge and he smiled “hey girl” he said as he petted Sadie's head “tomorrow we'll be moving to another place.... we'll leave all this behind and start our new life”.

 

The dog let out a small bark and Jensen chuckled “at least I will always have you, won't I” and he scratched her behind the ears “my loyal companion, the only one who has never tried for me to do as they please”.

 

He sat in the tub until the water grew cold, he quickly washed himself and got out of the tub, stretching his muscles that were sore from sitting in the same position for such a long time.

 

He sat down on the bed and pulled on the clothes he was supposed to wear for the ceremony that afternoon.

 

After he was done dressing he walked over to the window and sat down on the pillows, he stared out into the streets of the village, he wished to catch a glimpse of Jared walking down the street, but he knew it was idle hope.

 

After a while there was a knock on his door and his father stepped into the room “son” he said as he walked over to Jensen and stood beside him as Jensen never took his eyes off the street.

 

When it was obvious that Jensen wasn't going to say anything the King placed a hand on his son's shoulders “I'm so proud of you, son” he said “and I know you are going to be very happy”.

 

Jensen scoffed and turned around, yanking his arm out of his father's grasp “are you so self centred that you really believe that to be true?” he asked as he moved away from the window “you really think that I'm going to be happy married to a man I do not love”.

 

“Jensen” The King said, voice steady and stern “you will learn to love as time goes by” he said.

 

Jensen huffed “if you'd have let me marry Jared, I wouldn't have to learn anything... because I already loved him!”.

 

He paced the room and couldn't believe his fathers stupidity “you took the only thing I ever wanted away from me” he said “I never asked for anything, I've been the perfect son” he yelled “and now I want something for me and you won't even consider it”.

 

“I just want the best for you” the King said “by marrying Justin I'm assured that you will lead a good life, he has enough money and status to keep you well”.

 

Jensen barked out a harsh laugh “don't pretend you're doing this for me” he said “I've been so stupid all this time, thinking that you want the best for me”.

 

The King grabbed his arm “I do want the best for you.... but letting you marry a street rat is not what I consider good”.

 

Jensen pulled his arm free and took a step back “what about what I think is good for me” he exclaimed “you just doomed to a loveless life.... while the man I love withers away on the streets”.

 

Jensen sat down on the bed, to tired to stay standing “the only reason you won't let me marry Jared is because you're afraid that your reputation will get a dent” he said “because what will the people say when they see the King's son with a poor man?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, this marriage is taking place because you like Justin's status and this is the perfect way for you to be even more admired” he paused for a moment “no everyone will say what a lucky man you are, with a son that found the perfect man”.

 

Jensen found the strength to get to his feet “there is no official rule that says I have to marry a noble man.... you made that rule” he spat “and don't think I'm doing this for you.... the only reason I'm doing this is because of those people” and he motioned towards the village “because I can't let them suffer under my uncle...... like I've suffered under you”.

 

The King gasped and stepped back as if he had been slapped “I've taken good care of you, all your life” he said “kept you safe and warm, kept you fed”.

 

Jensen laughed bitterly “yes” he agreed “you were the perfect care taker” and a tear slipped from his eyes “but you've never been a father to me” and other tears followed “you never cared for what I really wanted, what would make me happy”.

 

He sank back down onto the bed “after today... you won't ever have to worry about me again” he said “I will go with Justin to his estate and you will never see me again” he slipped on his shoes and tied the laces “the next time I will set foot in this castle is the day after your funeral”.

 

The King scowled “we'll see about that” he said “you are still my son”.

 

Jensen smirked and stood up “I'm your son for three more hours” he said as he moved towards the door “after I say 'I do' to Justin, I'm my own man..... you will have no hold or power over me after the ceremony...... and trust me when I say I will take generous advantage of that”.

 

He pulled the door open and stepped aside “now, if you would be so kind” and he motioned out the door “I must get ready for my wedding, wouldn't want my husband to be, to be disappointed, do we?”.

 

The King snorted and stepped through the door “you will thank me later, Jensen” he said.

 

Jensen slammed the door shut after his father “no” he said solemnly “I really won't” and he locked the door so no one would be able to enter unless he allowed them to.

 

Jensen waited nervously for the bell of the church to chime one thirty, the ceremony would be performed at two o'clock and he was getting more anxious by the minute.

 

A thousand different scenarios had entered and passed through his head, all of them ending with Jared barging through the gates and stealing him away.

 

He knew it would never happen, security was too tight at the moment, even rats couldn't get into the castle without being seen by one of the guards.

 

“Jensen?” There was a knock on the door and Sandy's soft voice on the other side.

 

He sighed and opened the door “Hey” she said and stepped into the room “I have something for you” and she smiled “it's from Jared”.

 

Jensen's heart jumped and he closed his hand around the small item Sandy placed in his hand, he looked down and saw the leather strip Jared had always worn around his wrist.

 

“He wanted you to have this” Sandy said “wanted you to remember that he would never stop loving you”.

 

Jensen clutched his fingers around the leather band and closed his eyes, a tear slipping through “how could I ever forget” he whispered.

 

He looked at the leather strap and turned his hand around, he gazed at the solid silver band around his finger and smiled softly.

 

He walked over to the cabinet and rummaged around in a small box, he pulled out a leather string and slipped it through the ring, he tied the ends together and handed it to Sandy.

 

“Give him this” he said “so he'll know that he'll be in my heart, always” and he closed her fingers around the ring “tell him..... tell him that the moments I spent with him will light and warm me for the rest of my life” and he paused for a moment “tell him that there'll never be anyone but him in my heart and I anxiously wait for the moment when the good lord takes my life and brings us together once more”.

 

Sandy nodded her head “just make sure that cause is old age and not by your own hand” she said as she eyes him suspiciously.

 

He shook his head “I couldn't take my own life” he said “if I did then all our pain would have been for nothing, because the kingdom would fall into the hands of my uncle”.

 

The clock chimed and Jensen sighed “time for the show to begin” he said sadly “tell him, that when I told Justin 'I do', I was thinking of him”.

 

Jensen pulled his vest over his shirt and stepped out of the room “bye, Sandy” he said “after the ceremony Justin and I will leave for his estate, I will not come back to the castle”.

 

He pushed past her and started his walk to the chapel of the castle's church.

 

There were a lot of people seated in the church benches, royalty and noble men and women, even his uncle was present, but he probably just wanted to be sure he really couldn't get his hands on the throne any more.

 

Jeff was seated next to his father and that weasel of an Ian seated at Jeff's feet, he had never liked the man but luckily he didn't have much contact either with Ian or Jeff.

 

He saw Justin standing at the altar dressed in all black, he was smiling at Jensen and giving him an encouraging look as Jensen walked down the aisle towards him.

 

There were hundreds of eyes trained on them, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

 

Jensen stood next to Justin and was glad when the other man placed a steady hand on the small of his back, he smiled softly at Justin, a thanks for the silent support.

 

The ceremony went rather fast and Jensen experienced it through a foggy haze, saying 'I do' as he pictured Jared's smiling face and for a moment he let himself believe he was marrying the man he loved.

 

There was a dinner afterwards and Jensen was seated in between Justin and his father, Justin was talking a mile a minute about his estate and how he couldn't wait for Jensen to see it.

 

“I think you'll like it” He said “I have a large garden and though it needs some work, I think we can turn it into something beautiful”.

 

Jensen smiled and tried to eat something but he couldn't swallow anything besides some porridge and a glass of water, his throat so tight.

 

The King stood up and raised his glass “to my son and his husband” he said “may they live long and prosperous”.

 

All lifted their glasses and drank to the new couple, Jensen scoffed softly when he heard his fathers toast, he felt Jeff's gaze on him but he didn't look at the older man, knowing he would find nothing but hate and disgust in his gaze.

 

When the diner was done Justin got to his feet “ladies and gentlemen” he spoke soundly “thank you all for coming and sharing this wonderful day with us” he smiled down at Jensen “Jensen and I appreciate your support, but we must be going now”.

 

Jensen got to his feet and stepped closer to Justin “we have a long ride ahead of us and we want to make it to the estate by sundown, so we thank you and wish you a good night”.

 

Justin stepped back and grabbed Jensen's hand “ready to go?” he asked as he nodded towards the door.

 

Jensen nodded his head and moved closer to the tall man “yes” he said “get me out of here”.

 

Justin smiled and pulled Jensen with him to the waiting carriage “Jensen” his father's voice came from the door “aren't you going to hug your father goodbye”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I have no father” he said “I had a keeper and he did his job well, I'm married to a wealthy man of a noble family.... this is where our roads part”.

 

He climbed into the carriage, followed by Justin who tapped his finger on the roof of the carriage, setting it in motion.

 

The ride was swift and easy, no disturbances and they were greeted warmly by Justin's family and servants “they are very happy that you are here, prince Jensen” Justin said smiling “and so am I”.

 

Justin let Jensen get settled in his quarters while he informed his family on the events of that day, Jensen paced his room nervously.

 

The door opened and Jensen watched as Justin stepped into the room “they all said I was lucky to get such a beautiful husband” he said as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders.

 

Jensen couldn't help but admire the body that was bared in front of him, Justin was very well built, long and lean muscles and broad shoulders.

 

Justin walked over to Jensen, dressed in nothing but his pants and wrapped his arms around the other man “I'm glad to have you all to myself now” he said and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen raised his arms and wrapped them around Justin's neck, he knew it was Justin's right to claim him this night, to consummate the marriage.

 

He tipped his head back and allowed Justin to kiss him, the blond man's lips soft and firm against his as they moved confidently over Jensen's.

 

The kiss was just like the first, nice and comfortable, like they had been doing this forever, there was no heat, no passion like it had been with Jared.

 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Justin's soft hair and opened his mouth so the tall man could slip his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

 

Justin divested Jensen of his shirt and pushed him back towards the bed, he kept kissing and nibbling on Jensen's lips as he softly pressed Jensen into the firm mattress.

 

Suddenly Justin felt a wetness on his chin and he pulled back slowly, his eyes widening as he saw Jensen's red eyes and tears streaming down his face.

 

Justin backed off and pulled Jensen into a sitting position “what's wrong?” he asked and pulled Jensen into a warm embrace “please tell me what's wrong” and he rocked the other man back and forth in his arms.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Justin, needing to be held and touched as he cried his heart out on his new husbands shoulder.

 

“Are you afraid?” Justin asked “I know this is new for you, but I promise.... I would never hurt you, you have to believe that” and he pet Jensen's head.

 

Jensen sniffed and pulled back a little “I can't” he whispered “I'm so sorry, but I can't do this”.

 

Justin was hit with the rough pain in Jensen's voice and he pulled the other man back into his arms “it's ok” he soothed while he carded his fingers through Jensen's hair “I would never force you to do anything against your will”.

 

Jensen sobbed against Justin's shoulder, thankful for the man's gentle nature as he tried to compose himself in the blonde's arms.

 

Justin grabbed Jensen's shoulders and pushed him down into the bed, he spooned Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist “we have the rest of our lives” he said “there is no need to rush things, how about we get to know each other first?”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and allowed Justin to hold him tight “thank you” he choked out “thank you so much”.

 

Justin kissed his shoulder and pulled the sheets up to their waists “go to sleep” he whispered “it had been a long and tiring day”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and Jared's face was the last thing he saw before he finally fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: I'm so sorry you guys, I don't know what happened. I put my fingers on the keys and this is what came out, please don't kill me.  


* * *

Chapter 11:

 

 

it had been three weeks since he had married Justin, life had gone on and to his surprise he hadn't died from missing Jared.

 

But at times like these, when he was sitting in the garden, watching Justin play with his little niece, he wished he had died.

 

At those times anything was preferable but the emptiness he felt deep inside, the feeling of already being dead, but yet he was breathing and living.

 

He spent his days in the garden, Justin had told him he could do whatever he wanted to the garden, do as he please to make it beautiful again.

 

It did keep him busy and he enjoyed digging around in the dark dirt, keeping his mind off of other things that he didn't want to think about.

 

Sometimes that wasn't enough, in those moments he could see Jared cleared that anything around him, at those time's Jared was more real that the earth he had buried his hands in, the flowers he placed in intricate patterns.

 

At those times he wished he was indeed, dead, because the pain that shot through him, the miss of Jared in his soul was so blinding that he couldn't breathe.

 

People said that time heals all wound, Jensen was waiting for that day to come, he would even settle for a pain less blinding, but it hadn't happened yet.

 

Justin had kept his word, he had left Jensen alone, not pressing for any physical contact and just holding Jensen when they went to bed.

 

He hadn't heard from his father either, it was as if since he came to the Hartley estate he had been living in a different world, everything seemed so surreal.

 

Justin's family treated him kind, as did the servant and the helps but he felt like he was a shadow, that no one really saw who he was, that no one but Jared had ever seen him for who he was.

 

He was glad his father hadn't tried to contact him, that he at least had honoured Jensen's request to stay out of his life after the wedding.

 

Jeff however had been on the estate a few times to check up on him, Justin always kept Jeff as far away from Jensen as possible as he knew what his spouse thought of the advisor.

 

Jensen was grateful for Justin's concern and he knew that he had done good by marrying Justin, that there hadn't been any other way, it didn't make him miss Jared any less.

 

“Jennen, Jennen” Jensen looked up and caught the blond haired girl in his arms, offering her a wide smile “hey baby” he said and kissed her cheek.

 

The girl giggled and squirmed in his arms “play with us, Jennen” she said.

 

Jensen shook his head and positioned her on his lap “little fire cracker” he said and placed little kisses on her cheeks, making her giggle even more.

 

She had been the reason for his survival, this little blond girl who had lost her mother at birth and her father a few months later was the reason he wasn't going crazy.

 

“Lily” Justin was walking towards them with a big smile on his face “leave Jensen alone, he's contemplating what to do next with the garden”.

 

The little girl giggled and looked at Jensen “lily's” she said and made a wide gesture “everywhere”.

 

Jensen laughed and hugged the girl close, Justin had been taking care of here ever since his brother had died, leaving the girl in his care since his mother was to old to care for a young child.

 

“Maybe” He said as he stood up and put the girl down on her own feet “but maybe, lunch first” he said and grabbed her small hand “besides, uncle Justin looks like he could use a cold glass of lemonade”.

 

Justin chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Jensen's back “uncle Justin sure could” he said and slowly lead Jensen and Lily to the kitchen.

 

The cook set them down at the large wooden table in the kitchen and served them fresh buns with honey and a glass of milk “here you go, dears” she said and she pinched Jensen and Lily's cheek.

 

The two giggled simultaneously and Justin burst into laughter “two peas on a pod” he commented as he smeared some honey on a bun for Lily “here you go, sweetheart” he said and handed her the bun.

 

They happily munched away on the bread and discussed what to do next with the garden, discussed the menu of that evening with the cook and made sure that there was fruit for Lily.

 

When they were finished with their lunch Jensen went back outside while Justin put Lily to bed for her afternoon nap.

 

He had built up a good relationship with the gardener, seeing as how Jensen spent the majority of his time in the garden, either working on the garden itself or playing games with Lily and Justin while Justin's mother watched, always with a serene smile on her face.

 

He got along great with Justin's mother, she respected and loved Jensen, because she knew that Justin respected him and could see that they had a mutual fondness for the other.

 

But Jensen wasn't ready to commit to Justin, wasn't ready to give that last piece of him away, the piece that up to today had belonged to Jared, like every other fibre in Jensen's body.

 

He sat down onto a bench and stared at the variety of colours in the garden, the flowers he had planted there with care and love.

 

“Prince Jensen” There was a voice to his left and Jensen lifted his head “yes” he said smiling, recognising the girl that helped out in the kitchen.

 

She smiled shyly and handed him a sealed paper “this just came for you” she said “it was dropped of by a guard from the castle”.

 

Jensen hesitantly took the letter and looked at the seal in the red wax “thank you” he said and he smiled at the girl “you can go now”.

 

He watched her leave, the soft flow of her white skirt behind her as she hurried through the green grass.

 

His eyes travelled back to the unopened letter, the seal was that of his father and he wondered what he had to say.

 

He held the letter into the sun, as if that would allow him to see the content of the envelope, but he couldn't see anything but the white of the paper.

 

“Hey” He felt Justin's hand on his shoulder as the tall man sat down beside him “news from hone?” he asked.

 

Jensen eyed the paper wearily “yeah, seems to be” he said and placed the letter beside him “it can wait though”.

 

Justin smiled “aren't you curious to see what your father has to say?” he asked as he placed his arm around Jensen's waist “must be important is he sent it by express”.

 

Jensen turned to Justin and smiled “if it was really important then the messenger had waited for my answer, and they did not”.

 

Justin rubbed his fingers along the small of Jensen's back “maybe you father has passed” he said “due to some strange accident”.

 

Jensen chuckled “I don't think so” he said “if that were the case then the entire guard would be here to take me back to the castle”.

 

Justin laughed softly and pulled Jensen closer “Lily want's you to read the bedtime story tonight” he said “she says that you're voice is more pleasant than mine”.

 

Jensen chuckled and rested his head on Justin's shoulder “that would be fine” he said.

 

He welcomed the feel of Justin's arms around him “thank you” he said “for being so good to me” and he looked up at Justin “for having such patience and kindness for me”.

 

Justin smiled and softly kissed Jensen's lips “you should know by now” he said and kissed the tip of Jensen's nose “we have all the time in the world, we don't have to rush”.

 

“Now” and he got up “there are some business I have to attend to, I will see you at dinner, don't get buried under a pile of dirt, ok” and he flicked Jensen's nose teasingly.

 

Jensen chuckled and slapped Justin on the arm “go, you pest” he joked as he also got up “I have better things to do with my time than listen to you”.

 

Justin laughed as he walked away “I meant it” he yelled after Jensen “no falling in large holes or anything, Mr clumsy”.

 

Jensen was still laughing when he walked into his bedroom “Lily?” he said surprised as he saw the little girl sitting on his bed, he night gown draped around her and he blond curl dishevelled.

 

He placed the letter on the dresser and forgot about it as he walked over to the girl with the tearstained cheeks “what is the matter?” he asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

 

Lily sniffled and burrowed herself against Jensen's body “I had a bad dream” she said as she took the offered tissue “someone tried to drown my puppy” and she petted Sadie, who was lying on the floor next to the bed.

 

Lily had taken to Sadie the moment she had seen the dog, and Sadie felt the same way, following the little girl wherever she went.

 

Jensen soothed the small girl “Sadie is a big girl” he said “she can take very good care of herself and....” and he lowered his voice to a conspirator whisper “she is a very good swimmer”.

 

Lily lifted her head and smiled a watery smile at him “really” she asked, her voice small and still a little shaky “you promise?”.

 

Jensen smiled full out and nodded his head “I promise” he said “if you want to, tomorrow we can go to the lake and Sadie can show off exactly how well she can swim”.

 

Lily's head shot up, a full blown smile on her face “we can?” she said excitedly “can we go now?” she asked and wanted to get up off the bed.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled her back “no” he said laughing “now is time for a nap.... we can take one together, how about that?”.

 

Lily smiled and nodded her head, blond curls bobbing up and down “ok” she said “but can you tell me a story?”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “what kind of story do you want to hear?” he asked as he tucked her under the blankets while he laid on top of them.

 

She thought for a moment “a love story” she said “tell me a tragic love story”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and cradled her head on his chest “ok” he said “but this is a secret love story, so you can't tell anyone, ok”.

 

She nodded her little head “I promise Jennen” she whispered and curled up against him “it's our secret story”.

 

Jensen nodded “Once upon a time there was a prince, and this prince was very lonely” he started “one day a friend of him, smuggled him out of the castle, but the prince had never been outside and he hadn't taken in account the danger that were out there”.

 

He sighed and smiled at the memory “he was being threatened by an evil monster, and he was really scared for his life” he felt he tense and smiled “but then, out of nowhere, a hero appeared” and he felt her relax “and this here stepped up and saved the prince from a horrible fate”.

 

“They fell in love, the prince and the hero” he said “they were so in love, but it wasn't meant to be because the evil father of the prince didn't want them to marry”.

 

Jensen felt her breath even out and he smiled, she had fallen asleep and he yawned, feeling that he too would not be far behind.

 

He closed his eyes and drifted off, hazel eyes haunted his dreams and a wide smile filled his mind, without noticing his fingers drifted to his left wrist, softly clutching the small leather strap.

 

They were awakened a few hours later “my prince” the voice was soft and Jensen opened his eyes “Millie” he said and sat up slowly “what time is it?”.

 

The girl smiled “it is supper time, my prince” she said “Lord Justin asks if you and Miss Lily would join him and his mother for dinner”.

 

Jensen smiled “tell him we'll be right down” he said and softly touched Lily's shoulder.

 

The little girl stirred him her sleep and made soft noises “baby, wake up” he said softly, shaking her gently out of her slumber.

 

A pair of stunningly blue eyes opened and she smiled softly “Jennen” she said as she sat up “nap time over?”.

 

He smiled and nodded “nap time over” he said “now it's time for dinner, are you hungry?”.

 

She rubbed her tummy and nodded “a little bit” she said “and cook said we could have pudding after” and she sat up, fully awake now.

 

They went down for dinner, Justin and his mother were already seated at the table “sleep well?” Justin asked as he pulled a chair back for Jensen.

 

Jensen looked up and grinned “yes, me and Lily slept like roses” and Lily giggled “I didn't” she said “I slept like a lily”.

 

Justin chuckled and pinched her nose “I'm sure you did” he said “did Jensen tell you a good story?” and he sat down.

 

Lily giggled and placed her finger in front of her mouth “shhh” she said and smiled at Jensen “it's a secret story, we're not supposed to tell”.

 

Diner went rather fast, the cook had prepared roast and potatoes, and as a desert there was wonderful vanilla pudding with biscuits.

 

Lily left most of the roast untouched, saving her appetite for the pudding and giggled when Jensen caught her feeding meat to Sadie, who was sitting underneath the table.

 

“So, did you read what was in that letter?” Justin asked Jensen “the letter that came for you this afternoon, I mean”.

 

Jensen's head shot up “oh, I completely forgot” he said and he stood up “I'll go check, maybe it's something interesting we can discuss while you divulge in your evening scotch” and he winked at the blond.

 

Justin chuckled and slapped Jensen's butt as he passed him on the way up “don't be such a smart mouth” he teased “or no honey in your tea for you tomorrow”.

 

Jensen turned and stuck out his tongue “try and stop me, Hartley” he said and he bounded up the stairs of the mansion.

 

He walked into their bedroom and spotted the letter on the dresser “well” he muttered to himself “let's see what father dear has to say”.

 

He grabbed the letter and inspected the seal for a moment “why can't he just leave me the hell alone” and he broke the wax seal and folded the paper so he could read.

 

His eyes travelled over the words, he read the entire letter three times before his hand dropped to his side.

 

The piece of paper fell from his grasp and sailed to the stone floor of the room, the soft rustle of paper as it hit the ground.

 

He didn't know how to react to this news, it had been the last thing he had expected to hear, or read in this case.

 

But the words were clear, black on white and there was no mistaking their meaning.

 

With unsteady steps he walked out of the room, choosing to ignore the statement of the letter as he made his way down to the dining room.

 

He could hear Justin and Lily laughing as they played a game, could hear Justin's mother chuckled softly as Justin chased Lily around the room.

 

He stepped into the dining room and walked back to his seat “what did it say?” Justin asked as he sat back down in his chair.

 

Jensen shook his head and grabbed his chalice of wine, he downed the entire glass in one go and slammed it back on the table “Jen, what did the letter say?” Justin asked again.

 

Lily was oblivious to what was going on and she crawled into Jensen's lap “Jennen, Jennen” she said excitedly “I know we're not supposed to talk about the story, but I want to know” and she shifted around in his lap, a smile on her face “what happened to the hero”.

 

Jensen's eyes shifted to the little girl and the dam burst, tears started running down his cheeks and he closed his eyes for a moment, the shocked girl in his lap going completely still.

 

He opened his eyes, not even closed lids could keep the tears at bay “He died” he whispered, his voice broken and hoarse as a sob wrecked through his body “the evil king beheaded him”.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: still not very happy. Jensen goes back the the castle to confront his father.  


* * *

Chapter 12:

 

 

Jensen was sitting on his bench in the garden, a worn piece of paper clutched in his hand.

 

It had been a month since that day, the day that he had gotten the letter that Jared had been executed, the day his life would never be the same.

 

“Dear Son, 

 

The evidence Jeff had produced is water tight.

It seems that your dear boy is the one who had committed this atrocity.

As the King it left me no other choice.

So I hereby notify you, that on the morning of Thursday the fifth,

young Jared Padalecki has met his demise by the hand of our executioner.

His remains have been buried where all criminals lie, on the executed 

cemetery in a grave marked by a number.

Should you ever return to the castle and wish to pay him your respects, 

his grave is plot 325.

I am sorry for your loss, I knew you thought fondly of the boy, 

but justice must be served.

 

Be well, Your Father”

 

The letter was cold and heartless, Jensen had no doubt that his father didn't regret killing Jared for one second, he never liked him anyway's.

 

He had read the words over and over again, not wanting to believe that the man he loved more than anything had been killed for a crime he didn't commit.

 

He knew Jeff had staged the evidence and he knew Jeff hated Jared, but he had thought that since he had married Justin that Jared would be safe, how could he have been so stupid.

 

Jensen stroked his finger across Jared's name on the paper, as he had for so many times and he sighed “I'm so sorry” he breathed, as if Jared could hear him.

 

“Prince Jensen?” There was a soft voice behind him and he turned around, his eyes widened and tears filled his eyes as they had been doing for weeks.

 

He stood up and wrapped his arms around the person “you're here” he breathed “I can't believe you're here”.

 

Arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a warm embrace “Tell me it was a lie” he begged and pulled back “please tell me Jared is not dead”.

 

Brown eyes closed and a tear slipped down a rosy cheek “I'm sorry, prince” she said “but he has been executed more than a month ago”.

 

Jensen pulled her in and they held each other close, mourning the loss in their lives “I am still glad to see you” Jensen said “it is good to see a friendly and familiar face”.

 

Sandy smiled sadly and ducked her head “I came to bring you something” she said as she took his hand “I left it in the dining room with that delightful girl, Lily”.

 

Jensen smiled faintly “let's go then” he said and he followed her back into the mansion “what is it that you have brought me?”.

 

Jensen stepped into the room and his breath caught in his throat “Harley” he whispered “you brought me Harley?”.

 

She nodded and they walked over to Lily, who was playing with the two large dogs “he would have wanted you to have him”.

 

Jensen sank to his knees and he petted the dog “hey, boy” he whispered “how are you holding up” and he scratched the animal behind it's ears.

 

Sandy dug around in her bag and pulled out a small wooden box “I.... I don't” she didn't know how to say it, how to make it hurt less “I thought that maybe... you'd want this” and she handed him the box.

 

Jensen stared at the object he had never seen in his life “what's....” but at the look on Sandy's face he couldn't get the words out.

 

He slowly lift the lid of the box and his fingers closed on the object inside, he was wondering when the hurt was going to stop, when he would be able to think of Jared without feeling the blinding pain in his heart.

 

He lift the leather lace from the velvet cloth, the ring dangling on the lace as he slowly swung it back and forth “where did you...” but he couldn't say the words.

 

He didn't know if he wanted to know where Sandy had gotten the necklace, the last time he had seen it was when it was around Jared's neck.

 

He swallowed loudly when he saw the stain on the leather, a small patch where the brown was a little more reddish than the rest of the cord.

 

Sandy placed her hand on his shoulder “I knew he had it” she said “so I asked Mike to go down into the dungeon...after.... after” but tears choked her words and Jensen pulled her into a hug.

 

“They held him in the dungeon” She cried out “they held him like some criminal, even after they had..... completed the sentence, it's so dirty in the Jensen, so dirty and cold..... he was all alone... he never got to say goodbye to anyone, they just locked him up and killed him”.

 

Jensen rocked her small frame back and forth while he strained not to cry out in anger and pain, he didn't want to think about Jared being alone and scared and cold, he wanted to remember Jared at the market, how he kissed him and touched him at the lake, wanted to remember that smile that lit his word on fire.

 

He felt a large hand on his shoulder and one on the small of his back “everything ok here?” Justin asked as he rubbed soothing circles into Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen nodded slowly “she..... she knew Jared” he explained.

 

Justin nodded, Jensen had explained everything to him, who Jared was and what he and Jensen had been through together.

 

He wasn't exactly happy to learn that Jensen had given himself to Jared, but there wasn't anything he could do about that now.

 

He knew that Jensen had loved Jared with everything that was in him and that it would take a long time for Jensen to heal.

 

He also knew that Jensen was worth the wait and even if he would never feel about Justin the way he felt about Jared, that would be okay, because just because a love was different, it didn't mean it was worth any less, and Justin was a patient man, he could wait.

 

Jensen rested his head back on Justin's shoulder as the tall man stood behind him “thank you” he couldn't thank Justin enough for all his support.

 

It was the only good thing his father had done, introduce him to Justin, because he knew that in Justin he had found a great man, and an honest and kind one.

 

He loved how patient and kind Justin was towards him, how he had held and comforted him after he had first gotten the letter.

 

It proved to Jensen that there were some good people left in the world, not like Jeff and his father, who had broken his promise to Jensen.

 

Jensen's head shot up and he took a step back from the people he was holding “we're going” he said and a determined look crossed his face “we're going back to the castle, my father has some explaining to do..... and Jeff some pentenance”.

 

Justin raised a brow “I thought you never wanted to go back there again” he said as he took Lily, who was looking at the adults with wide eyes.

 

Jensen rested his hand on her blond curls “I have to do this, please understand” he said “I have to confront my father, I have to know what happened, and I have to make sure that Jeff pays for his actions”.

 

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and walked towards the steps “we'll leave in an hour” he told Sandy.

 

Justin stood up “we will come too” he said as he put Lily down “Lily has never seen the palace and I don't want that man anywhere near you without me being there”.

 

Jensen smiled at Justin's protectiveness “thank you” he said “you are amazing”.

 

Justin just smirked and hiked Lily up his hip “let's go pack, huh” he told her “we're going to visit the castle”.

 

She clapped her hands excitedly “can Sadie and Harley come too?” she asked and pointed at the dogs.

 

Justin smiled and nodded his head “why not” he said “let's make this a family trip, ok” and he carried the toddler up to get their things.

 

Jensen only packed the things he needed the most and hurried down to arrange for the carriage.

 

It didn't take long for them to be all set and ready to go, Justin was a very efficient packer and Lily was excited to go see the castle for the first time in her life.

 

Jensen was quiet on the ride there, his mind working over time on why his father had broken his promise, on how his father could just condemn an innocent man to death.

 

His fingers were closed tightly around the lace with his ring, the last thing he had ever given to Jared on the last night they ever saw each other.

 

He played with the ring and kept imagining Jared's face when he gave it to him, the memory of those soft but strong lips on his and he wanted to scream with the anger he felt with knowing that no one would ever see that face again.

 

Jensen stared out the window “he didn't deserve that” he whispered to no one in particular “he didn't deserve to go like that, to be falsely accused”.

 

Justin laced their fingers together “we'll talk to your father” he said “we'll get to the bottom of this”.

 

Jensen turned his head to Justin “they put him with the real criminals” he said “they just threw him in a wooden box and buried him in a nameless grave”.

 

The rest of the ride they all kept silent “oohh, there it is” Lily said excitedly as she nearly hung out of the carriage window “it's so pwetty Jennen” she cooed as she looked at the structure.

 

Jensen looked out the window and once he had thought the same as she did, thought that the castle was magnificent, things had changed, all he saw was a pile of bricks that stole his dreams.

 

The carriage came to a halt on the square and they were greeted with applause and cheers, Jensen smiled at the people and slowly walked up the steps, happy to see that his sacrifice had not been in vain.

 

“Jensen?” Jensen turned and stood face to face with Jeff “what brings you here?, your father is still alive and well”.

 

Jensen sneered and slapped Jeff in the face “you do NOT get to speak to me” he growled “get out of my way, and I don't want to see you unless I summon for you”.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed and he smirked blankly as Jeff moved out of the way “good” he said and he turned to take Lily in his arms.

 

The girl didn't know where to look, there were so many wonderful things to see as they walked through the halls on their way to the throne room.

 

Jensen stepped into the room and didn't waist any time “you slimy son of a bitch” he said as he walked over to his father “you made me a promise”.

 

The King raised his brow “Jensen” he said “I do not remember getting a notification that you were coming for a visit”.

 

Jensen snorted “this is not a pleasant social call” he said as he put Lily down “I came here to ask you why you have violated out agreement?”.

 

The King chuckled “what kind of agreement, my son?” he asked as he walked down the steps and over to Jensen.

 

Jensen grabbed his father by the lapels of his shirt “you killed him!” he screamed “you promised me you'd let him go and then you killed him!”.

 

“I did what was right for my country” The King said “he turned out to be guilty and we had to take his life, it states so in the law”.

 

Jensen let go of his father, afraid that if he would hold on he would do something that he would regret “you promised me” he said harshly “you promised me you'd let him go”.

 

The King stayed silent, an indication that he either didn't have anything to say or he didn't know what to say to his angry son.

 

Jensen shook his head “why did he have to die... tell me the truth!”.

 

The King sighed and he sat back down on his throne “Ian gave us a report that you hadn't been.... bonding properly with Justin” he said “we thought that you needed to be cut loose from your life here”.

 

Jensen's jaw dropped “you..... you killed him because I wouldn't sleep with Justin until I was ready?” he said numbly “you killed him to assure a legal and binding marriage!”.

 

Jensen staggered backward “we will leave here tomorrow morning” he stated “I want to visit his grave and make sure he gets a proper stone”.

 

Jensen turned on his heels “I'll be using my own quarters... Justin and Lily are to be left alone during our stay”.

 

He marched out of the hall and over to Justin and Lily “the man is insufferable” Jensen said “we'll stay here for the night and we'll be heading home first thing tomorrow morning”.

 

Justin smiled softly and nodded “are you ok?” he asked as he put Lily down “I mean, we heard you yell and scream”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “I'm fine” he said “I just got mad for a little bit” he sighed and lead them up to his rooms “you can stay here until dinner”.

 

Justin put Lily down on the floor and she went to play with the dogs “are you going to visit him?” Justin asked as he put a suitcase on the floor.

 

Jensen nodded his head “yes” he replied “and I am going to make arrangements to switch him over to a real cemetery, a proper grave with a proper stone”.

 

Justin smiled and grabbed Jensen's shoulder “let me know if there is anything I can do, ok” he said and kissed Jensen's cheek “I'll be right here”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and kissed Justin back “I know” he said and turned around “I promise to be there for dinner”.

 

Jensen walked out of the room and headed down stairs, he walked past rooms and down corridors until he got to the kitchen.

 

He smiled as he heard soft singing coming from the kitchen and he pushed the door open “Hey, kitchen queen” he teased softly.

 

Beth turned and tears appeared in her eyes when she saw him “oh, my dear boy” and she enveloped him an a tight hug “how we miss you”.

 

Jensen hugged her back and soother her “I'm here for a day” he said “came to say goodbye to a very important person”.

 

She pulled back and smiled sadly “you mean the boy that got executioned?” she asked “Sandy told me that you had a connection to him, he was a nice young man”.

 

Jensen swallowed and tried to smile “you saw him?” he asked as he sat down on one of the chairs “I mean, before he got.....” but he couldn't say the words.

 

She sat down across from him and handed him a glass of milk “yes” she said “I met him once, the morning of his execution, they let me in an hour before it happened, to give him a last meal and some conversation”.

 

Jensen wiped at his eyes “he wasn't alone.... right before?” he asked.

 

She nodded her head and smiled softly “I stayed with him as long as they let me, I waited until they had lead him out of the dungeon” she took his hand “boy's last words to me were 'tell him I love him' and gave me this blinding smile”.

 

Jensen smiled, knowing what Jared looked liked when he smiled and deliriously happy that Jared hadn't been alone in his final moments”.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: ok, another NOT happy chapter. I'm sorry you guys but for some reason I just feel like writing lots of pain and people getting hurt or dying.  


* * *

Chapter 13:

 

 

Jensen slowly made his way to the cemetery, he had Jared removed from the criminals cemetery and transferred over to a regular one.

 

He opened the gate and stepped through, it was a nice day, bright and sunny, even though the sun was starting to set a little lower in the sky.

 

There were flowers everywhere, potted, planted in the ground and small bundles resting near the headstones of the newer graves.

 

It smelled liked nature at the cemetery, smelled like grass and flowers, and kicked up dirt, it smelled fresh and reminded him of the day that Jared took him to the lake.

 

He went over to where the fresh graves were and he walked over to Jared's headstone.

 

It was a dark grey and it had his name engraved on it, he had it made at the estate, he knew the maker of the stone and knew the man took great pride and care of his work.

 

He brushed his fingers along the line of Jared's name and he sat down beside it, he didn't think it would be hard to see Jared's grave since he had been dead for quite a while but it felt like someone had reached into his chest and was trying to pull his heart out through his ribs.

 

Tears spilled across freckled cheeks and he wiped at the furiously, not wanting any passersby to see him cry, but it was not use, they kept sliding down his cheeks.

 

“Hey” He whispered softly, even though there was no one to answer “I got you transferred to the communal cemetery, I couldn't stand to leave you with those criminals”.

 

There wasn't going to be any answers from the grave but somehow Jensen found it comforting to talk to Jared's spirit “I'm so sorry” he choked out “It's all my fault.... I killed you”.

 

Somewhere deep inside he knew that wasn't true, but it didn't stop him from feeling that it was “I just had to sneak out of the castle that day” and he caressed the head stone “if I had stayed inside.... you'd still be alive”.

 

His shoulders shook with the sobs that wrecked his body “if I hadn't been so selfish, you'd still be here” he cried “we never would have met, but then the world would still have you”.

 

Jensen gripped the stone, his fingers clenching the rock as if he was tying to break it “there are so many things that I should have done differently, concerning us” he muttered “I know it's too late and there is nothing I can change now, but.....”.

 

His breath hitched and he let out a pained laugh “I shouldn't have listened to my father” he whispered, his lips brushing against the cold stone “I should have just packed my things and headed towards the horizon with you”.

 

Birds chirped and the chime of the church bell sounded though the still air “I know those things are easy to say now you're not here anymore, but you have to know.... that if I could do it all over again”.

 

He curled up to the headstone and rested his cheek against the cool marble “I married another man” he said “I married a man that was not you, he's nothing like you and he could never be”.

 

“You know I haven't let him touch me... like you touched me, and now I am afraid to” he confessed “you're gone, but what if I take that step... and I forget what it feels like to have your hands on my skin.... what if I forget what you feel like, sound like”.

 

His head lolled back and he let out a sigh “I'm so afraid to forget you, even though my heart knows it never could.... why risk it, why risk it and possibly lose the most important thing in the world”.

 

The sky was slowly starting to darken, diner time was upon them but Jensen wasn't ready to go back to the castle yet, to go back to Justin and their life, not when Jared was hear, in the cold ground.

 

“Sandy brought me Harley” Jensen spoke suddenly “and I promise that I'm going to take the best care of him, I won't let him down like I let you down”.

 

He looked at the setting sun for a moment “I want you to know, that I know what Jeff did, that this was all his fault” he whispered “and I want you to know that I'm going to make him pay, pay for the hurt he put you through, pay for the innocent life he destroyed”.

 

“Jensen” the prince's head shot up and he looked at the small girl walking towards him “hey Sandy” he said softly.

 

She smiled and crouched down next to him “diner will be in a few minutes” she said “you should come back to the castle so we can enjoy the wonderful supper Beth has prepared”.

 

He shook his head “I can't leave him” his eyes wide and full of pain “I can't leave him again, Sandy”.

 

She fell down onto her knees and wrapped him up in her arms, cradling his head against her shoulders as she hummed soothing words at him “I know” she murmured “I know”.

 

“He's dead because of me” and the tears started up again “I killed the only man I'll ever love, because I was to afraid to take what I wanted, because I was to worried about other peoples fate to just grab him and leave this dammed place”.

 

Her hands raked through his hair as he vented his feelings “and I left him here” his eyes opened, watery and full of guilt “I left him here to die, because I was to selfish to see beyond myself, because I thought that Jeff wouldn't be a threat to him now that I'm married to Justin”.

 

“Shhh” She soothed “none of this is your fault” she said and smiled against his hair “you have to know that, have to realise that.... Jared knew it too” and she pulled back a bit “Jared loved you, prince, with all his heart and more and he wants you to be happy”.

 

Jensen snorted and wiped the tears from his face “how can I be happy, when he's not here” he said “when I know that I'll never see his smile again... why was I such a stubborn fool, why didn't I just leave with him?”.

 

Sandy pulled him up to his feet and cupped his face “because you care about your people” she said steadily “because you knew what would happen to us if you did not marry a nobleman”.

 

Jensen stepped back and hung his head “I didn't have to marry a nobleman” he said “I didn't have to marry a damn nobleman!” he screamed and kicked at the ground.

 

She raised a brow in confusion “what do you mean?” she asked as she grabbed his shoulder to calm him down.

 

He pulled himself from her grasp “that was my fathers condition, that I should marry blue blood” he said “id I'd just stuck up for myself and told him to go to hell and that I was marrying Jared....”.

 

Sandy grabbed his arm again and interrupted “then Jeff would have found a way to kill Jared sooner” she said “don't you understand, Jensen, that man is evil and if you had told them you were going to marry Jared” she paused for a moment “they would have killed him anyway”.

 

“You don't know that” he said “you don't know that, maybe it would have been different, I could have ordered guards to protect him or something”.

 

She shook her head “you can't keep track of someone all the time, Jensen” she said softly “it's just not possible, and someway, somehow, Jeff would have found a way to get to Jared”.

 

“Now, can we please go to dinner?” she asked.

 

He nodded his head “yeah” he agreed “but... give me a few more minutes alone with him, ok?”.

 

She smiled and stepped back, he watched her walk to the gate of the cemetery and he sat back down at the headstone.

 

“I'm leaving tomorrow morning” he said “I can't stay here with my father and Jeff, there's just no way” and he paused for a while “I want you to know that I love you, that I'll never love anyone the way I love you”.

 

He reached out and brushed the curve of the 'J' “I'll visit you as often as I can” he promised “and you will never be far from me” and he touched the leather strap around his wrist “I'm forever yours, even though someone is borrowing me for the moment” and he smiled “and I will wait patiently for the day we are reunited and then I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me”.

 

He stood up and touched the stone one last time “I love you, Jared” and his voice hitched on his love's name “goodbye”.

 

Setting one foot before the other he slowly made his way off the cemetery, at the gate he looked back once to take a last glance at Jared's grave and he mouthed his promise one last time.

 

Sandy grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together “let us go to dinner” she said, and they walked back in silence.

 

When they reached the castle she stopped him and turned his face to her “he loved you” she said “never doubt that for a moment”.

 

Jensen nodded and kissed her cheek “thank you” he said “you have been an amazing help, and I want you to allow me to have you transferred to the estate”.

 

She looked up in surprise and then smiled softly “I would love to stay with you” she said “and I will gladly take your offer”.

 

A smile appeared on his face and he hugged her close “thank you” he said “no, I have dinner to attend to”.

 

She smiled and shooed him off “on you go” she said and shoved him through the door.

 

Jensen walked into the dining room and smiled as he saw Justin and Lily already seated at the table “hi love” he said and kissed Lily's cheek.

 

The girl giggled and cupped his face in her tiny hands “Jennen, we get sjoclate desert” she said and he chuckled “chocolate desert, huh” he said and kissed her again “aren't we lucky”.

 

Justin laughed softly and placed his hand on the small of Jensen's back “everything go ok?” he asked and Jensen was moved by Justin's concern, even though the man knew what Jared had meant to Jensen.

 

He nodded his head and smiled “yes, thank you for asking” he said “he is at rest now, in a good place”.

 

The food was served and even though the presence of Jeff and the King brought the dinner slightly down, there was enough to talk about when you were sitting next to a little girl who had a fascination with the chandelier on the ceiling.

 

Jensen turned to Justin and noticed that his husband was looking a bit pale “are you ok?” he asked and placed his hand against the man's forehead.

 

The pale man shook his head “I think I'm catching a flu or something” he said “my stomach is upset and I'm burning up”.

 

A worried frown passed Jensen's featured “maybe you should lay down for a while” he suggested “and maybe we should postpone our trip back home.

 

The blonde shook his head again “no, I'll be fine” he said “I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible”.

 

“Yeah” Jensen agreed “but not at your expense, if you feel bad then we should wait”.

 

All of a sudden Justin doubled over and emptied the content of his stomach next to his chair, Jensen grabbed a cloth and a cup of water and knelt down by his side “Justin?” his voice laced thick with worry “here, drink this” and he handed him the water.

 

He managed to take a few sips before he doubled over again and threw the water up “Jesus” Jensen said as he saw Justin's pained face “get a damn doctor or something” he ordered.

 

A servant hurried out of the room in search for medical help, while Jensen tried to calm Justin down “here” and he offered him a cloth to wipe his mouth.

 

The vomiting had subsided for a while and Jensen offered him another cup of water “what in the world was that?” he asked as he ran his hand soothingly across Justin's back.

 

One of the maids had taken Lily to her room, not wanting the child to see her uncle like that and Jensen looked around.

 

His face landed on Jeff, a smug smile adorning his face “what did you do?” he screamed as he held Justin in his arms, the man had started throwing up again and his breathing was becoming more difficult.

 

“Me?” Jeff asked as if he was the innocence it self “I have done nothing, he's just a bit sick”.

 

Jensen didn't believe it for one second “you” and he pointed at Ian “finish Justin's meal”.

 

The rat like man, who for some reason was always allowed to sit with them during dinner went ghost pale “I'm quite full, prince” he said.

 

Jensen eyes Mike, who had been guarding at the door the entire time, the guards stepped up and grabbed Ian by the neck “the prince demanded something” he hissed.

 

Ian stuttered and stammered as Mike lead him over to where Justin had been sitting “it's just a meal, right” Mike said blankly “shouldn't hurt”.

 

“I uhm” The man stuttered and suddenly the King spoke up “is there a particular reason why you refuse to obey my son's order?” he asked.

 

Ian's eyes shifted around the room and landed on the man in Jensen's arm, Justin's breathing was shallow and his lips had turned an eerie shade of blue “p..poison” he stuttered out “the dinner was laced with poison”.

 

Jensen gasped and clutched the man in his arms close “antidote” he barked out “get me the antidote now!”.

 

Beady eyes were cast to the floor “there is none” he said “this poison is so volatile that there is no known cure.... I'm afraid it is to late”.

 

Jensen raked his hands through Justin's short hair “I'm sorry, I'm sorry” he whispered in a mantra “never should have come back here”.

 

He ignored the rustle behind him as they took Ian away and ignored the arguing of Jeff and his father, he just held Justin close and watched as the light in the man's brown eyes died and his chest stopped moving.

 

He felt Justin go lax in his arms and felt the last breath leave his husband, he didn't even have tears in him anymore, he was dry and cold and he was numb.

 

He felt hands on his shoulder and a doctor knelt down beside Justin to check on the blonde man, the doctor looked up at the king and frowned “I'm sorry, my lord” he said “he has passed away”.

 

There were gasps and cries as the doctor placed a white cloth over Justin's body, Mike slowly picked Jensen off the floor and let him lean against the guard.

 

The next hour went by in a blur for Jensen, there was an investigation and Ian was sentenced to death, it was going to be at dawn of the next day and Jensen insisted on attending, wanting to see the murdered of his husband pay for his actions.

 

The hardest thing he had to do was walk upstairs and tell a little girl that the uncle she had loved more than anything was never going to wake up again.

 

Lily had cried and screamed until she finally had fallen asleep by pure exhaustion, Jensen had curled up to the girl and held her tight as they fell sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: we are slowly starting to creep to the end of the story.... but until then, here's another chappie :D  


* * *

Chapter 14:

 

 

Jensen stood calmly as he watched Ian being lead up to the chopping block, the man's eyes were bloodshot and panicked but Jensen thought he'd get what he deserved for murdering an innocent man.

 

He had woken up in the middle of the night and had been unable to go to sleep anymore so he had gone down to the library and read until his eyes were to sore.

 

The books and files in the library had been very helpful, especially concerning his new situation and the consequence it would have on him inheriting the throne.

 

Numerous hours were spent writing and reading and documenting and learning, anything that was necessary to keep out of his fathers grasp for a second time around.

 

There were two people getting executed today, he had found that out during breakfast that morning, it seemed that there was a witness who heard Jeff order Ian to put the poison in Justin's meal.

 

It hadn't been a surprise to him, after he found out that Jeff had Jared killed he knew the man had no morals and would not back down from trying to get the throne for himself.

 

Since this was a matter that concerned a nobleman, the town had been informed and thus forced the Kings hand into executing the man that was responsible, even if it was his own adviser.

 

He didn't really know how he felt about it all, he was happy that Justin's death would get the proper revenge but he still felt like there was something that he was missing, that something wasn't right.

 

There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite shake, that kept nagging and whining for him to look deeper, but he didn't know where.

 

He closed his eyes when the axe came down, twice he looked away and waited for the bodies to be taken away by the guards.

 

Turning to his father “We need to talk” he said and he slowly made his way to the door “now!” he demanded and he walked through the hallways and into the throne room.

 

Waiting for his father to take his seat on the throne, he sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the servants to leave the room.

 

“It seems like we have to find you a new husband” The King stated as he took a sip from his wine “now that you have lost this one, I want you taken care of”.

 

Slowly Jensen got to his feet and took a piece of paper that had been waiting for him on the table “no” he said steadily “you have no more control over me”.

 

He held out the paper and offered it to his father “It's all in here and I'm surprised that you didn't know about it” he said “but since you took Jeff's word like candy, I guess it isn't that strange that he didn't tell you about this.... and even I just found out last night”.

 

The King took the paper and skimmed it with his eyes “what you are holding in your hand” Jensen started “is the contract that grandpa and mother drew up concerning my marriage” a small smile appeared on his face “it seems that even in death, mother takes better care of me than you ever have”.

 

He started to pace in front of his father “it seems that mother and grandpa had a contract drawn up that states that I have to marry before my 25th birthday” he paused for a moment “it also says that should my husband die..... the marriage still stands” he smiled “meaning that even though I was only married for a little while, the marriage is legal and binding, that makes me a widower.... and still heir to the throne”.

 

He snatched the papers from his fathers hand “it mean.... my dear father, that you have no more control over me, I am a free man and there is nothing you can order me to do anymore”.

 

The King's eyes widened and he stood up “this is nonsense” he belted “you are my son and you will do as I say!”.

 

Jensen shook his head and folded the paper “no” he said coldly “I will never listen to you ever again!” he exclaimed “you have ruined not only my life... but the lives of two innocent men” he took a deep breath “but you are not the only one to blame, I should have stood up to you, told you that I was going to marry the man I loved.... I shouldn't have compromised”.

 

Unconsciously he brushed his fingers across the leather strap on his wrist “but all of that is water under the bridge” he said “I will take Lily and Sandy and we will go to the Hartley estate if Florence.... my mother in law, will still have me when I tell her what has happened to her son”.

 

He looked into his father eyes and smirked coldly “because of my misplaced love and trust in you... I have lost the things that were most dear to me” he stated “and I will not allow you to take anymore... we are done father, and I never want to see you again”.

 

He turned on his heels and marched out of the throne room, it felt like the weight of the world had lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe again.

 

The halls were empty as he made his way to the waiting carriage and he didn't look back one when they drove away.

 

Now he had to find a way to explain to Justin's mother what had happened at the castle and he knew that it was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

 

Florence adored her son, worshipped the ground he walked on and who could blame her, Justin had practically been a saint and now he had to tell her that she would never get to see him again.

 

There was an extra car that carried Justin's coffin, Jensen had insisted on taking him home because he wanted to find the perfect place in the garden to be Justin's last place of rest, he wanted to plant it with the most beautiful flowers he could think of because the man deserved nothing less.

 

He dreaded ever mile they travelled and got closer to the estate, the blond girl was curled up in his lap, her face peaceful and calm.

 

She was to small to really understand what was happening, though she had cried when he had told her Justin was never waking up, he didn't really thing that she got the severity of the situation so he just left her alone and made sure she didn't hear any things that were not suitable for a girl her age.

 

The ride was quick and uneventful, the arrived at the estate in the late afternoon and the servants hurried to get the coffin into the church where the priest would take further care of Justin.

 

With a heavy heart Jensen made his way to the garden, where he knew Florence would be, she was sitting on a bench overlooking the small pond that Justin ordered to be made for Jensen.

 

Her head shot up when she heard his footsteps and slowly she got to her feet “Jensen dear” she said as she hugged him “I'm so glad you boys are back” and she kissed his cheeks.

 

He felt his heart ache and tears stinging the back of his eyes as he looked down at the fragile woman “Florence” he started, his voice rough and broken “I have some terrible news”.

 

Calmly and slowly he explained to her what had happened and he held her as she cried in his arms, he still felt regret for what had happened to Justin and he mourned for his late husband but somewhere deep inside he was slowly starting to turn numb from all the pain.

 

It had been too much too fast and he didn't know how to cope, now he had a little girl and a mother to look after who needed him to be strong, needed him to keep them together, so he shoved all his pain inside and it had started to eat a hole in his being.

 

The first few days after he got back were very hectic, the funeral arrangements had to be made and he had to make sure that they dug at just the right spot to put the coffin.

 

After the funeral his days started to blend together, he got up and had breakfast, he played with Lily and worked in the garden with Florence, that was the only time he felt anything, when he was staring at the multitude of colour he had planted himself.

 

There had been no more letters and news from the castle and Jensen was glad to see that his father finally had gotten the hint to leave him alone.

 

Sandy made effort to get him out of his shell, she tried to get him involved in the housekeeping of the estate, tried to get him to ride horses or go fishing, anything to get him out of his daily slump.

 

But Jensen just wanted to be left alone, for the sake of others he had put on a fake smile that was almost a constant fixture on his face, but Sandy saw through that all.

 

She spent her days trying to get that light back in Jensen's eyes, the light that had been there when he had first met Jared, the light that had dampened, but was still visible after Jared had died.

 

It was her worry that with Justin's death and the betrayal of his father a cord had snapped in the young prince, he walked and talked and interacted with the people around him, but he didn't seem to care anymore.

 

To her it seemed like he had given up on living, had taken the death of Jared and Justin and took it to heart, let it fester and boil and now there was nothing left to light his eyes anymore.

 

The only time he seemed to come alive was when Harley went up to him and begged for attention, at those moments she swore she saw some of the old prince, the man he used to be before his life had turned upside down.

 

It was almost as if the dog pulled at some of the parts of his heart that had gotten out unscathed, and no one but the dog knew where to touch Jensen's soul and get him to smile, even if it was only for the shortest moment in time.

 

Sadie had a similar but more dampened effect on the young man and Sandy suspected that it might be because Harley was Jared's dog and there was a saying about how a dog reflects his master.

 

Maybe that's what Jensen saw when he looked at Harley, maybe he saw a left over piece of Jared when he watched the dog mess around in the grass or chasing after butterflies, saw the same innocence and friendliness that Jared had possessed.

 

She walked up to him slowly as he sat on the bench that overlooked the pond “hi, Jensen” she said, just to let him know that she was coming.

 

Green, empty eyes looked back at her and he smiled that fake smile that he had been using far to often “Sandy” he acknowledged her.

 

It always unnerved her when he spoke with that flat voice, like he knew she was there but somehow didn't and she was sick of it.

 

She grabbed his arm and shook him hard “you stupid idiot” she said and she saw green eyes flicker momentarily “you need to get out of that hole that you're in” she was speaking loudly, letting him know that she meant business “I know you've had a lot of bad things come your way in the past few months, but it had been three months since Justin has died”.

 

A shimmer of dark passed across vibrant green at the memory “you have friends, Jensen, friends that need you to be ok” she said “you have lost a lot, but you have so much to be thankful for” she continued “you have a wonderful home, a woman that is like a mother to you, who loves you, two dogs that need you and a little girl that has lost everything in the world but you and her grandma”.

 

Jensen's head shot up and there was a small spark in empty eyes “you need to deal with the grief you feel and get on with your life, Jensen” she spoke softly “you need to realise the beauty that is still in this world, not focus on the bad things it put you through”.

 

She cupped his face and forced his attention on her “get out of that shell you have buried yourself in, they are not coming back... but there are people here that wish you would”.

 

Suddenly green eyes focused and a small smile curved Jensen's lips “now I know why Jared liked you so much” he said “you don't hold back and say what you think”.

 

Grinning she let go of his face “nice to see you join the land of the living” she said as she saw the light creep back in his eyes “I know it will take you some time to fully heal, but know that you have family and friends that want to help you get through it”.

 

He sighed loudly and hugged her close “I know” he said “but it's hard... I have to be strong for them... I can't let them see me falter”.

 

She caressed his back and smiled against his hair “it's ok to show them that you're hurting” she said “you don't have to be a stone wall, Jensen, nobody is expecting you to be” she pulled back and smiled softly at him “just let them know that you're still there for them, that you still care”.

 

Jensen pulled away and stood up as he smiled down at her “thank you, for not letting me do this” he said “for waking me up”.

 

She got to her feet and cupped his cheek “well, what else am I here fore” she said and softly kissed his cheek “if not to keep you from making monumental mistakes”.

 

He chuckled softly and smiled at her, she felt like screaming with joy because even though the smile was a small one, at least it was a genuine one, and they hadn't seen that in quite some time so she treasured every second the smile lasted.

 

“Now” Jensen said as he moved towards the house “there is a girl that I need to apologise to, and not to forget two dogs”.

 

Quickly he bounded up the stairs to Lily's bedroom, it was nap time and the maid was just putting the little girl to bed “Marie” he said as he entered the room “I'll put her to be, you can go do your other chores”.

 

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge “I need to say I'm sorry to you, Lily” he said and he smiled at the confused look on the girls face “because I should have played more with you” he explained “and from now we will play together more often, would you like that?”.

 

She smiled widely and nodded her head “and with the puppies” she exclaimed and he smiled, he didn't know how she could call two dogs that were almost three times her size, puppies.

 

“Read me a story?” she asked as she pointed at the small book on the bedside table.

 

Jensen reached out and smiled at the drawn picture on the cover “William's adventures, huh?” he said as he opened the book and crawled up the bed to lay beside her.

 

He flipped the pages and settled down into the soft pillows of the bed : once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a brave frog named William. He was the most handsome frog in all the lads and he had lots of friends at the pond where he lived”.

 

“Uncle Jennen” she interrupted and he turned his head towards her “do you think our pond has a frog?” she asked and he chuckled “maybe” he said “we should go look tomorrow, we might have out own William in out back yard”.

 

She giggled and cuddled up to him “can I continue?” he asked and she nodded “ok, one day, William was playing with his good friend Mona the fish.....”.

 

He kept reading until she had fallen asleep and he carefully stepped out of the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl.

 

For a long moment he stood at her bedside looking down at the blonde girl, Sandy was right, it was time for him to forget about the could have been's and start to focus on the good things he had in his life, like this little girl.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: go read, hurry :D  


* * *

Chapter 15: 

 

 

Jensen woke slowly and stretched out on the big bed, he smiled as he saw the person next to him smile back at him “Hey baby” he said as he reached out “sleep good”.

 

There was a giggle and then his nose was being tickled by blond curls as Lily cuddled up to him “dreamt of William” she said and Jensen smiled remembering the frog from the story “you wanna go see if we have a William at our pond?” he asked.

 

She smiled and jumped off the bed “yes, yes” she said excitedly “can we go now, pleaaaase” and she jumped back on the bed and on top of him “and maybe we have a Mona too”.

 

He smiled and slowly got out of bed “I think that the first thing we should do is get breakfast” he said “maybe after we eat we can go and find our own William”.

 

Jensen helped the little girl wash up and get dressed, smiling as she twirled around the room in a baby blue dress “come on Jennen” she said excited as she reached for the door “our adventure awaits”.

 

So he followed her down the stairs and to the dining room where Florence was already seated at the large table “mother” Jensen said warmly and kissed her cheek “how are you this morning”.

 

She had insisted that he call her mother and he gotten used to it and to be honest he liked it, he did see her as the mother he never had growing up and he was lucky to have such a warm and compassionate woman in his life.

 

He sat down at the table and immediately there was a plate of toast, bacon and eggs put in front of him, he thanked the servant and dug in to his breakfast.

 

Florence updated him on the news in the region that he hadn't heard about yet.

 

Breakfast was always a nice part of the day, they sat together and discussed what they were going to do that day.

 

Lily convinced Florence to go with them to the pond and search for the infamous William the Frog.

 

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing in the trees, it was still a bit nippy but he knew that it would go away as the day progressed, the sun slowly warming up the air.

 

He had brought a basket full of treats and sandwiches so they didn't have to walk all the way back to the mansion if they got thirsty or hungry.

 

Lily, naturally, was the most excited and she was skipping a few yards in front of Jensen and Florence “that girl has so much energy” Florence said “she takes after her mother”.

 

Jensen grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as he saw the sad look on her face “we have both lost a lot” he said “but we should focus on what we still have, each other... and her” and he pointed at Lily.

 

He knew Florence loved her granddaughter more than anything and he also knew that she was going to make sure Lily got the best life possible.

 

“Lilly, not to close to the water” he called out as he saw the little girl had reached the edge of the pond “you don't want to fall in and get you new dress dirty”.

 

He reached into the basket and pulled out a large plaid and spread it on the ground so Florence could sit down if she wanted to.

 

Slowly he walked over to Lily “let's go find a frog, ok?” and he took her small hand in his “but we have to be careful not to scare them away so we should be very still and quiet”.

 

He made a show of trying to be silent as they made their way around the pond, the girl occasionally giggling and disturbing the insects in the long grass.

 

He loved moments like these, it was times like this one that he was ok for a while, that he didn't feel the pain of the loss of Jared and Justin, at times like these the smile on his face was genuine.

 

“Lily, look” he whispered as he spotted a small green frog “do you think that could be William?” and he pointed at the frog.

 

Lily chuckled and shook her head “don't be silly uncle Jennen” she giggled “William is much bigger”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “I think you're right” he said and took a step back “maybe this is one of his cousins or a brother or sister, what do you think?”.

 

They left the little frog alone and resumed their hunt for the evasive William, Jensen pointing out butterflies and ladybugs in the process, each insect eliciting a more excited response from the little girl.

 

Before they knew it their tummies started to rumble, indicating that it was time for a bite to eat, and they hadn't even found William yet.

 

The cook had prepared them sandwiches and muffins, the basket was literally filled with treats and they ate them with relish, Lily favouring the chocolate muffins while Jensen bit into a blueberry one with ardour.

 

After lunch they decided to rest for a bit, Lily taking out her sketchpad and crayons and attempted to draw the pond on the white piece of paper, Jensen mumbling his appreciation.

 

Florence opted to take a walk, sitting on the plaid all morning had given her a back ache and she went on a stroll to relieve the sore muscles of her back and shoulders.

 

Jensen sank back onto the plaid and closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the sun on his face, the smell of the grass and the sound of fish splashing in the pond.

 

His head resting on his hands and he felt a small head that came to rest on his chest “nap time?” he asked softly and he felt the head nod.

 

It had been a busy morning and he understood that the girl was a bit tired so he decided to take a little nap and after they could resume their hunt for the frog.

 

When Jensen woke he found out that Lily wasn't next to him anymore “Lily?” he called out as he sat up “Lily, where are you?”.

 

There was giggling coming from a small bush near the pond “I found William” she called back “he's here and he has a friend”.

 

He got up and walked over to where her voice was coming from and smiled at the sight, she was sitting in a patch of grass looking at a rather large frog with another frog about a feet away “I see that you have” he said and sat down next to her.

 

She quieted down and looked up to him with her big eyes “Uncle Jennen?” she asked “do you think Uncle Justin is in heaven?”.

 

Jensen swallowed and blinked his eyes at the sudden flash of pain in his chest, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

 

“Yes” he said and he looked out over the pond “I think Uncle Justin is in heaven, somewhere he will never be in pain again and everyone is his friend”.

 

She grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers “do you think the hero is there too?” she asked innocently.

 

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, a sad smiled creeping up his face “yes” he choked out “I think the hero is there too, where else would a hero be”.

 

“You like the hero, don't you uncle Jennen?” she asked and she picked a daisy from the grass “I mean, the prince in the story.... was it you??”.

 

He was surprised at how observant she was “yes, Lily, the prince in the story was me” he said and smiled down at her.

 

Her brows were still in a frown “was uncle Justin the hero?” she asked “the hero that rescued you?”.

 

Jensen shook his head and turned her so that she was facing him “your uncle was indeed a hero” he said “bot no, he wasn't the hero I was talking about in my story”.

 

“Can you tell me about him?” she asked “I want to know what the hero was like, what his name was and how he saved you”.

 

He hesitated for a moment, not sure that he wanted or should tell her those things, but she was very mature for her age, since she had experienced loss and had been through some hard times and he figured he could tell her the truth.

 

“First I want you to know that I really liked your uncle” he said “he was a fantastic man and I was lucky to be married to him, but there was a man I truly loved.... even before me and your uncle got married, and I had to give him up”.

 

“His name was Jared” Jensen said “and I snuck out the castle once and he saved me from a very angry vendor on the market” he smiled at the memory “he took me to his place and we talked and talked”.

 

There was a sad look on his face since the good memories also brought the bad ones back “but he wasn't a rich man, like my father wanted me to marry” he said “but he was kind and gently, he had the bravest heart and made me feel alive”.

 

A small hand caressed his face “where did he go?” she wanted to know and he sighed “my father, the King, he .... decapitated Jared” he whispered “because he was angry and jealous.... because he's an evil monster who can't seem to be able to stand to see happy people, and Jared was a very happy person”.

 

“Did you get to say goodbye?” she asked and he shook his head “not really” he said “I went to his grave when we were at the castle.... but it's not the same and to be honest, I could never say goodbye to him, he means to much”.

 

“Maybe he'll come back” She said “like in the story where the King dies... but he has things he has to do and the fairies bring him back to life to save the lady”.

 

Jensen sniffed and pulled her close to his chest “those are fairytales, Lily” he said “and no matter how hard we pray or wish... when loved ones die, they can never come back”.

 

“But what if it's a miracle?” She asked “I mean, they say it all the time in the stories, that people come back from heaven, or waking up from a very deep sleep.... what if he's just asleep, he could have been really tired from saving you”.

 

He buried his nose in her soft curls and sighed “anything can happen in stories” he said “people think them up and they can make anything happen, unfortunately such things never happen in real life”.

 

He paused for a moment and cupped her small face “Justin and Jared are dead” he said “they went to heaven and can never come back” and he smiled “but what we can do, is never forget them, we can think about them and pray for them before sleep... that way, they never leave for real, because they will always be with you in your heart”.

 

| Do you think you'll find another Jared?” she asked “and that you'll fall in love and live happily ever after?”.

 

He shook his head slowly “maybe, but I don't think so” he replied “there is no one in the world like Jared.... or your uncle, the loss of such great men comes down hard” and he smiled softly “and they could never be replaced, but maybe you can learn to love again, differently”.

 

His hand wiped the blond strands from her face “and just because a love is different doesn't mean that it's worth any less” he said “I love you different than I love Nana Florence.... but I still love you just as much, just different”.

 

She nodded like she understood but he smiled, knowing she probably had not idea what he was talking about.

 

“You are to young to understand” he said “but when you're grown up and my age,” he smiled at her “then you'll understand what I'm talking about and you will see that you have the ability to love a lot of people, and none you will love the same”.

 

He got up and pulled her up with him “that's what makes every person so special” he said “because no person is exactly like another, just liked there are not two snowflakes exactly the same”.

 

Then she giggled “what about Billy and Bobby?” she asked, meaning the gardeners twin boys.

 

Jensen chuckled and ruffled her hair “even though they look alike, on the inside, their soul, they are very different, like Bobby, he likes horses, while Billy just wants to play soldier all the time”.

 

They turned around and Jensen's eyes widened in shock “Florence” he said “have you been there long?”.

 

She smiled softly and nodded her head “yes, I heard everything?” she said and Jensen bent down to talk to Lily “go play near the pond, ok” he said.

 

The two adults sat down on the plaid and Jensen averted his gaze “I'm sorry you had to hear that” he said and she frowned “hear what, dear?” she asked as she took an apple from the basket.

 

“That I never really loved your son” he said “that my heart was taken even before I got to know Justin” and he sighed.

 

She smiled and cupped his cheek “Sweet boy” she said “Justin was lucky to have you, and I know he liked you very much” and she paused for a moment “don't think that I think any less of you just because you love another man”.

 

“I know how the world works and I know you can't choose the one you love” she said “and it's okay for you to love someone else, and I want you to know that if the time ever comes where you find yourself in love again, that that's ok with me, you deserve to be happy, we both do”.

 

He smiled softly as her and grabbed her hand “thank you Florence” he said “you are the best mother I could ever wish for” and he pecked her cheek “now, how about I go catch me a little girl and we go back to the house so we can freshen up for dinner”.

 

He got to his feet and walked over to the girl sitting in the grass looking at a couple of ladybugs on a flower “pretty, huh?” he said as he slipped his hands beneath her armpits to hoist her out of the grass “but we're going to go back to the house and get freshened up, ok”.

 

She smiled at him and nodded “ok” she said “can I bring William” and she pointed to the frog.

 

Jensen chuckled and let her go “I think that William should stay with his friends at the pond, don't you think?” and she nodded smiling “yeah, you're right, because Mona can't come with her, because the cook would make her into dinner”.

 

He laughed softly and patter her back “go, you little frog” he said and pushed her towards her grandmother.

 

He was looking at his mother and his niece when he felt a hand on his shoulder “George, I think we need to...” he started as he figured it was the gardener who had been working a few yards away from them the entire afternoon.

 

His voice caught in his throat and he slammed his mouth shut as he saw it wasn't George, his eyes travelled frantically across the persons face and took in every inch.

 

The sunlight was reflecting off of dark hair and bronzed skin, eyes were trained firmly upon him and the man took a step forward.

 

Jensen felt like he was about to come out of his skin and he spotted Sandy from the corner of his eye “San...” he choked out, but it seemed as if his voice was refusing to work.

 

“It's him” was all she had to say before he threw himself into Jared's arms and buried his nose in the crook of the tall man's neck “you're alive” he breathed as he closed his eyes when he felt strong arms encircle his waits “you're alive”.

 

He knew it was futile to kick in an open door but he just wanted to hear the words, he needed to hear the words and know it was true, that he wasn't dreaming and he fisted a hand in chocolate curls.

 

Jensen’s arms came up and he fisted one hand it Jared’s hair while the other cupped the back of the younger man’s neck, it felt like heaven when he breathed in that familiar scent he knew so well and had missed so much and he felt hot tears track down his face.

 

Jared buried his nose in Jensen's soft hair and slipped a hand under his shirt to grab at soft skin “sshhh” he hushed as he rocked them back and forth “I'm right here, I'm right here” he calmed the shorter man “I'm not going anywhere”.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: It's been a while since I posted to this story. this is the first of two chapters that explaines what happened to JAred when Jensen was married to Justin. I hope you guys enjoy.  


* * *

I'm back people!. so, I'm posting again, I have time to write again and have my little outlet for my perverted thoughts.

 

I still owed you guys and explanation of what happened to JAred and foud out I needed at least two chapters for that so this is the first one.

 

I hope you guys are gonna enjoy this... hope you haven't forgotten what happened in the story.

 

here you go... love ya

 

 

Chapter 16:

 

 

After Jared had greeted the entire staff and Lily and Florence, Jensen dragged him up to his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

 

He turned around and he was pulled into a tight embrace, strong arms wrapping around his waist as Jared buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck “god, I missed you” he whispered “missed you so much”.

 

Jensen pulled back a bit ad cupped Jared's face “they told me you were dead” he whispered as tears tracked down his face “they told me they beheaded you..... I saw the coffin, Sandy gave me the necklace, told me that....”.

 

There was a finger on his lips that silenced him “I'm not dead” Jared murmured “I'm right here, alive and well”.

 

But Jensen shook his head “how is this possible?” he asked “Beth gave you a last meal.... you were buried”.

 

# flashback # 

 

 

Mike had just lead him out of the castle and he was free again and in a few days, the man he loved was going to be wed to another man.

 

His eyes moved to the castle and to the window of the man he knew so well and he sighed, knowing that they hadn't been meant to be.

 

The ring lay heavy on his chest, the leather lace was heavy with the weight of never getting what he wanted, heavy with the knowledge he would never see Jensen again.

 

He went home and fed Harley, he had missed the dog and was glad the animal was ok.

 

The next few days went by in a blur, he watched from a distance as the carriage that held Jensen made his way out of the town and onto the dirt road that lead to the Hartley estate.

 

He knew he should be glad that no one had found out, that the kingdom was protected against the King's cousin, but nothing seemed right without the green eyed man by his side.

 

He was walking along the numerous stands, looking at the products of the vendors when a steel grip encased his arm “you little street rat” and he looked into the eyes of the guard that had caught him the first time and his eyes widened “I was set free” he said “the King promised I could go free”.

 

The man smiled evilly and pulled him along “the King has changed his mind” he growled “he feels it be best to eliminate a threat like you”.

 

He was taken to the castle and thrown into the same cell as he had been in before, the darkness overwhelming as he crawled into the corner of the cell.

 

After a few hours the door to the dungeon opened and Jeff walked towards the cell “well, well, well” he said as he smirked “look what the cat dragged in, a little street rat”.

 

Jared snorted “look what's here.... the royal snake” and he spat at the older man “I see the King doesn't take his promises that serious”.

 

There was a small smile around Jeff's lips “you deserve to die” he said “don't think that I don't know that you have.... defiled our prince” and he sneered “you need to pay for having the audacity to take what was not rightfully yours”.

 

Jared snorted and leaned against the bars “it was Jensen's gift to give” he said “he wanted me to have it.... how rude would it be to deny a gift from my prince”.

 

There was a long moment of silence before Jeff spoke again “it doesn't matter anymore” he said “the prince has married and left the castle, he will not be back until his father's death” he paused for a moment and smirked “which means that he's not coming back for you either, so we can try you for the murder you have committed”.

 

“I haven't committed any murder” Jared said “and you know it”.

 

Jeff chuckled and nodded his head “yes, I know that” he said “after all, it was me who murdered the man, but it will be so much more fun to see you pay for it”.

 

He had know that Jeff had a lot of influence but he thought that since he wasn't a threat anymore that he would be left alone.

 

It was a good thing that Jensen didn't know what was going to happen to him, he wanted Jensen to be happy and to not worry about him.

 

He stepped back and sat down on the floor “at least you have no power over him anymore” he told the older man “he's married and you can't get to him anymore”.

 

Jeff smirked “you just wait and see” he said and then chuckled “well, I guess you won't but we're gonna let you rot in here for a while”.

 

Jared watched the other man go and tired to get comfortable on the hard floor of his cell, he looked around but there was nothing to do but think and stare.

 

The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks where Jared saw nothing but the cook who brought him breakfast and dinner once a day.

 

There was no window in the dungeon so the only way he could keep time was when they brought his food, that was the only indication he had wether it was morning or evening.

 

One a day his bucket was emptied by a small boy who was escorted by one of the burly guards of the King after which the guard stayed behind and proceeded to add to the numerous blue marks on Jared's body.

 

Not a week went by without one or more guards deciding that he was to much of a smart mouth, that he didn't know his place in the castle, but he needn't worry because they would show him.

 

And they did, they showed him with fists and feet and knees, until he was gasping from pain, curled up in on himself, struggling for his next breath.

 

There was never enough time to fully heal, the blue turned into purple and then into green but before there was time for them to turn yellow or disappear the guards would come back, providing him with new marks, never permanent but never completely gone either.

 

He spent the dark hours of his nights and day sleeping and thinking about Jensen, the memory of that warm smile the only thing keeping him going.

 

He didn't know if Jensen knew what was happening, he didn't know what Jeff and the King had told the other man but he hoped he was safe and happy.

 

His fingers kept curling around the necklace Jensen gave him, his fingers caressing the metal and soft leather, imagining the night when Jensen had given it to him, what they had done that night, the words they said, the promises they'd made.

 

He missed the other man so badly, missed holding him, missed the way his skin would warm whenever Jensen touched him and it killed him, knowing that he would never see Jensen again.

 

After a while Jared stopped keeping track of the days, stopped caring and stopped eating whatever food they brought him.

 

All will had left him the longer he stayed in that dank hole and he figured he'd be better off dead.

 

His eyes opened as he heard a key turn in the lock of his cell and he rubbed the grime from the corners of his eyes and brushed his dirty hair from his face “what, come back for another round?” he asked as he still felt the bruises from the last time the guards felt the need to 'discipline' him.

 

Slowly he got to his feet “you know, it's only been two days” he mocked “the bruises haven't even had time to start healing”.

 

“Jared” and Jared's head shot up at the familiar voice “what the hell have they done to you?”.

 

He looked up at the bald man and smirked maliciously “your friends decided that I needed to be put in my place” Jared said “and as you can see they don't take their job lightly”.

 

Mike walked over to Jared but stopped mid-motion when he smelled the younger man “lord” Mike exclaimed “you smell like a dead skunk” and Jared chuckled humourlessly “yeah, well the water they give me it not enough to keep up to your standards of hygiene”.

 

He leaned against the wall, not able to support his long frame by himself “Beth tells me you haven't been eating” Mike said “why?”.

 

Jared snorted “what's the point” he said as he sank down onto the dirty floor, not caring how Mike saw him any longer “I'm going to be killed in the near future..... so there isn't any reason for me to bother with eating, is there”.

 

The bald man's eyes narrowed “well, you're right about one thing” Mike said “they are going to kill you, it's scheduled for next week”.

 

Jared's sighed and smiled softly “finally” he said “I'm getting tired of waiting”.

 

Mike slapped him on the arm and scolded “shut up” he said “you don't know what you're talking about, what about Jensen, huh” and he pulled Jared off the floor “what about Jensen, don't you want to see him, be with him?”.

 

Tears appeared in Jared's eyes “he's better off without me” Jared said “he's married now, with a good husband, he's happy and he's safe, safer then I could ever keep him”.

 

Mike outed a cry of frustration “he's not, you stupid nitwit” he growled “not happy and not safe”.

 

Jared's head shot up, eyes wide and mouth agape “what?” he said as he scrambled away from the wall “what the hell are you talking about?”.

 

The older man took a step towards him and lowered his voice, his eyes trained on the dungeon door “Jeff is planning something, something bad that will leave Jensen alone and at Jeff's mercy” Mike growled “is that where you want him to be?”.

 

“What about the husband” Jared said softly “he'll keep Jensen safe, he has to” but Mike shook his head “do you really think Jeff will be stopped by something as stupid as a husband?”.

 

Jared's eyes moved as he was thinking “why are you here?” he asked as an after thought and he eyed Mike “planning on springing me out?”.

 

To Jared's surprise the older man nodded his head “yes” he hissed “but not now.... we're doing it on the day of you're execution”.

 

“We?” Jared asked curious but Mike shushed him “the less you know, the better” he said “don't let them know and be ready when they come and take you, struggle..... but allow them to bring you to the yard” with that Mike turned and closed the door behind him “and fucking eat” Mike added “you're gonna need all your strength”.

 

The next few days Jared made sure he ate everything the cook gave him and he even tried to get his condition up by doing push-ups off the floor in between his usual beatings from the guard, but he felt better than ever, he was getting out, Mike was getting him out.

 

His nerves were making him want to jump against the ceiling every time he heard the door to the dungeon open, every time his breath hitched and wouldn't start again until he laid eyes on the person in the doorway.

 

This time the person didn't carry a plate of food and the boy who took care of his bucket wasn't there either.

 

He started to struggle when he felt a meaty hand grab his arm and drag him out of his cell “time to say goodbye, boy” the guard chuckled as he manhandled him to the top of the stairs where a smirking Jeff was waiting for him.

 

“Don't think Jensen would like looking at you like this” Jeff sneered on the way to the yard “you look like the dirty street rat that you are” and he scrunched his nose “filthy, dirty little street rat, no good for a prince..... not worthy to even say his name”.

 

Jared tried to shut the other man out and focus on staying on his feet while he was being dragged forward by the two guards, into the yard where the executioner, the King and Mike were waiting for him.

 

“One last wish street rat?” Jeff sneered as he ordered the guards to place Jared on the chopping block.

 

Jared lifted his head and growled “you not in this room while I get beheaded” he said “I don't want to give you the pleasure of seeing me die”.

 

The King raised his brow and chuckled “very well, me and Jeff have other plans.... wasn't really looking forward to see that worthless head get cut off your body”.

 

Jeff protested for a moment but even he didn't want to go against the King's request so he left the yard followed closely by his two guards “you can bury him in the plots for criminals” he instructed Mike and the executioner.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them Mike cut Jared loose and the man with the axe took his hood off “Steve, get the body” Mike said as he helped Jared to his feet.

 

Jared watched with wide eyes as the man, Steve, walked over to the pine box and lifted out the body of a man with height similar to his and place the dead body on the chopping block “what are you?” but before he could finish the question Steve swung his axe and the body was beheaded.

 

He gagged and looked away from the body “who?” but Mike cut him off “a criminal” he said “wee needed the axe to look used and a body to put in the casket” and he handed Jared a bundle of clothes “put this on” he instructed “we're smuggling you out of the castle, you're going to be staying with a friend of mine.... he'll get you back on your feet”.

 

Jared protested “no, I want to go to Jensen” he said as he pulled on the clean clothes “I want to go to him right now”.

 

Mike shook his head “no” he said “you need to get your strength back and Jensen is still a married man.... we need to think of a plan first”.

 

Jared shut his mouth and followed Mike and Steve out of the yard and into the halls of the castle, going through passageways he had never seen before.

 

Within moments they were outside the castle walls and he was being lead through streets and past buildings out of the village into the woods.

 

After a half an hour walk they came to a clearing with a small cottage in the middle with a couple of horses and some pigs in a corral and Mike ushered him to the door “Chris?” he called “Chris, we're here”.

 

Jared watched as a short man opened the door and let them in “I'm Chris” and that was the beginning of Jared's time with the short man, time he spent getting well and getting better, Chris even taught him self defence.

 

Before he knew it weeks, months had passed and Mike appeared on Chris' doorstep “Jared” he said, and the younger man looked up from mucking the stabled “Mike” he said cautiously “what brings you here?”.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: a new one.  


* * *

Hi guys, So this story is kinda my baby. it's my favrite one to write and right before I post it I get all excited and stuff because I always love reading the reviews to this one. 

 

so here is another chapter, the 2nd part of what happened to Jared when he wasn't with Jensen.

 

I actually thought I was almost done with this story but I realised there were still some loose ends so please stick with me for a couple more chapters. hope you guys don't find that it has become boring or something.

 

 

love you all- AA

 

 

 

 

Chapter 17:

 

 

Jared led Mike into the small house and poured him some water “here, you must be thirsty” he said and he sat down opposite Mike.

 

The guard smiled gratefully and took a few long gulps “Jeff is dead” he said and Jared's eyes widened “so is Ian”.

 

There was a relieved sigh and Jared smiled slowly “good, good riddance” he said as he took a sip of water himself.

 

He's been working on the farm for the past few months and his skin was tan and he felt netter than he ever had, he still missed Jensen like crazy though.

 

“That's not all” Mike said and he placed his mug on the table and looked at Jared “Justin Hartley was poisoned...... he died”.

 

There was a gasp and Jared realised it was him who let out the harsh sound “Justin..... the man who married Jensen, Justin?” he asked as he buried his face in his hands.

 

“How's Jensen?” He croaked out as he lifted his head and rested his eyes on Mike “he's not.... they didn't hurt him, did they?”.

 

Mike shook his head “no” he replied softly “they didn't get the chance to get close enough to him, Jeff and Ian were executed before they could get to Jensen” he paused for a moment “Jensen left and went back to Hartley estate”.

 

“I wanna see him” Jared said and he stood up “I have to tell him.... he has to know what..” but Mike cut him off “he thinks you're dead, Jared” he said “he grieved for you, he buried you”.

 

There were tears in hazel eyes “you didn't tell him that I wasn't dead?” he asked “why?” he was confused as to why Mike would let Jensen believe he was dead.

 

“Jared, you have to understand” Mike started “Jensen is free now, he can become King....I think it would be a bad idea for you to go back to him”.

 

Jared's eyes widened “well then why did you save me when they wanted to kill me” he called out “why did you go through so much trouble if not to get me back to Jensen..... I want to get back to Jensen” and he stormed out of the house.

 

Mike followed the younger man out to the yard “Jared!” he called out after the man “you can't just show up at the estate” he said “they all think you're dead, you can start a new life”.

 

Jared huffed and turned around to face Mike “don't you get it” he said softly “without Jensen...... that's not life, Mike” and he paused for a moment “that's hell, I've been in Hell for the past few months, not seeing him, not holding him.... it's killing me”.

 

Mike's eyes softened “I know it's hard right now, Jared” he said “but think about Jensen, what he's been through, don't you think he deserves some piece and quiet?”.

 

Jared scoffed and walked back to Mike and grabbed the man by his coat “all I ever do it think about Jensen!” he growled “I eat, sleep, breathe the man, Mike” and he let go of the guard “he's the only reason I'm alive right now, you understand” he said “the only reason I didn't die in that hell hole you call a castle”.

 

There was movement behind Jared and Mike smiled ruefully at Chris “hey man” he said “he's been good to you?” he asked the short man.

 

Chris smiled and grasped Jared's shoulder “he's a good farm hand” he said “I'm gonna miss him”and he clapped the tall man on the shoulder.

 

Mike frowned “where's he going?” he asked and he raised his browns at Chris.

 

The farmer chuckled “come on, Mike” he said “get your head out of your ass and look at him, the boy's miserable here” and he smiled at Jared “I sent word to Sandy, she's coming here to pick you up and she will escort you to the estate, I thought it might be easier for Jensen to have Sandy there too.... so he won't think you're a ghost or something”.

 

Mike shook his head “this is a bad idea Chris” he said “it's been a bad idea ever since I snuck Jensen out the castle”.

 

Chris nodded “yes it has been” he said “but it happened and you saw Jensen, you told me yourself how miserable he looked, these boys...” and he smiled “these boys are meant to be, Mike”.

 

The guard sighed and resigned “maybe” he said “but you are gonna freak Jensen right out”.

 

Chris invited Mike to stay for Dinner, Sandy was supposed to be arriving tomorrow and she would be taking Jared to the Hartley estate.

 

Jared had enjoyed staying with Chris, the man was easy going and friendly, he showed Jared how to run a farm and taught him all he knew about crops and animals.

 

It made Jared happy to have a friend like that and he had started to think about putting up his own farm, with a couple of horses and sheep perhaps, grow his own food and maybe some to sell, farming was a good life, it was hard work but he never minded a bit of labour.

 

He slept restlessly that night, Jensen was ghosting through his head, everything they had done when they were together, everything they went through and he missed the other man so much it physically hurt him.

 

He saw the sun go down and the sun come up, just a few hours of sleep in him but he was too nervous to sleep, the thought of seeing Jensen after all this time was wrecking him, he wanted to hold and kiss the Prince and never let go again.

 

There was a knock on his door and he jumped out of the bed “yeah” he said as he opened the door to see Sandy standing in the hall 'sand..” but before he could say anything she had her arms around him and was crying against his shoulder “oh, Jared”.

 

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her close “Hey” he whispered softly “hey, easy” and he kissed the top of her head “I'm so glad to see you alive and well” she said as she wiped the tears from he cheek.

 

When her tears were dried she hugged him again “it's so good to see you Jared, Jensen's going to be beside himself when he sees you”.

 

Jared chuckled nervously “you think?” he asked “he thinks I'm dead, maybe he's moved on, you know” and he ducked his head down.

 

She smiled gently and cupped his cheek to make his meet her eyes “you listen to me” she said “that man has never been over you, he loves you with all he has.... when he heard you died....” she paused for a moment at the memory “I've never seen such desperation in a person before Jared, trust me, when he sees you, he's going to be beside himself with joy”.

 

They ate breakfast and Chris told them they could use his horse and the car they usually used to get the hay in, Jared was grateful that they didn't have to walk all the way to the estate, not really wanting to see Jensen when he smelled like sweat, not that hay was much better.

 

Jared grabbed his bag and stuffed in the few clothes he had, he hugged Mike and Chris and thanked them very much for all they had done for him “I'll see you guys around, right?” he said.

 

Chris smiled and slapped his shoulder “yeah” he said “we're gonna be expecting an invitation for a wedding soon” he said and Jared blushed.

 

He got onto the wagon and took the reigns of the horse “thanks for everything” he said “and if that ever happens, you will be the first to get invited” he tapped the horse with the reigns and the wagon started moving.

 

Sandy's small hand was resting on his leg and she was smiling at him “he's gonna be so happy to see you” she whispered.

 

Jared smiled softly “I'm gonna be happy to see him” he whispered “god, the thought of him is all what kept me going in there”.

 

The ride was quiet and uneventful, Jared's heart started hammering in his chest when the estate slowly came into view.

 

The bigger it got the more anxious he got and his nerves were killing him, he was so excited.

 

Sandy got off and he tied the reigns of the horse around one of the poles near the gate “come on” she said as she stepped through the gate.

 

They were greeted by an older man, the butler, Jared guessed and when Sandy asked him where Jensen was the man told her he was in the garden with Florence and Lily.

 

Sandy had told him all about them, how close Jensen was with the little Lily and he was happy that Jensen had a person he could love through all this misery.

 

Sandy grabbed his hand “he's in the garden, near the pond” she said “do you want to go see him?” she asked.

 

He looked down at her as if she was insane “you're asking me that?” he asked “god, yes I want to see him, take me to him”.

 

He followed the tiny girl out into a beautiful garden but it was all lost on his since all he could focus on was seeing Jensen.

 

He heard voices near the pond and his heart stuttered when he recognised Jensen's voice, he eagerly moved forward and they he saw the man that he had been thinking about, dreaming about for months.

 

Jensen was playing around with a small girl that must be Lily, the shorter man's back was turned towards him and he couldn't resist the pull that seeing Jensen had on him.

 

He walked over to the pair and he reached out his hand, not wanting to wait to feel that wonderful heat he knew he would feel when they'd touch.

 

The shorter man startled as Jared placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder “George” Jensen said “I think we need to” but Jensen fell silent when he turned towards him and locked eyes with Jared.

 

Jared felt like crying, laughing, anything as he looked into those impossibly green eyes of the man he loved.

 

Jensen was frozen and he saw the man's eyes move to Sandy “San” Jensen's voice sounded hoarse and he saw the shock on the older man's face.

 

“It's him” Jared heard Sandy say from behind him, then he was enveloped in strong arms that wrapped securely around his neck as the shorter man pressed himself against Jared and he sighed as he felt Jensen bury his nose in his neck “you're alive”.

 

The words sent a shudder through Jared, yes he was alive, for the first time in months he felt alive as Jensen's warm body and he wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist to pull him closer “you're alive” he heard the words again.

 

He felt Jensen fist hands in his hair and he closed his eyes, loving having Jensen's hands on him again, feeling him so alive against his body and he breathed in the shorter man's scent, so familiar and he had missed it so much.

 

He felt tears running down his face and he slipped a hand under Jensen's shirt to touch the silky skin on the other man “shhh” he hushed in Jensen's ear as he rubbed Jensen's back “I'm right here” he said.

 

Jensen was warm and pliant in his arms and it felt like heaven “I'm right here” he said again and held him tighter “I'm not going anywhere”.

 

# end Flashback # 

 

 

While Jared was telling the story they had moved to the large bed and Jared was lying with his back against the pillows while Jensen's head rested on his chest.

 

Jared ran his fingers through the short and silky hair “you're all that kept me going” he whispered into Jensen's hair “you're the one that gave me the strength to keep going”.

 

Jensen pulled up on his arms and he turned on his stomach to face Jared, his eyes were red rimmed from crying when Jared told him about the dungeon “it was all my fault to begin with” he said as he sat back on the bed.

 

“If I hadn't snuck out of the castle this never would have happened”And he touched Jared's face “you died.... because of me”.

 

Jared shook his head and he cupped Jensen's freckled face in his palm “I started to live.... because of you” he said “when I met you” and he paused to find the right words “before I met you, I survived but when you came into my life I started to live, to really live”.

 

He wiped Jensen's tears away with his thumb “meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me” he whispered and he pressed a soft kiss on Jensen's mouth “I don't regret anything, I'm here now, you're here.... it's all that matters”.

 

Jensen sniffed and reached up to cup the back of Jared's neck “I love you... god, Jared, I love you so much” and he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Jared groaned when he felt soft lips touch his and he parted his lips to let Jensen's hot tongue into his mouth.

 

They kissed for what seemed like ages and still it wasn't enough, when Jensen pulled back Jared smiled at him “come on” he said as he coaxed Jensen to lie down “we should get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow”.

 

Jensen nodded and settled back against Jared's broad chest once more and he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist before he rested his head on Jared's shoulder.

 

He felt long arms wrap around him and he smiled sleepily as his eyes drifted close “I'm never leaving you again” he whispered and he heard a soft chuckle “trust me, my dear prince” Jared said “I'm never letting you go again”.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: so here's the next chappie of my baby. I'm getting nearer and neared to the end of this one..... but not yet  


* * *

Chapter 18: 

 

 

When he woke up and tried to move he was momentarily confused when he wasn't able to, kept in place by two strong arms.

 

Then he remembered and smiled before he opened his eyes, he gasped when he looked into intense hazel eyes “good morning” the raspy voice said and Jensen smiled “hey” he replied and snuggled closer to Jared, loving the feel of the tall man's strong arms.

 

“What?” Jensen asked as he saw Jared was looking at him intently but Jared just smiled and kissed his lips tenderly “I missed you so much” he said and Jensen's face softened.

 

His arms came up and wrapped around Jared's neck “missed you too” he said “you're all I could think about” and he slipped a leg between Jared's.

 

There was a knock on the door and suddenly a bundle of energy burst into the room and onto the bed “Jen, Jen, Jen” Lily chanted as she jumped up and down on the bed “breakfast is ready and cook told me to get you and the hero”.

 

There was a snort and chuckled and Jared's hand found his arm “here?” he asked and raised his brow” making Jensen blush furiously “what's that about?”.

 

Jensen ducked his head “Jen told me a story” Lily explained “and he talked about a prince and a hero, but I'm a smart girl and I know he was the prince and that you are the hero”.

 

Jared chuckled and kissed Jensen's nose “hero huh” he said and moved to Jensen's mouth “only for you” he whispered.

 

The little girl got impatient and started nagging for them to come and get breakfast and they reluctantly got out of bed “ok then little frog” Jensen said as he picked her up and set her on his hip “let’s go have some breakfast”.

 

The party moved down stairs where Jared felt the water run into his mouth as he looked at all the food “wow, this looks amazing” he told the servant that was placing everything on a long table”.

 

She smiled at him and curtsied “thank you milord” she said and went back to her work and Jared didn't know whether to laugh or correct her for calling him a lord, but he kept his mouth shut as she handed him a plate loaded with bacon and eggs.

 

He sat down and dug into his food while he watched Jensen pick out some food for him and lily “good morning” Florence said as she strode into the dining room “I trust you slept well?” she asked turning to Jared with a small smile.

 

Jared nodded and swallowed his food “yes my lady” he replied and smiled back “I slept wonderful” and he caught Jensen's eyes to give him a smile”.

 

She sat down and smiled as the servant put a plate of assorted food in front of her “thank you Marie” she said friendly and picked up her knife and fork.

 

Lily and Jensen finally sat down after Lily had decided what she wanted and she dug in with enthusiasm.

 

The breakfast was quiet and Jared enjoyed just being able to sit with Jensen and not be judged for being from different backgrounds.

 

When they all finished the servants came back out to clear the table and Jared felt a bit uncomfortable when the young girl took his plate to clear it off and he looked at Jensen who gave him a soft smile.

 

“Let's go upstairs and change” Jensen suggested but Florence grabbed his arm “I wish to have a word” she said in a soft and friendly tone.

 

Jensen raised his brow but nodded “sure” he said and turned to Jared “Jared, you go ahead and go upstairs, I'll have them make you a bath”.

 

Jared almost protested, he didn't like all these people tending to him and he felt like he could make his own bath but he didn't feel like arguing with Jensen so he just nodded and headed up the stairs with Lily right behind him.

 

Florence sat down and motioned for Jensen to do the same “Jensen” she started “you know that I care for you a great deal” and he nodded “and I have the best in mind for you” and he nodded again.

 

She hesitated for a moment “I.... It's not that I don't like Jared it's just that...” and she paused for a moment “I just don't feel comfortable with the two of you together in Justin's house, in his bed” and she raised her eyes to look at him.

 

“I know you love Lily and me, but.... if you want to be with Jared, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, it just doesn't seem right”.

 

Jensen was momentarily shocked, but deep down he understood where she was coming from.

 

He understood that she didn't want him and Jared acting like lovers in the house of her dead son, when it was he who had been married to her son.

 

“I understand” he said and grabbed her hand “I know I've asked a lot from you, being here while Justin passed away, you knowing that I never...” and he stopped for a moment “that I never stopped loving Jared even though I was married to Justin”.

 

Jensen smiled warmly and patted her hand “I'll see what Jared wants to do and we'll leave as soon as we find something, is that ok?”.

 

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek “you're a good boy, Jensen” she said “and I wish you all the happiness in the world, you deserve it after all the misery you went through”.

 

He stood up and lifted her with him “thank you” he said “for everything you've done for me” and she smiled softly “it was my pleasure honey” she replied “Justin cared for you very much”.

 

Jensen smiled sadly and took a step back “I cared for him too, he was a good man” and he moved to the stairs “I’ll go ask Jared where he wants to go” he said and he bounded up the stairs.

 

When he opened the door to the bedroom he stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath, he took in the miles and miles of soft, tan skin out on display and he eyes the expanse of Jared’s back hungrily “hey” he croaked out, notifying the other man that he was there.

 

Jared turned with a smile on his face “hey” he replied “the bath was amazing, it’s been so long since I had a bath with hot water, me and Chris didn’t really bother with heating up the water” and he rubbed a cloth through his hair, another one tied around his waist.

 

Jensen eyed Jared and let his eyes take in every single inch until he got to something that made him frown “how did you get that?” he asked as he pointed at a scar on Jared’s abdomen.

 

The younger man looked down frowning “oh that” he said as if it was nothing “when I was in the castle, the guards got a bit rough now and again” he explained.

 

The shorter man reached out his hand and traced a finger along the thin line of bumpy flesh, feeling Jared shiver under his tough “no one should have ever touched you like this” he said “he promised me that they would leave you alone, I never would have left if I had thought that they would have hurt you”.

 

Jared nodded “I know” he said and he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulling the shorter man into his arms, pressing Jensen’s chest against his naked one.

 

They stood there for a few moments, not moving and just enjoying each other’s company and the feeling of holding each other “I know you did what was best for us, had you stayed, Jeff would have gotten way more vicious”.

 

“That’s no excuse” Jensen countered “I left you there, to the mercy of those monsters and now you even have the marks to prove it”.

 

Jared was silent for a moment “I don’t regret the scar” he said and he grabbed Jensen’s hand, placing it over the scar “it was a small price to pay since it got me back to you” and he kissed Jensen’s soft lips.

 

Jensen opened his mouth for Jared and moaned when the tall man slipped his tongue into his mouth “god, I love you” Jensen muttered while he wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck “never leaving you again, promise”.

 

There was a soft chuckled and he was thrown onto the bed “I’m never letting you leave” Jared retorted and he covered Jensen’s slighter body with his own, fastening his mouth to Jensen’s sensitive neck and sucking kisses into the pale skin.

 

“Hmmm” Jensen muttered “missed touching you, missed you doing things like this” and he tilted his head back to give Jared better access.

 

“You feel so good baby” Jared whispered into the skin of Jensen’s neck “god, love touching you, love everything about you” and he slipped his hands under Jensen’s shirt touching soft skin and lean muscles as he slipped up to tease a nipple.

 

Jensen sucked in a breath and whispered Jared’s name as his hand tangled into Jared’s long hair and pulled the younger man’s mouth back to his to suck Jared’s tongue into Jensen’s mouth “you taste amazing” Jensen commented and he slid his hands down Jared’s naked back.

 

Goosebumps appeared on Jared’s skin where Jensen touched him and he sighed when the shorter man spread his legs so he could fit comfortably between them “Florence asked us to leave” Jensen said “she’s not comfortable with us staying here if were together…. And there’s no way I’m staying here without you”.

 

A smile formed on Jared’s lips and he raise up on his arms “good” he said “I don’t want to be where you’re not either” and he paused “but where are we going to go, we can’t go back to the castle or the village… your dad”.

 

Jensen nodded “I know and I have no intention of going back there, at least not while he is still alive” he said “I thought maybe we could get a little house for ourselves”.

 

Jared beamed at him “I actually know just the place” he said and Jensen’s brow shot up into his hairline “really?” he asked and smiled at a nodding Jared “and where would that be?”.

 

There was a small pause “I mean” Jared said suddenly not sure “I don’t know if you’d stay there it’s kind of primitive” and he looked into Jensen’s eyes “not far from Chris there is a little cottage… it’s nice and quiet”.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed Jared’s face in his hands “you really want to do this?” he asked “live there with me, I mean” and Jared nodded “yes, I really want that”.

 

Jensen trailed his hand down Jared’s spine down to the curve of his ass “then yes” he said “I would love to live in that cottage with you” and he pulled the cloth away from Jared’s hips “anything to be with you” and he grasped Jared’s asscheeks in his palms.

 

Jared chuckled and pulled back to rid Jensen of his shirt and pants “I’m going to make you forget him” Jared said “make you remember nothing but me”.

 

There was a confused look on Jensen’s face as he looked at Jared “forget who?” he asked as he stilled his hands on Jared’s hips.

 

The tall man cleared his throat and ducked his head “your husband” he said “I…. I really don’t want to think of you being with…” but Jensen placed a finger against Jared’s lips to shut the man up.

 

“I…. me and Justin” Jensen said “we never consummated….. we never, I never gave myself to him” he clarified “every time he’d touch me all I could think about was you and I wasn’t able to let him do those things to me”.

 

There was a small pause “you’re the only man who’s ever touched me like this, the only man who ever will”.

 

Jared let out a deep sigh and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands “same for me” he said “my god, the same for me, no one but you” and he took Jensen’s lips in a fierce kiss, hands roaming over the shorter man’s body.

 

Slowly Jared crept down Jensen’s body, placing soft kisses as he went “turn around” he said as he got to stomach height of Jensen.

 

The other man complied and turned over on his stomach “Chris told me something” Jared said “told me something two men do sometimes and I want to do it to you” and he kissed down Jensen’s spine.

 

Jensen squirmed under Jared’s touch and he tried to look at what Jared was doing “what did he tell you some men do?” Jensen wanted to know and he gripped the soft pillow in his hands.

 

Jared licked the small of Jensen’s back and parted those tempting cheeks “they kiss” Jared said and nipped at Jensen’s cheek “they kiss each other here” and he licked across the tiny hole that gave entrance to Jensen’s body.

 

The other man gasped and cried out Jared’s name “oh my god” Jensen muttered when Jared did it again and again, licking and pressing against that tight ring of muscle, teasing and relaxing it “god I love the taste of you” Jared mumbled.

 

Jensen’s cock was rock hard and he moved his hips pressing against the bed looking for that wonderful friction.

 

The tall man didn’t stop or ease up when he heard Jensen’s needy moans and groans, he just kept going and going until Jensen was a quivering mess in his arms.

 

He pressed the tip of his tongue in and watched Jensen press his ass back into his face and begged for more “you like that, huh?” Jared teased “like me kissing you there”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and fisted the sheets “god yes” he said as he rubbed more frantically against the bed, he could feel Jared do the same.

 

It had been such a long time for the both of them and they were so turned on by each other so they knew they weren’t going to last long and Jensen cried out Jared’s name as he shot across the sheets, his ass twitching around Jared’s tongue.

 

Jared moved up Jensen’s body, pressing his cock into the crease of Jensen’s ass and rubbed himself off against the other man, moaning and keening his name as he finally shot his load across Jensen’s plump ass.

 

Their breathing came heavy and labored but they didn’t care and Jensen turned to take Jared in his arms “god, that was amazing” he said and kissed the tall man.

 

They settled back on the bed and Jensen rested his head on Jared’s chest “I can’t wait to mve to our house, you know” he said and he felt Jared smile against his temple “me neither” Jared said as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s slim form.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: the final chapter ladies and gentlepeople.

I must say that I enjoyed writing this story and I loved everyone comments and loved reading what everyones thoughts were througgout the prosess of making this story.  
I´m sad to see it end but I felt like it was the right time, so I give you one last chapter as a thanks for staying with me and keeping interest in this story.

so lastly I give you sex, love and an unheathily amount of schmoop all rolled into one last bang.

I hope you enjoy.... I know I did.

also, I have two new stories starting up today, bot Jensen/Jared au's so give them a once over and see if you like it.  


* * *

Chapter 19:

 

 

The forest was thick and misty, it was still rather early in the morning and the forest was just starting to come alive with the sound of numerous birds.

 

The wagon made its way down the winding path, the unevenness of the road making the ride bumpy and uncomfortable.

 

It was cold and the dew hung heavy from the trees and the bushes, letting drops fall to the ground giving the idea of a light rain, the drops seeping into his clothes and hair making him uncomfortable.

 

He pulled the blanket around himself as tight as he could while he burrowed into the body next to him, smiling as he felt a strong arm come around his shoulders and pull him close.

 

“Almost there, baby” A deep voice whispered softly as fingers massaged the back of his neck and warm lips pressed a kiss onto the top of his head.

 

The goodbyes from Lily and Florence had been hard, the toddler had cried and begged and pleaded for them to stay.

 

They’d had to promise frequent visits and lots of sleepovers before she was even willing to let go of Jensen’s leg, but no matter how hard it had been, it was good to be together and on their own.

 

It was cold and wet and the mist was still so thick that their vision was no more than a few yards but he never felt more warm and safe and loved as he sat there on the wagon held tight by Jared.

 

The ride had taken them only a few hours but Jared had insisted that they'd get an early start, the younger man was excited and eager to get to the cottage and Jensen smiled at his partner’s enthusiasm.

 

Slowly the thick trees started to give way to smaller ones and bushes, Jensen sat up straight as he saw their destination and he gasped softly “Jared...” he whispered as he took in the sight in front of him.

 

The cottage was small but it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

 

Straw roof and sturdy looking brick walls, small windows with shutters in front of them and a vine that crawled up the entire left side of the house, making it look like the forest was about to swallow the small construction.

 

Jared halted the horse and jumped off the wagon so he could help Jensen off, he reached out and Jensen took the tall man's sturdy hand and jumped off the wagon “this is amazing” he said softly as he couldn't take his eyes off the little house.

 

Hesitant steps and he walked towards the small fence that surrounded what looked like a vegetable garden and he opened the little gate.

 

His fingers trailed the rough wood of the fence as he waited for Jared to catch up “Chris found it” Jared told him “he heard from a friend that the woman who lived here left to go and live with her daughter.... it's ours”.

 

Jensen moved closer to the door, his eyes wide in wonder and he pushed it open revealing the heart of the home.

 

It was small, so small, a stove just big enough for two, furniture covered in thick blankets and pillows, a fireplace and rugs covering the entire floor.

 

He stepped in further and pushed open a door to his right revealing a separate room with a medium sized bed, just one bed and he smiled at the knowledge that it was theirs.

 

Jared's presence behind him was comforting, the feel of that large body against his back made him feel safe and secure and he turned to look into hazel eyes.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist “I know it's small and badly maintained” he said “it's stuffy and not at all the luxury of what you are used to and...” but Jensen pressed a finger against Jared's moving mouth to make him stop talking.

 

He searched Jared eyes and his lips curled up into a smile “it's ours, right?” he asked and smiled wider when Jared nodded silently “it's perfect” he said and tangled a hand in Jared's hair.

 

The smile that lit op the younger man's face was almost blinding and Jensen couldn't resist to pull that wide mouth down to his and he pressed his lips to Jared's as his other hand joined the one already in Jared's soft hair.

 

Jared growled and tightened his grip on Jensen's waist as he dipped his head and slipped his wet tongue eagerly past Jensen's lips to taste the other man deeply.

 

The second Jared's tongue slipped into his mouth Jensen opened his mouth wider and his fingers tightened in Jared's hair to pull the tall man even closer as his mouth was ravished by Jared's insistent tongue.

 

Long fingers brushed the blanket from Jensen's shoulders and it puddle to the floor of the bedroom “think you're gonna like living here?” Jared asked as his hands slipped underneath Jensen's shirt to cares soft skin.

 

Green eyes opened and Jensen smiled at Jared “I'll love it as long as you're with me” he replied and lifted up onto his toes to swipe his tongue along the seam of Jared's lips.

 

Jared deepened the kiss and pulled Jensens body flush with him before pulling back and entwining his fingers with Jensen's “come with me” he whispered “I want to show you something” and he slowly led Jensen out of the back door of the small house.

 

“Close your eyes” Jared instructed and he carefully guided Jensen out of the back door and onto the grass.

 

Jensen felt the soft ground underneath his feet and he grasped Jared's hand tighter when he stumbled on a rock “almost there” Jared muttered and he turned Jensen a little to the left before he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist.

 

“Open your eyes” He whispered, his mouth right by Jensen's ear and the he shivered at the hot moisture against his sin before slowly opening his eyes.

 

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes roamed the outsretched meadow in front of his, endles amounts of grass and flowers stretched across the land making him feel that if he concentrated he would be able to see the end of the world.

 

“You spent your life trapped between walls” Jared said softly as his lips pressed soft kisses into Jensen's neck now you never have to feel closed in again”.

 

Jensen eyes took in the surroundings of the house, the large clearing and the thick trees that surrounded it, protected it from passersby, not that there were a lot of those in the middle of the woods.

 

“I know you don't want to live in the in the castle as long as your father is ruler and I just wanted to give you the best place possible, it's not much... butt”.

 

Jensen smiled “I love it, Jared” he said “I'm thankful to be here, with you and not in that stuffy palace with my father and his people... you gave me everything I ever wanted, freedom, love.... a life I never thought I'd have”.

 

He turned around in Jared's arms and slipped them around the other man's trim waist and buried his face in the soft skin of Jared's bare neck “thank you” he said and pressed a kiss into Jared's neck “thank you” he repeated.

 

Jared swallowed around the large lump in his throat and dug his nose into Jensen's soft hair “anything” he whispered “I'd do anything for you”.

 

They stood there for what seemed like second and eons just holding eachother, hands clasping at skin and clothes as they breathed in each others scent and just reveled in the closeness of the others company.

 

“Marry me” The words were soft but sure and Jensen tilted his head back to gaze into Jared's hazel eyes “what?” he asked amazed as he searched the younger man's face for emotions.

 

Jared smiled and cupped Jensen's face in his large palms “I love you, god help me but I love you so much and I can't imagine the rest of my life with you”.

 

The words were steady and determined as Jared pressed his forehead to Jensen's “I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your smile, I want to spend minutes, hours, years looking into those impossibly green eyes... marry me”.

 

Numerous emotions and thoughts swirled around in Jensen's head as he tried to process the question “yes” he spoke before he was done thinking, but he realized that he didn't need to think about it at all “yes, yes, a thousand times yes” and he yanked Jared's head down and crushed their mouths together.

 

Jensen felt Jared's mouth twist into a wide smile as they kissed and his own lips involuntarily followed the same movements so they were both grinning and chucking into the passionate kiss.

 

Jared lifted Jensen a few inches off the floor and twirled him around once before placing his feet back onto the ground so he could get back to the exploration of Jensen's warm mouth.

 

The second Jensen's feet touched the ground he pressed his hands against Jared's chest and slowly pushed him back towards the house “and what do you think you're doing?” Jared asked teasingly as he allowed the shorter man to push him back into the house.

 

Jensen smirked and pulled his shirt over his head as he backed into the bedroom motioning for Jared to follow “well” he said as he kneeled down onto the bed facing Jared “I thought maybe we should celebrate our new house”.

 

Jared's hazel eyes darkened and he licked his lips as Jensens hand moved to the strings of his pants “and I feel I should thank you properly” and he tugged the strings so the top of his pants fell open.

 

Hungry eyes gazed at the expanse of Jensen's smooth chest and Jared's fingers itched to touch the thin line of fine hairs that went from Jensen's belly button into his pants.

 

Jared hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it off before he joined Jensen on the bed, kneeling in front of the short man to press their naked chests together.

 

Jensen felt shivers run up and down his spine when Jared's hands slipped around his waist to softly stroke the dimple in the small of his back “missed this” he whispered “doesn't matter if I don't touch you for weeks or seconds... always miss touching you”.

 

His mouth came down to suck and lick at the tender skin of Jensen's neck and Jared's hands slipped down the back of Jensen's pants to squeeze the firm globes of the shorter man's ass in his hands, moaning at the feel of that soft skin.

 

Within second he had Jensen's legs pulled around his waist so he could push Jensen down onto the bed and cover that sinfully hot body with his own while he tried to taste every inch of Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen moved his hips against Jared's in a slow and sensual rhythm as his hand skidded to the front of Jared's pants and he impatiently pulled on the strings to get Jared's pants down his legs.

 

There was a deep chuckle and long fingers joined Jensen's to open the strings and pulled his pants down followed quickly by Jensen's.

 

The moment Jensen felt Jared's naked skin against his he parted his legs wider and wrapped them around Jared's waist to pull the muscular man closer.

 

Jared ran both his hands up Jensen's thighs while he fastened his mouth on Jensen's nipple and sucked and licked the little nub until it was hard and standing out in a peak to switch sides and lave the same attention on Jensen's other nipple.

 

Jensen arched into Jared's touch and let out a soft moan while he tangled his hands in Jared's hair, massaging the scalp of the other man, encouraging him to continue.

 

Jared trailed a path down Jensen's lean chest, placing kisses wherever he felt like, tracing every single freckle with the tip of his tongue and he sank down Jensen's body to the green-eyes man's groin.

 

The shorter man spread his legs wider to accommodate Jared's body and he closed his eyes as Jared licked and kissed his abdomen and the sensitive inside of his thighs, moans and gasps spilling from plump-kissed lips.

 

“You smell so good” Jared muttered as he nuzzled the inside of Jensen's thigh, then chuckled and nipped at the soft skin “taste even better” he joked as Jensen let out a surprised yelp.

 

His head shot up and he eyed Jensen's erection “my god, you're beautiful all over” he whispered before he placed a soft kiss on the shaft making Jensen gasp and felt fingers tighten in his hair as a sign of pleasure.

 

Jared smirked and wrapped his lips around the head “oh, my...” Jensen choked out as he felt moist heat envelope him and he groaned when he felt Jared start to suck lightly.

 

Tremors wrecked through Jensen's body as Jared sucked, licked and did everything he knew to make Jensen's head explode, his hands digging into the soft flesh of Jensen's hips to keep him down.

 

“Bedside table” Jared muttered and jerked Jensen out of his lust induced haze “what?” he asked as his mind had trouble keeping up.

 

Jared chuckled and nodded in the direction of the bedside table “check it” he said and hid his smirk in the crease of Jensen's thigh when the shorter man pulled out a small jar of oil “curtsy of your friend Mike” he chuckled.

 

Jensen blushed furiously when his brain finally supplied as to what the oil was supposed to be used for “so sweet” Jared muttered against Jensen's skin “all blushing and pretty”.

 

Jared smirked wider as Jensen thrust the jar into his hand “shouldn't let a good present go to waste, should we” he growled “that would be rude”.

 

The sound of the jar being uncapped filled the room and Jared ran his hands up Jensen's chest to tease his nipples “I am going to enjoy doing this every day for the rest of our lives” he said and dipped his fingers into the oil.

 

Jensen chuckled “every day?” he asked incredulous “are you sure that you're.. Oh, my lord...” his teasing wards turning into a long moan when he felt Jared's finger teases and enter him.

 

Arching off the bed with Jared's name on his lips had Jared smiling and ad another finger making Jensen babble and thrash on the bed.

 

His initial plan of spending hours just pleasuring Jensen like this flew out the window when he gazed up the slightly sweaty body of the man under him.

 

He lost his reserve and crawled up Jensen's lean body “you're addictive” he muttered against Jensen's neck “I cannot get enough of touching you, kissing you...” and he caught Jensen's plush lips in a fierce kiss.

 

Strong legs wrapped around his waist and Jared groaned when he felt his cock come into contact with Jensen's sling crack “you are going to be the death of me someday” and he chuckled “this time for real”.

 

Jensen didn't answer he just grabbed Jared's face and dipped his tongue into Jared's warm mouth while he rutted against him “come on” he whispered “I want you to”.

 

Once again Jared dipped his fingers in the jar, this time to spread the oil on his own erection, covering himself with the substance in a few determined stroked.

 

His hands came around Jensen's waist and dipped down to that succulent ass to pull the shorter man's cheeks apart “guide me” he growled into Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen dropped one of his hands from the death grip he had on Jared's shoulder down to Jared cock and grasped it firmly in his hand and he guided Jared's cock to his entrance.

 

Jared clenched his teeth when he felt the tip of his cock rest against Jensen's puckered hole and slowly pressed in, having to restrain himself to not just press in and take what he had wanted for such a long time.

 

Jensen lifted his head and gazed into Jared's eyes “take me” he whispered “make me yours again” and he caught Jared's lips in a wet kiss while he tightened his legs around Jared's waist and lifted his hips to meat Jared's thrusts.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek in one hand and made sure that his eyes were open “keep looking at me” he grunted “want to look into those gorgeous eyes of yours”.

 

Jensen swallowed hard and switched his hands from Jared's back to the younger man's soft curls, his thumbs stroking along the hard line of Jared's jaw while he nodded his consent and gave himself over to Jared.

 

It felt like his body was one fire, ever muscle in his body was on edge and every nerve ending sang with joy as the man above him picked up the pace and started to swivel his hips, hazel eyes staring intently into green ones.

 

Every so often Jared's head leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Jensen's lips and more often than not he slipped his tongue in to taste the moans leaving those plump lips.

 

Slow like molasses Jensen could feel the heat starting in his belly and spreading out through his entire body.

 

His skin started to itch in the best way and he could feel himself clamping down on Jared's cock and he felt a large hand squeeze his hip making him look up into Jared's eyes.

 

He growled when he saw the way Jared had clenched his jaw to stave off his release and he reached out to tweak one of Jared's nipples making the tall man moan and felt Jared's fingers flex around his waist.

 

“Want to see you lose it” Jensen muttered “want you to lose it in me, please”.

 

Those soft words said in that needy tone was what sent Jared over the edge and he stared into Jensen's green eyes as he felt his release fill the shorter man up.

 

Jensen whimpered when he felt Jared's release enter him, the sticky heat of his orgasm deep in Jensen's body “yes” he growled “god, I can feel you so deep”.

 

Jared was panting harshly as he came down from his high, his vision swimming and taking time to adjust and he sank down onto Jensen “lord” he breathed before he started a trail of kisses back down Jensen's body.

 

The moment Jared wrapped his lips and hand around Jensen's erection the other man arched of the bed in a soundless cry and came in Jared's waiting mouth.

 

Jared swallowed hungrily, amazed at the sounds pouring from Jensen's throat and he crawled up to claim that wonderful mouth.

 

They spent a long time just kissing and petting each other, inquisitive hands roaming soft skin and hard planes as their tongues entwined and danced together.

 

After a while Jared rolled off of Jensen and gathered him up into his arms “I love you” he muttered against warm skin and placed a kiss on a freckled shoulder “love you for the rest of my life”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and burrowed into the safety of Jared's arm, his breath slowly evening out, knowing he didn't have a care in the world, he was free and more importantly, he was loved.


End file.
